A King Will Do Anything for His Queen
by wannabe-an-author1864
Summary: When Amanda Waller had first started gathering up bad guys to become a part of her plan. Harley Quinn had never been a part of that plan. Waller was always after one person. One person, she knew she could never control. One person, she knew who on a whim would sabotage her entire operation and one person she knew she had to have on her team. The king of Gotham himself, the Joker.
1. Chapter 1

When Amanda Waller had first started gathering up bad guys to become a part of her plan. Harley Quinnzel, now known as Harley Quinn had never been a part of that plan. Waller was always after one person. One person she knew she could never control. One person she knew who on a whim would sabotage her entire operation and one person she knew she had to have on her team. The king of Gotham himself, the Joker.

Everyone knew that the Joker was unstoppable. If Batman couldn't defeat him no one could. His reign of terror was going to last until he wanted to stop. But everyone also knew that the Joker had a weakness. His queen. Harley Quinn. Joker loved Harley, and that love he felt made him more terrifying than any of the other scum bags Waller had collected. Because she knew that if anyone said anything, or did anything to the Queen, hell would come raining down upon them.

Waller knew that when Batman had found and arrested Harley it would be her only chance. Her only chance to get the King on a leash. To get some leverage on him that would make him listen to her every command. But she also knew how horribly risky it would be. Harley was the hardest one to transfer to Belle Reve. Waller couldn't just take her out of Arkham and transfer her straight to Louisiana, that would be much too easy for the Joker to find her. She was transported by armored car first. Switching trucks 16 times before finally reaching the airport. Once on the plane she was switched between 5 different planes before finally landing in Louisiana, then another 6 cars on her way to Belle Reve. Waller had been extra cautious, not wanting the Joker to rescue his precious queen before Waller was ready.

So as they all stood on the roof of the John F. Ostranger Federal Building waiting for their Helo, Waller had a gut feeling that the Joker had finally come for his queen and she was not going to let him get away.

"Ma'am they aren't answer." Flag said and without another word. Waller quickly ripped off Flag's belt and grabbed Harley.

"Hey…" Harley started. Waller knew that the Joker was sitting in the helicopter, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to shoot her dead, so she had to move fast.

Quickly Waller tied the belt around one of Harley's hands as tight as she good before she pushed Harley off the edge of the building making sure her head cracked against the side of the building knocking her out.

"Joker come out!" Waller screamed.

"Hey what do you think…" Deadshot started but Waller paid no attention.

"If you shoot me, I'll drop her and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be fast enough to rescue your queen before her brain become a new decoration for the sidewalk!" Waller screamed but no answer everything was silent. "I will give you til the count of ten. One," But there was more movement from anyone. She could tell that her "suicide squad" as they called himself were ready to pounce on her for touching another one of their members, but she also knew that they wouldn't dare mess with the affairs of the King. "Two," But still nothing. "You know what, counting is futile I'll just drop her right now since you don't seem to care." Waller said quickly loosening her grip on the rope letting Harley drop a little way before catching her again as the helicopter turned so that the open back was visible.

"Oh shit lady, you done it now." Waller heard Deadshot say as the Joker hopped from the helicopter onto a landing pad on the roof.

He stared at Waller eyes full of rage. No one messed with his queen, no one messed with his Harley. But he couldn't let anyone know how much he needed Harley. He wasn't the type of person who got emotionally attached to anyone, especially not a woman. He had never even wanted to have Harley around, after his Harley Quinnzel had helped him break out of Arkham, he planned to kill her and leave. But there was something about her, something about her that made him want to protect her, want to impress her, and want her to be his.

He laughed as he walked closer to Waller.

"Don't come any closer or I will drop her." Waller threatened.

"Are you threatening me!" Joker laughed as he took another step forward.

Waller then quickly pulled Harley up and placed a gun against her temple.

"Hmmm," Harley groaned as she opened her eyes to see the Joker standing in front of her. "Puddin'!" She exclaimed as she saw he was wearing her favorite suit of his. "Did you dress up just for me!" However, that's when Harley realized she was being held by that bitchy lady they had just rescued. "Wait what is going on?"

"Now you are going to listen to me Joker, you are going to work for me now. You see. We are…" Waller started.

"I know about your cute little group," Joker laughed. "And sorry sweet cheeks, I'm not interested." The Joker growled as he turned to walk away.

"I'll shoot her," Waller said and she cocked the gun sending anger running through Joker's blood.

"Puddin," Harley said and the Joker could tell she wasn't afraid, more like pissed.

"Shoot her then, you see I don't care." Joker growled

"Fine then." Waller said angrily.

Joker turned around to watch Waller pull the trigger. "No!" He growled as he lunged forward.

"You don't care," Waller said smiling.

"I'm going to…" Joker started as he reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't." Waller said as she grabbed Harley's gun from her. The gun that the Joker had made specifically for his queen. And now it was being used against him. "Send the helo away." The Joker froze.

"Don't do it puddin!" Harley called causing the Joker to smile. She was always his strong little fighter.

"Send the helicopter away now!" Waller screamed angrier, still the Joker didn't move.

"Puddin' I'll be fi…" Suddenly Waller shot Harley in the thigh causing her to scream out in pain.

"That's it you fuckin…" The Joker screamed angrily as he charged towards Waller, but she quickly brought the gun up to Harley's temple again.

"Even if you shoot and kill me, every other one of my shoulder's has orders to kill Harley." Waller said, "So if I were you, I would drop your gun and send your helicopter away."

Reluctantly the Joker dropped his gun and waved away his helicopter. No one had beaten the Joker, not another other villain he had face and definitely not the Batman, but this woman was not like any hero or villain he had faced before. She said she was helping the government but she was more ruthless than any of the scumbags he had dealt with in Gotham. If his queen hadn't just gotten hurt, he would have admired Waller.

"Now Edwards will you please escort Miss Quinzell to our safe house." Waller said and the solider hesitantly made his way over to Harley. As he grabbed her arm she attempted to bite his hand.

"Harls," The Joker said as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Mr. J." Harley said tears in her eyes and he could see how much pain she was in.

"It's ok baby, daddy will get this all straightened out." Joker said and then his Harley was dragged away. At the moment the Joker decided, that once his Harley was safe, he would kill every fucking person on that roof.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright now that we have all of this figured out, I'm getting off this roof." Weller said as she radioed for another helo.

No one stood anywhere near the Joker, they were all too terrified. The rage was radiating off of him. It took everything in his power not to rip that bitch to pieces. But he knew that if anything happened to Weller that his baby was a goner and that couldn't happen. So he would listen. He would behave, he would play her little game.

The helo arrived in a few minutes. And Weller loaded in it by herself. "I'll send another one for you." She responded with a smile as she shut the door and she was off. Leaving everyone else on the roof with a very pissed off Joker.

"Hey I would just like to say I really admire your work." Captain Boomerang started when the Joker quickly looked over at him with a deadly glare and the Captain quickly backed up behind Deadshot.

"You," Joker said pointing to Flag. "Here now." He growled.

"No," Flag said and everyone snapped their heads to look at him shocked. He had just said no to the King. "You may have everyone else on this roof petrified but not me. Because you see, you can't leverage other people when you don't have the upper hand and if anything happens to me or Weller or any another person on this roof Harley is going to get a bullet in the pretty little head of hers."

In his head the Joker was planning every way he could think of to kill that solider, each way more painful than the next causing him to laugh.

"I don't see what's so…" Flag started when suddenly a loud crash came from down the street. "Is everything alright 23, come in." He yelled into his walkie talkie but just static was all that they heard. "Come in!" But still nothing. "Fuck!" Flag screamed then he turned to the Joker. "You better pray to whatever god you believe in because if Waller dies Harley dies. Now let's go get her." Flag said.

"No, I did the job, we were to rescue Waller and that was it." Deadshot said angrily. "But I guess that wasn't the real plan either, you've been lying to us this entire time."

"Now all of you listen, Waller is the only reason that I don't just kill you all right now. If it were up to me all of you scum bags shouldn't be given a second chance, you should rot in prison or shot on the spot. So if she dies, there is nothing stopping me." Flag said. "Now let's head out." He said as he lead the group off the roof.

Deadshot made his way to go stand next to the Joker, handing the him one of his guns. "If you got a plan to save Harley, I'm all in, anything you say." Then he headed back to Captain Boomerang.

"What are you doing mate," Boomerang said not thinking the Joker could hear him. "Why the fuck did you just give him a gun. He's psychotic he's going to murder us all." Hearing this caused the Joker to laugh.

"No he's not, trust me," Deadshot whispered. "He loves Harley just as much as Harley loves him. We just need to play our cards right and get on his good side because as soon as he gets Harley back, nothing is going to stop him from tearing Waller and Flag, and anyone who has hurt the queen. So from now on, we don't work for Waller, we work for him."

The Joker stared down at the gun in his hand then back up at Deadshot. Captain Boomerang saw that the Joker was staring so he nervously smiled and waved at him. In response the Joker cocked his head to the side and placed his hand over his mouth to reveal a smile tattooed on the back of his hand. Captain Boomerang then quickly rushed off the roof following the Killer Croc.

Once again the Joker looked back down at the gun. "Don't worry baby, daddy's coming." He said as he cocked the gun and headed off the roof following Deadshot.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

"Let go of me." Harley fought doing her best to push away from the solider but his grip was strong and the wound in her leg was making her weak.

"Stop fighting." Edwards screamed as he used his gun to smack her across the face. He quickly loaded her into a car sitting next to her.

In her head she was trying to plan out ways for her to escape. She had to get back to her puddin', he had come all this way to find her and he had even gotten all dressed up just for her. But instead of spending this beautifully awful night with him she was stuck with a stuffy solider who hit like a girl.

"Now listen to me…" Edwards started when Harley quickly knocked the gun out of his hands and pointed it at him ready to fire. "Wait! If you kill me he dies!" Edwards screamed causing Harley to stop.

"What?" She asked seriously.

"If you kill me or any of my men, Flag will be notified and he will kill Joker." Edwards said. "So what's it going to be, are you going to give me that gun or…" He smiled as Harley quickly dropped the gun and stared out the window. "Also don't think about running because that will get you're pudding" He joked as he stared at her necklace, "killed."

Harley placed her hand on her necklace running her fingers over each of the letters. She wasn't afraid, she knew that the Joker would be fine, and she knew she would be fine. Nothing these pussies could do would hurt her.

"Where are we going anyway." She snapped her Bronx accent strong.

"Oh a special friend wants to see you." Edwards smiled.

They drove for about an hour, it seemed like days to Harley, before they finally reached this old warehouse. Outside was a number 39 on it. And standing outside was a very familiar face to Harley.

"Griggs!" Harley squealed earning her another smack from Edwards.

As Edwards grabbed her hands roughly, he pulled a thick zip tie out of his pocket.

"Oo, it looks like you know how to have some fun." Harley laughed and Edwards hit her again as he pulled the zip tip tight, too tight. "Owie." Harley pouted as Edwards dragged her out of the car.

That's when Harley noticed that Griggs didn't look the same, he had bandages on one side of his face. He was flipping a coin in one hand and the other hand was bandaged up.

When Harley said this she began to laugh. "I told you, you were screwed."

"You bitch!" He screamed as he charged at her wrapping his good hand around her neck slamming her into the warehouse doors. "He killed my kids, my kids." His voice cracked as Edwards pulled him off of her.

"Not yet man," Edwards said.

Griggs growled as he picked his coin off the ground and placed it back in his pocket.

"What are we doing here?" She asked as she did her best to straighten herself up with her hands zip tied together.

"Lady, just shut up." Edwards said as he dragged Harley into the warehouse to reveal that the only thing in the entire place was a chair that had wires all attached to it that lead to the closest wall where a large switch was.

Harley laughed, "Oh you boys are so cute, did you get this big old building just for me. That chair looks comfy." She giggled.

"Do you not get what is going to happen to you Harley." Griggs asked angrily.

"You can't do anything to me, you have a deal with the Joker, I can't be touched." She said confidently.

"That was never part of the deal you bitch, Waller promised that if your 'King,'" He mocked. "cooperated that his Queen would not be killed. But you see we aren't going to kill you, we are just going to hurt you sweetheart."

And what he said brought back memories for Harley of when her puddin' broke out of Arkham Asylum, with her help of course.

"I would like to see you try." She smiled as they slammed her into the chair. And strapped her arms to the arms of the chair and then strapped her legs to the legs of the chair.

"You see we know that the Joker created Harley Quinn," Griggs laughed as he walked over to the switch. "We intend to make her disappear." Then he flipped the switch sending an electrical current through the cords towards Harley's metal chair and through Harley's body causing her to laugh which after a few seconds turned into a scream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm so thrilled at how much you guys are liking this story! If you guys have any questions or comments about the story comment them down below. And if you would like to send me some artwork, I would love it. Just PM me and I'll send you my email. Let me know if you guys would like me to make a website page for this story! Love you! And Mr. J loves you!

* * *

When they reached the helicopter as most of them expected it was ransacked, bullet holes everywhere, and no Waller. When the Joker saw this he angrily began firing the gun into the air as he laughed.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Flag snapped pointing his gun at the Joker who quickly pointed the gun at him.

"I want to see her." He snapped cocking the gun.

"Well, you don't get to see her, not until we find Waller," Flag said and the Joker charged at him placing the barrel of the gun on Flag's forehead. All the other soldier drew their weapons pointing at the Joker, while the rest of the suicide squad drew their weapons pointing them at the soldiers.

"No you see," The Joker said pushing the gun harder into Flag's forehead. "I don't care about Waller; I don't care about any of you people." He laughed but his laugh quickly turned into a growl. "I want to see that she is ok."

"We don't have…" Flag started when the Joker aimed the gun at the sky and fired again before he placed the gun back on Flag's forehead. "Don't fire!" Flag yelled at his men.

"Do you think I'm fucking playing! Show me that she is ok!" The Joker screamed. "Or I put a bullet in that pretty little brain of yours." He mocked.

"Fine, fine," Flag said and the Joker backed off, swinging the gun around his finger. Flag pulled out his phone and called someone. "He wants to talk to her…" He paused. "I know, just put her on." He screamed. Then he handed the phone to the Joker.

"Puddin'" He heard her voice, it was much weaker than the normal happy voice he was used to hearing but just hearing her voice put him at some ease.

"Hi-ya baby, are you ok, they aren't hurting you are they?" He asked. "Because you know I'm the only one who gets to do that." He heard her laugh and he sighed.

"Nothing I can't handle Mr. J." She said.

"Don't you fret ok, sweetheart, it won't be long and I'll have you out of there, then we can start doin' some real damage ok. It seems to me our little bat friend misses ya." He said and Flag took a step closer as if to grab the phone. The Joker quickly pointed the gun at him again glaring.

"Batsy, batsy, batsy." She laughed.

"And when we get back home I've got some grape soda and a bear skin rug waitin." He growled.

"Aww puddin!" She said excitedly but then her voice quickly turned serious. "They aren't hurtin you there are they, cause if they are…"

"Daddy's takin' care of it, don't you worry."

"Oh I know puddin'," She said and then he heard someone else grab the phone from her.

"Time's up." The person responded and then the phone call ended.

"Satisfied?" Flag asked as the Joker threw the phone back to him.

The Joker didn't say anything he just turned away from Flag as he pulled out his phone and texted Johnny.

"Find her." Was all he texted but that was enough. He didn't trust many people but Johnny was one of those few who he knew would get the job done and he didn't need to worry about Johnny betraying him.

"You piece of shit!" Deadshot screamed running up to Flag and slamming a folder down onto the ground in front of him. Papers and pictures scattered around everywhere. "Tell them!" He screamed.

"I don't know what you mean?" Flag tried to ride it off.

"Don't give me that shit!" Deadshot screamed. "I read everything in that folder, tell them. Tell them why were are really here."

"Fine, three days ago a non-human entity appeared in…" Flag started but the Joker at that point had tuned him out. He knew, that this cock and bull story that Flag had been told was not the reason that this group had been created.

When the Joker found out that Harley had been taken to this group, he had every person he knew and every person who owed him a favor, looking into it. And what he found out was that Waller was a power hungry bitch. She didn't care about saving people; she didn't care about trying to turn bad scum bags into good loyal citizens of the United States. What she cared about was how she looked and how powerful she was. Maybe somewhere in her twisted mind she thought she was doing good. But the Joker knew the difference between good and evil, and Amanda Waller stood right on that line leaning a bit more on the evil side.

"You know what, go ahead and just kill me but I'm getting a drink." Deadshot said as he walked into the bar they were standing outside of.

The Joker followed him. Mr. J liked Deadshot, he had always admired him, reading all the stories about him. Deadshot was a business man just like the Joker and their business thrived on the death of others. Also he knew that Deadshot would be a good ally to have when it came time for him to go get Harley. The man who never missed and the King of Gotham would be a force to reckon with.

Before he entered the bar. He turned back towards Flag and bowed laughing as he entered the bar. The rest of the squad soon joined them and the Joker quickly went behind the bar pouring himself a drink before he turned to everyone else.

"What'll it be boys." He laughed as he poured them all shots.

"Here's to honor among thieves." Deadshot said as he clinked glasses with the Joker.

"I'm not a thief." Katana said causing the Joker to laugh. Everyone had some evil in them, because evil does get created it just grows.

"Oh she's not a thief." Deadshot said. And then the room went silent. The Joker hated silence, he liked noise. Silence made him uncomfortable. "Well you know, we were this close. And the worst part is they are going to blame it all on us. But you know for one split second I thought…" Deadshot started causing the Joker to roll his eyes. Maybe Deadshot wasn't who the Joker thought he was. Deadshot wanted to be a hero, wanted to be good, wanted to be boring. And the Joker couldn't deal with boring.

El Diablo and Deadshot talked for a while but the Joker didn't care he just intensely stared at his glass as he spun it on the counter.

"You ever killed any women, any kids?" Diablo asked which caught the Joker's attention.

"No I don't kill women and kids." Deadshot responded.

"Well I do," Diablo said and then went on to tell the story of who he was and blah blah blah. It bored the Joker to no end. These weren't villians. The Joker wouldn't even put them in the category as 'bad guys.'

Suddenly Diablo got to the part of the story about his kids. The Joker froze as he began to think about Harley.

Harley had always wanted a normal life and the Joker knew that. There was some part of the Joker that also wanted a normal life, but he also knew that once you had gone as far as he had, normal was something he could never get.

"And what about the kids." Captain Boomerang asked tears in his eyes.

"He killed them." The Joker growled and suddenly a wave of sadness washed over him. He thought back to about a year ago. He remembered exactly where he was, exactly how he had felt when Harley had told him she was pregnant.


	4. Chapter 4

_One year earlier_

 _Harley sat on the edge of their bed in their massive penthouse suite. She nervously looked at her hands and what she was holding. Harley knew that at any moment Mr. J would be back and she was terrified. For the past couple of weeks, she had been feeling sick and missing out on many of her and the Jokers usual outings._

 _"_ _Honey, I'm home!" She heard the Joker call but she didn't move. She just stayed frozen in that spot gripping the piece of cloth in her hand tighter. "Harley!" He called again._

 _"_ _I'm in the bedroom," She squeaked._

 _The Joker quickly made his way into the room, upset when he found Harley sitting on the bed completely clothed._

 _"_ _Hi-ya puddin'," Harley said plastering a fake smile on her face. "How was the club?"_

 _"_ _Boring without you there my pet." He said as he took off his coat as he sat in his usual chair._

 _Harley couldn't help but notice how absolutely handsome he looked. He was wearing her favorite purple shirt and had it completely unbutton so all of his tattoos were visible._

 _"_ _Puddin'" Harley started, but she could tell that the Joker's mind had already started to wander off._

 _"_ _That bat is really getting on my nerves, you know that him and his little bird boy are trying to get to my men, my men in order to get to me. As if he thought I actually cared about anyone that much." Joker said and that stung for Harley. He quickly popped his neck before he stood up again. "In fact I think I better let him know that this sort of behavior will not be tolerated. Not in my city."_

 _"_ _Puddin'" Harley tried again._

 _"_ _Also I've been hearing a name one that we might need to go persuade to be on our side. Some man named Floyd something or other, goes by Deadshot."_

 _Harley sighed as she began to fold up the small article of clothing she had in her hands. She was about to put it under her pillow once more realizing that there was no point bringing it up._

 _"_ _You feeling up to coming with me tonight Harls, figure we can do some damage while the night is still young."_

 _"_ _Hmmm." She asked._

 _"_ _Where's that pretty little head of yours tonight," Joker asked as he sat next to Harley._

 _"_ _I robbed a drug store today." She said turning towards him._

 _"_ _Now precious what could you possibly need…" The Joker started when Harley handed him a black baby onesie. "What is this?" He asked as his breathing became more rapid._

 _"_ _I know that we had talked about it in the past, and I know that with what happened to your wife and…" Harley started panicked afraid with what the Joker would do._

 _"_ _Harley, are you pregnant?" The Joker asked as he looked at the onesie in his hands._

 _"_ _Y…yes." She said._

 _It was silent for a moment before the Joker started laughing. He couldn't hide it no matter how hard he tried, he was ecstatic. He still remembered the life he had lived before he became the Joker, and he still remembered how excited he was when he found out he was going to be a father. And he also remembered how much pain he felt when he lost his wife and his unborn baby. Part of the reason he had become the Joker was to forget about the pain._

 _He quickly pulled into Harley into a long kiss._

 _"_ _Wait, are you happy?" Harley asked._

 _"_ _Of course, I'm happy." Joker laughed "Looks likes Gotham is going to have a new prince or princess." He cooed and Harley stared at him lovingly as she smiled. "Now, we must go celebrate!" Joker yelled as he picked Harley up bridle style and twirled her around._

 _Present Day_

 _The Joker was snapped back to reality when Flag walked into the bar and sat down._

 _"_ _We don't want you here." The Joker growled angrily. But Flag just stayed silent. "I said leave." He said as he slammed the glass onto the bar shattering it slicing up his hand._

 _"_ _Did you get to the part in that folder where it said I was sleeping with her." Flag said._

 _"_ _Yeah, I've never been with a witch before. What's that like?" Deadshot asked._

 _"_ _You guys can go." He said slamming the panel that controlled the charges in everyone's neck. Little did he know that the Joker had disarmed all of the charges before he had joined this silly adventure._

 _Captain Boomerang took off but no one else moved. Something about his felt funny to the Joker, and not his kind of funny. Flag's personality totally flipped._

 _"_ _What about Harley?" The Joker said seriously._

 _"_ _To be honest, I don't have any control over what happens to Harley. Waller has a special chip in her arm that tracks her heart rate. If her heart stops, then Edwards will get a message and he will kill Harley. For all I know Harley is already dead."_

 _The Joker began to laugh as he hopped over the counter and placed the barrel of his gun on Flag's forehead._

 _"_ _Then what is stopping me from killing you." Joker laughed._

 _"_ _Wait!" Deadshot said. "From what I read about Enchantress, I know that she once ruled the world, so I would assume that she wants to rule it again. And if she's smart, she's not going to kill someone with as much power as Waller, she's going to use her."_

 _"_ _That still doesn't give me a reason to keep this piece of shit alive," Joker cocked the gun._

 _"_ _Well, say we do rescue the world and save Waller, if we don't show up with this douche over here, she will kill Harley." Deadshot said._

 _The Joker sighed as he put the gun away._

 _"_ _Well then let's go rescue the bitch!" He laughed as he strutted out of the bar._

 _Deadshot quickly followed him._

 _"_ _These are yours." The Joker said handing him letters. "You see one of my favorite past times is pickpocketing."_

 _"_ _He's had these, he's had letters from my daughter this entire time." Deadshot growled._

 _"_ _Don't worry, after this is all over, I'll let you kill him. As long as you leave the bitch for me." Joker said._

 _"_ _Deal," Deadshot replied and they turned around to see that the rest of the squad had followed them out._

 _"_ _Let's have some fun!" Joker laughed as they headed towards the swirling light of death._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys I just wanted to let you all know how grateful I am for your love of this story. Now I realize that the timeline is off slightly, but in my head Deadshot was the first one to get taken to Belle Reve and he was taken there 9 months prior to the movie so Harley was taken there after that._

 _I would also like to issue a warning right now the next few parts are going to be incredibly dark! And gruesome so be warned! I love you all. Here you go!_

* * *

As they made their way down the city Captain Boomerang rejoined the group a beer in his hand.

"I got something for ya mate," Boomerang said as he threw Joker Harley's bat. The Joker hadn't even realized that Harley had left it behind. "Figure you can use it on that bitch Waller." With this the Joker added Captain Boomerang to his mental list of people he would keep alive after this was all over. It was a very short list.

"Wait," Flag said as he ushered everyone behind a wall.

"No waiting!" Joker laughed as he started to take off.

"Joker wait!" Deadshot yelled causing Joker to skid to a stop.

"What!"

"We can't go in their gun's blazing when we don't have a plan." Deadshot exclaimed.

"Plans are for pussies." Joker said but he slowly made his way back to the group.

"Alighty roonie." Boomerang said as he threw one of his boomerangs over to where enchantress and her brother were.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Flag asked as Boomerang got out his phone.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." He said and suddenly there was video footage of the enchantress and her brother. "It's got a video camera attached to it."

On the screen everyone could see the enchantress standing in front of the light source coming out of the ground and then her giant hulking brother was pacing behind her.

"That must be her weapon." Flag said pointing at the light.

"Well what are we gonna do about the incredible hulk over here." Deadshot said pointing to the giant glowing man.

"We are going to have to take him out first." Flag started. "Can you zoom in."

Boomerang tried but as he did, the brother noticed the boomerang and shot it out of the sky.

"Fuck!" Boomerang said as he threw his phone.

"You know I left a big ass bomb down in that tunnel there. There's a flooded tunnel that leads right under neither them. We can have the seals swim down retrieve the and detonate it. All we need is for someone to distract the big guy enough to get him over to the corner and boom!" Flag said.

All of them nodded in agreement and they quickly headed over to the entrance of the station.

As the seals suited up, everyone else prepared for a fight. Deadshot reloaded each of his guns, handing the Joker a few clips in order to refill his own gun. K.C. was going to go down with the seals to get the bomb. The Joker still had yet to see what El Diablo was capable of, if anything. Captain Boomerang sharpened his boomerangs, Flag reloaded his clip, and then Katana was in the corner crying into her sword.

The Joker however sat staring at the bat. He had given it to Harley as a present. He ran his fingers over the letters that read goodnight. As he stared at the letters, he tried to suppress the memories, that came with the bat. But no matter how hard he tried he could forget that night.

9 months ago

Harley was 4 months pregnant, but you couldn't tell. She didn't look any different than when she had told the Joker 3 months ago that she was pregnant. But every time the Joker looked at her, he could tell that there was something different. He could see a glow almost, and he loved it. The Joker was doing his best to keep Harley out of too much trouble as not to hurt the baby. They still went on their adventurers, but not to the extreme nature it used to be. Harley pretended to hate how much the Joker babied her, but in reality she loved it. He hadn't yelled or hit her since she told him. He was still her puddin' but a version she loved even more.

That night, he was taking her out to dinner one of her favorite restaurants in town. He had been spoiling her a lot more than he used to. But he couldn't help it, he was so excited to be a dad. He couldn't even believe how excited he was. They were almost there when the Joker saw a familiar black car pull behind his purple Lamborghini.

"Uh-oh!" He laughed causing Harley to turn around.

"Batsy!" She squealed. They hadn't seen the bat or his little friend in months, and both of them were getting quite bored with the wanna-be batman's that patrolled the city. Nothing was like the real deal.

Before he even had a chance to process, what happened Batman's car was gone from behind them.

"Maybe he had somewhere else to go?" Harley asked innocently and the Joker kept looking behind him. He knew there was no way Batman just left. Suddenly he turned back to find the Batmobile (to which the Joker thought was horribly named) in front of him. Usually he would have run right into the other car, however with Harley in the fragile condition she was in the Joker decided other wise and slammed on the brakes.

"Puddin?" Harley asked confused.

The Joker looked behind him ready to back up when he saw Batman's little friend Robin, on his stupid motorcycle behind him.

When he turned back to look out the front, he saw Batman standing in front of the car.

He growled as he rolled his eyes. Usually he wouldn't mind a good fight with the bat but he didn't want to risk Harley getting hurt.

"Stay in the car," He growled at Harley as he reached into the back seat and pulled out his favorite machine gun.

"But puddin'" Harley protested.

"Just stay in the car!" He snapped again as he got out. "Now bats, I don't want no trouble, I just want to treat my girl to a nice night out on the town, go to dinner, maybe rob a bank." Joker laughed earning him a punch to the face. Little did he know that Robin had made his way to the passenger side of the car to go after Harley.

Seeing Robin, Harley quickly grabbed her bat the Joker had given her from the back, just in time for Robin to pull her out.

"Aww bird boy, did batsy send you special just for me." Harley laughed as she took a swim with her bat aiming right for Robin's head. However, the bird boy caught it and yanked it from her hands hitting her right in the stomach with it, hard. Harley froze as she let out a scream. Pain surged through her body. It was a pain unlike anything she had ever felt before.

When he heard her scream. The Joker quickly turned and watched as Robin hit Harley in the face sending her to the ground. That wouldn't have bothered him as much if she wasn't gripping her stomach and had the look of agonizing pain on her face.

"No!" The Joker yelled and it seemed as though both Robin and Batman froze as the Joker ran over and picked Harley up into his arms. "Harls, talk to me." He said as she dug her nails into his arms. That's when he noticed that she had blood running down her legs.


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING EXTREMELY DARK**

* * *

The Joker didn't even think as he placed Harley in the passenger's seat. She still was holding onto stomach her face twisted in pain. No one stopped him as he quickly got into the car and drove off. Running over Robin's motorcycle in the process. He wished it had been Robin he had run over, but he knew that Batman would stop him from getting Harley home if he did that, and he knew he needed to get Harley home as soon as possible.

Quickly he pulled out his cell phone and called Johnny.

"Boss," His assistant asked picking up.

"Go kidnap me a doctor!" The Joker practically screamed into the phone.

"What?"

"Harley is hurt, bad, she needs a doctor, preferably one that specializes in babies." When he said the word baby, his voice cracked.

"On it. Am I bringing them back to the penthouse."

"Yes, and hurry!" Joker said and Harley let out a scream. The Joker hung up the phone as he looked over at Harley. He quickly gave her his hand which she grabbed and squeezed as hard as she could. "I know, I know baby, I know it hurts. But we will be home any second. And Johnny is going to have a doctor waiting for you." He looked down and saw the white seat stained red with blood. "Shit!" He exclaimed as Harley let out another wail. "God, baby…" The Joker started but he had no idea what to say so he just slammed on the gas zooming down the street.

When they reached the penthouse, the Joker barely even put the car in park before he was out of the car and grabbed Harley carrying her up to their room.

She let out another wail as he laid her down on the bed. "Harley, please, the doctor will be here soon." And just as he said it he heard the door open. "Johnny!" Joker screamed as he pulled out his gun and ran down the stairs. He saw Johnny holding a terrified woman who was crying. "You!" Joker said as he ripped the woman out of Johnny's hands. "Fix her." He said as he dragged her up the stairs to reveal that the sheets around Harley had a darker stain.

"What happen?" The doctor asked as she rushed to Harley's side.

"She was hit in the stomach." He said as he sat in his chair rubbing his hand together nervously. "With a bat."

"How far along is she." The doctor asked as she moved down touching Harley's stomach causing her to scream. The Joker quickly bounced from his chair and held the gun up to her head.

"What did you do!" He screamed.

"She's in a lot of pain, I need to give her something." The lady cried as she reached for her bag, that the Joker hadn't even realized she had.

Harley screamed out the Joker's name, his real name, and just like that he was by her side holding her hand.

"I'm here darlin'" He said and he nodded to the doctor to give her the sedative which caused Harley to fall asleep.

"Sir I need to run some tests; it would be better at a…" The doctor started.

"No, she's not leaving. You know what's wrong, just say it." The Joker growled.

"I'm sorry, she lost the baby." And with that the Joker shot the doctor.

Johnny quickly walked in but the Joker turned and pointed the gun at him.

"Boss?" He asked and the Joker fired hitting the wall next to Johnny.

"Find him! Bring me Robin!" He screamed and he threw the gun at the door as Johnny closed it.

That's when the silence hit. This silence however didn't make him feel uncomfortable like it usually did. It terrified him.

Looking at Harley he checked to make sure she was breathing before he quickly went and hoped in the shower. He turned the water on as hot as it would go feeling it burn his skin. The Joker placed his hands on the tiles as he tried to laugh, but he couldn't, not even a fake one. Instead he just let out a loud scream punching the tiles.

When he was done he hopped out and instead of running past the mirror like he usually did. This time he stopped, he stopped and wiped the fog off the mirror and he stared at himself.

He didn't have any of his make-up on, it was just him. For the first time since he had become the Joker, he looked and he remembered the man he was.

"Puddin!" He heard Harley scream and he didn't even throw on his clothes instead he just grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it around himself before he headed out to her. She was sitting at the top of the bed legs pulled up to her chest as she rocked back and forth.

"Baby," He sighed as he tried to sit next to her.

"No!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face. "No!"

"Sugar," He tried to sooth but she just pushed him away as she continued screaming. The Joker had never seen Harley like this. "Harls." He tried to pull her into him but she began to beat her fists on his chest trying to push away.

She continued screaming before finally breaking down into heavy sobs and burying her face into the Joker's chest.

He held her tight as she sobbed. But he didn't cry, he couldn't, no matter how broken he felt inside, he couldn't cry, not in front of Harley. She needed someone strong.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

"Harley Quinn," The Joker said seriously as he grabbed her by her chin making her look at him. "This is not your fault, don't you dare think it is your fault. This is one person's fault and that is the fucker Robin. And don't you worry, daddy already sent Johnny out to go get him, and when I have him, that birds going to wish he was never fucking born." The Joker said.

Harley cried again but she let the Joker get up and get dressed before he returned holding her close again.

"I wanted this baby so bad." She sobbed.

"I know baby, I know." He said kissing the top of her head. "So did I," He thought though he would never dare to say it.

They laid like this for hours Harley sobbing the entire time. It tore the Joker to pieces seeing his queen in the state she was in. And he meant what he had said about Robin. The minute he got his hands on that kid, all hell was going to rain down upon him.

Suddenly Johnny burst in.

"What the fuck do you want!" The Joker screamed at him.

"Boss, we have him. We have Robin." Johnny said. And for the first time that night a smile spread across the Joker's face.

"Puddin," Harley mumbled between her sobs.

"Don't worry darlin' daddy will be right back. He's just got to fry himself a bird." He growled as he got out of bed heading downstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING THIS IS VERY DARK AND MONUMENTAL GORY! BE WARNED**

* * *

As he walked down the stairs, the Joker found Johnny and standing behind him two men holding Robin, who had duct tape over his mouth and his hands were bound behind him.

"Now, look who we have here." Joker laughed evilly as he saw Robin struggle. "This is no way to treat our guest, let's get the poor boy a chair."

Knowing the cue, the two men began to drag Robin over to the Joker's private elevator.

"Boss, we also found this." Johnny said as he threw the Joker Harley bat. As he caught it, the Joker hid his pain with a massive smile.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" Joker laughed as he swung the bat hard, hitting Robin directly in the kneecap.

Robin let out a muffled scream as the men dragged him into the elevator and the Joker walked in as well.

When the Joker had first seen the penthouse, the thing that attracted him the most was the elevator in the living room that led directly to the basement. In fact, that's the reason he decided to move in. He knew it would be perfect to keep up with his "lifestyle." That became his special room. And as they rode the elevator down, the Joker couldn't wait to show it to Robin.

The doors of the elevator opened to reveal a cold dark room, with concrete floors and walls. In the middle of the room sat a chair with restraints. Then on the wall was an arsenal of different weapons, guns, knives, anything that would cause pain, the Joker had up on the wall.

The two men quickly strapped Robin in the chair.

"Now leave us, I want to talk to our little bird friend alone." Joker growled and the two men quickly left.

As the Joker inched closer to Robin he laughed as he saw the fear in the boy's eyes.

"Aww is the little bird frightened of the big bad Joker." He laughed as he ripped the tape off of Robin's mouth. "Good." He growled.

"I didn't mean to hurt Harl…" Robin started and the Joker quickly swung the bat straight into Robin's injured knee before bashing his other knee as well.

As Robin wailed out in pain, the Joker grabbed him by the hair and screamed. "You don't get to say her name!"

"I'm sorry!" Robin screamed and the Joker laughed as he threw the bat across the room listening to it echo as it hit the concrete wall.

"Oo. I can't wait to show you my toys." Joker said as he slapped Robin across the face before he headed over to the wall, running his fingers over all the weapons. "So many to choose from, which one shall I pick." He giggled. "Eenie meenie miney mo," He smiled as his hands stopped on a small paring knife, knowing exactly what damage he could do with it.

"Now let's see which hand should we start with first." Joker said and Robin began fidgeting in his chair trying to get it to move. "Don't, don't!" Joker screamed punching Robin in the stomach. "Try and move, you see you're not getting out of here. That chair is dead-bolted to the ground and those restraints, stronger men than you have sat in that chair and have not been able to break them. Only the best for my special guests," He bowed and then he kneeled in front of Robin grabbing his right hand and took off his stupid little gloves. "You have been a very bad boy lately, and you need to learn your reason."

"Batman will…" Robin started when the Joker dug the knife into his skin and began running the knife upwards taking Robin's skin with him causing Robin to scream.

"What is batsy going to do. Is he going to try and kill me?" Joker asked as he dragged the knife all the way up past Robin's fingers, letting the skin fall to the floor, before he started again. "Because that has worked so well in the past." He laughed. "And if he tries, I will kill him." However, the Joker knew that was a lie. He never wanted to kill Batman, no life would be too boring without Batman. He would however be teaching him a lesson for harming Harley.

Once the Joker finished on Robin's right hand, he moved onto the left. Halfway through however, Robin passed out because of the pain.

"Well, you're no fun." The Joker pouted as he grabbed the bottle of scotch off the wall and poured it on both of Robin's hands causing him to wake up screaming. "Good, now we can get to the real fun." Joker said as he slammed the paring knife right through Robin's left hand. As Robin screamed the Joker skipped his way back over to the wall and grabbed a different knife, a switchblade this time.

"Why, why are you doing this," Robin cried tears streaming down his face causing the Joker to laugh even harder.

Quickly the Joker ran over to Robin straddling him the best he could as he waved the switchblade in front of Robin's face.

"You want to know why I'm doing this, you want to know, do you, do you really want to know." Joker laughed. "He wants to know, he wants to know why I'm doing this, you want to know. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?" The Joker repeated over and over again, feeling everything inside him snap. The smile faded away, the laugh disappeared and all that was left was his angry eyes staring into Robin's.

Robin had been scared for his life on many different occasions, but never as much as at that moment. He knew he was going to die.

"You want to know why I'm doing this!" Joker screamed again. "She was pregnant you mother fucking piece of shit!" He screamed as he quickly placed the blade in Robin's mouth and sliced a Glasgow smile into that pretty little face of his.

Robin's head slumped backwards and the Joker quickly hopped off his lap. Dropping the knife onto the ground. The spring in his step was gone as he went over to the wall once more.

This time he grabbed a pistol, checking the clip to make sure it was full before he aimed the gun at Robin.

"You see bird boy, that baby was my everything. I needed that baby." The Joker said running his finger over the trigger. "Everything in my life has been a fucking horror show, and don't get me wrong, I love this life, but Harley and that baby, they would have set everything right again. We would have ruled Gotham as one big happy family. But you, you had to go and end that didn't you." He fired one round hitting Robin in the left shoulder right at the joint. "And not only did you hurt me, but you hurt my queen. Harley wanted that baby even more than I did, and I have never not given my queen something that she wants." He fired another shot hitting Robin's left arm. "Since you and your little bat friend took my family away from me, I'll take his family from him." He fired another shot hitting Robin in the ribs.

Much to the Joker's dismay, he didn't feel better. Instead he could feel the hot sting of tears in his eyes. "No!" He screamed as he fired all the shots at Robin hitting him every time as the Joker screamed. But still he didn't feel better. Quickly he ran over to Robin and starting beating his face in with the pistol. But still with each time he hit Robin, he could feel a precious on his chest and a lump grow in his throat.

When he had finished beating him, you couldn't even tell who was sitting in the chair anymore. The Joker stared at him for a moment before he dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He let out a loud scream as he placed his head in his hands.

Suddenly he heard the elevator open and the sounds of heels clicking on the concrete. The Joker quickly turned around to see Harley standing there, in her checkered leggings, and a black and red top and her black pumps. He didn't say a word as she walked over to the wall and grabbed the staple gun. That's when he noticed she had a can of yellow spray paint and two cards in her hands.

Setting the spray paint can on the ground, she quickly used to staple gun to staple two playing cards over Robin's eyes. One was the Joker card and one was the Harley card. It was their calling cards, ones they used when they wanted to make sure everyone knew who did it. Which was all the time. Then she slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss on Robin's forehead living a bright red lipstick stain.

She then walked over to the Joker and kneeled down next to him tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," The Joker said voice cracking. "I'm sorry."

Harley quickly pulled the Joker into her embrace as he buried his face in her shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys, sorry it has been so long since I have posted. I'm moving to college today so the posting schedule is going to be a little different. I'm going to try and post every week, but it all depends on how much time I have. Thank you so much for reading and writing comments, I love you all!_

* * *

After that moment, Joker had Johnny take Harley to the hospital to make sure that everything was ok. She had to get surgery, which terrified the Joker. He couldn't lose her too. But Johnny explained that they just needed to make sure that nothing else had gotten hurt. While he waited, the Joker sent Robin's body back to Batman.

Things quickly went back to their usual chaotic normal. They went out and they hung out in the club, as if nothing had happened. No one knew however that the Joker had that little black onesie in his coat pocket at all times. Every once and while, he would reach in and hold it, it calmed him down, and remembered what he wanted. He had also bought two other onesies, one pink and one blue, to which he had hidden in their bedroom. Because he had decided that he wanted a family.

Present Day

"J," He heard someone say, and the Joker turned to see Deadshot staring at him.

"What?" He asked as he threw the bat over his shoulders.

"You ok?" Deadshot asked reluctantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm pissed as fuck," The Joker responded through his teeth.

"Well don't worry man, we are close to getting Harley back."

"You don't get it do you," Joker laughed and everyone looked over at him. "When we defeat this enchantress lady, if we defeat her, this isn't going to be the end. Waller still is going to use us. We are her ticket to fame, to glory, to power. She's not exactly going to just let us go. Plus, we are the bad guys remember, we don't get a happy ending."

Everyone stared at him stunned. Quickly he thought of something to bring back his crazy.

"But who wants happy, happy is boring." He laughed maliciously and everyone but Deadshot turned away.

"Alright, let's roll out." Flag said, and they all made their way to the station where the Enchantress had set up her weapon.

The Joker felt the adrenaline start to kick in as they inched closer. He loved a good fight, it was his drug, and he hadn't had a good fix since Harley had been taken. Sure he beat up a ton of guy one his way to find his queen, but it wasn't the same as a good old fashioned fight.

When the squad finally reached the station, the mood of everyone became much more serious as they began to realize their fate. Seeing the Enchantress in action and her brother, the odds of them winning dropped dramatically.

"That's your girl," Deadshot said and flag nodded. "Well you need to tell her to stop this, go up their smack her on the ass and tell her to knock it off." He said causing everyone to giggle.

"I do not think that would be wise." Flag said seriously.

"I've been expecting that you would come." They heard the Enchantress say. "But why, just because the soldier told you too. Well come out, I won't bite." She said seductively.

No one moved they just looked around at each other.

"I know exactly what you want." Enchantress said and suddenly the Joker felt a haze rush over him.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again, he found that he was no longer in the subway station but back at the penthouse. He was lying in bed, Harley's head resting on his chest. Sighing he pulled her closer to him breathing in her scent. She smelled of cotton candy and gunpowder.

Suddenly he heard small feet running across the wooden floors. He turned to see a brown haired boy, standing next to his bed.

"Daddy, when does Uncle Floyd get here!" The boy exclaimed excitedly a huge smile spread across his face.

"I don't know JJ," Joker said tiredly.

Suddenly a baby cry echoed through the penthouse. Harley stirred starting to get up. But the Joker quickly stopped her.

"I've got her." He then got up and headed over to the crib on the other side of the room. "Precious, what is wrong." He cooed as he picked up the small child in a purple onesie. "Now Veronica, that crying is not very attractive." But the young child continued to cry. Quickly he grabbed the Batman stuffed animal in her crib holding it above her. "Now what's wrong Veronica," He said in his best batman voice causing Harley to laugh. "What, it helps her calm down." He replied innocently and the young child stopped crying staring up at her father with eyes wide. "See." The Joker said as he made his way back to Harley who was now sitting with JJ in her lap.

"So daddy, what are we going to do today when Uncle Deadshot gets here, to babysit." Harley said as she kissed JJ on the cheek.

"Well I figure that we could get JJ some new…" He paused look at the 5-year-old who stared at him excitedly. "T.O.Y.S." He spelled. "And my princess could use some more onesies." He said as the infant held onto his finger.

"She already has a ton," Harley insisted.

"But she needs new one, I want nothing but the best for daddy's little monster."

"I thought I was your little monster." Harley pouted but the Joker quickly leaned over and kissed her.

"You will always be my first little monster. In fact, why don't we go pick up some more jewelry for my queen today." Joker said and Harley squealed with joy as she kissed the Joker again.

"It's not real!" Joker heard someone yell, and he closed his eyes opening them to realize he was still the station, that none of that was real.

Meanwhile

Harley let out another exhausted scream as the electricity surged through her entire body. This had been going on for an hour maybe even more. They would blast Harley with energy, just enough to cause her a remarkable amount of pain, but not enough to kill her.

"How are you feeling Harley?" Griggs laughed.

"Peachy!" She spat.

"We have a little surprise for you, it seems that a friend of yours was snooping around the place. So we thought he would like to see you." Griggs said and two men came in dragging in Johnny whose leg was bleeding.

"Johnny!" Harley squealed looking Johnny up and down.

"Did Mr. J send you." Griggs mocked. But Johnny just stayed silent. "Oh so you're not up to talking. Is there anything you have to say to Harley?" Still nothing. "Wow, really nothing. Harley do you have anything to say to Johnny boy here."

Harley looked up at Johnny tears in her eyes, she knew that Mr. J wouldn't have sent Johnny if he thought that Waller was going to live up to her promise. However, Harley knew in her heart that Waller would never follow through. You don't just get the worst of the worst together and then just let them go.

"Nothing, alright then, I guess there is no use for you anymore." Griggs said and Edwards quickly pulled out a gun and shot Johnny in the head sending blood and brains all over Harley and Griggs.

Harley screamed as she glared at Griggs as she tried to break the restraints but to no prevail.

"Holy Fuck, that was fun." Griggs laughed covered in blood.


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm back guys! Sorry it's been so long. I've been trying to get settled into college, but hopefully this should be a normal schedule of me posting on the weekends. Hopefully is the key word._

* * *

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Harley screamed.

"Do it!" Griggs screamed as he got up close to Harley. Quickly she leaned forward and tried to bite Griggs but he quickly backed up. "You can't do anything bitch," He laughed as he nodded to Edwards who threw the switch again.

Harley screamed as she curled her hands into fists, the pain excruciating. In her head she remembered the first time she met Mr. J.

She had been working at Arkham Asylum for 2 years before the Joker had been taken there. The day he was transferred in, everyone was in a buzz, whispering everywhere. Harleen didn't understand what the big deal was. He was just another insane criminal, who had been arrested by the man they called Batman, and then put in the asylum.

"Do we have enough security to keep him here." She heard someone say as she walked to the room where he was being kept. As she was the psychiatrist to whom had been assigned the Joker.

"Who has been assigned to him?" People whispered.

"Harleen Quinzel."

"Oh he is going to eat that poor girl alive." Even though she had heard the rumors, Harleen wasn't scared. She had handled many of scary people before, and the Joker wasn't anything special.

As she opened the door she found the room dark.

"Mr. Joker," She called. And she heard a purring sound and she turned to see a shadow figure sitting laying on the bed. "Mr. Joker, could you please come into light."

"Doctor Quin-zel" He emphasized the last part. "Why don't you come into the dark, there is a chair near the bed." His voice sent chills down her spine.

"Alright," She complied as she went over and sat in the dark. She couldn't make out any distinguishable feature on his face except for his eyes. His piercing blue eyes almost glowed as the dim light hit them. Harleen couldn't describe how it felt looking into the Joker's eyes, but it was almost like she realized that everything in her life had been leading up to this moment.

Harleen was an orphan had been since the age of 10, so she knew how to handle being alone, or at least she thought she did. She lived in a tiny one room apartment in the bad part of Gotham, but she didn't mind, her job was the most important thing to her.

"Tell me a little about yourself." Harleen stuttered.

"You know everything about me already, it's in that pretty little folder of yours. Why don't we talk about you?" The Joker purred as he leaned close so Harleen could see his face.

He was smiling and he could see the grill on his teeth, something that she never thought was attractive on men, but she thought it suited the Joker. Also she took notice of all the tattoos on his face.

"Why, why do you want to know about me." She gasped unable to catch her breathe.

"You interest me, my little Harlequin." The Joker laughed causing Harleen to giggle.

Harley suddenly opened her eyes tears streaming down her face from the pain.

"Why," She cried her head slumping down.

"This is for my fucking kids." Griggs snapped and Edwards threw the switch again, this time leaving it on for longer.

Meanwhile

"How long have you been able to see," The enchantress said as they all made their way towards her after Diablo had broken them out of their spells.

"My whole life." Diablo screamed.

Joker couldn't stop thinking about what the enchantress had showed him. He didn't want to want that life. That life meant responsibility, and commitment, two words he hated. But yet, he wanted it, he wanted so bad he feared it would be his downfall. Suddenly he heard loud stomping and turned to see the enchantress' brother coming towards them.

"What is that!" Boomerang whimpered.

"We should run!" Deadshot said as he began firing at the thing, but all of the bullet's bounced off of him. The Joker then fired some shots, but still the same results.

"Fuck!" The Joker screamed as he jumped out of the way to dodge the big boys fire things.

Deadshot also jumped out of the way. As another fire thing headed his way.

"GQ are you in position!" Flag yelled but no answer.

Boomerang threw one of his boomerangs at him which Incubus quickly swatted aside like it was nobody's business.

"We need to get him in that corner, that's where the bomb is!" Flag screamed. As Incubus began to go after Boomerang who was shielding himself behind a bench.

"I'll do it, I'll get him there!" Diablo screamed causing Joker to laugh. He still had yet to see what Diablo could do.

Suddenly Incubus began to get the upper hand on Boomerang, ready to blow him into oblivion when Katana came out of nowhere and cut off Incubus' hand.

Everyone watched in horror as Incubus looked at his hand and it quickly grew back. As he went after Katana.

"I lost one family, I'm not going to lose another one." Diablo yelled and Joker rolled his eyes as he charged after Incubus tired of waiting for people to do something. He was about to hit Incubus with the bat when Incubus swung his arm and sent the Joker flying backward smacking into a pillar. He groaned in pain as he looked up to see Diablo running towards Incubus.

"Over here!" Diablo yelled and he quickly shot fire out of his hands.

"Shit," The Joker thought. Diablo did have something to offer.

He began to push back Incubus into the corner however Incubus quickly kicked Diablo sending him flying through some glass into a store.

The Joker and Deadshot now headed at Incubus, Deadshot firing him guns and Joker his. However still nothing stopped Incubus. He knocked Deadshot half way across the room and then turned to the Joker and knocked him back as well.

Suddenly there was a loud roar as everyone turned to see a creature come out from where Diablo had been thrown. It said something in a different language before it attacked Incubus.

"Well I'll be fucked." Joker laughed as he looked at the creature and realized it was Diablo.

At that moment, Diablo was added to the list of people that would be kept alive.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hope you guys enjoy! This scene was a little harder to write because I was doing it straight from memory and while I have seen the movie 4 times (hahaha) I don't have the script completely memorized... yet. Also, the transcript is not out yet. So I hope you aren't too mad if it's a little off. Hope you all have a lovely labor day weekend! And I will see you next week!_

* * *

Diablo fought against Incubus, pushing him back and ripped off his armor over his chest before he began to burn through his skin towards his heart.

The Joker felt the need to cheer for Diablo as it seemed as though he was going to take Incubus out.

However, the tables began to turn as Diablo's hands began to turn back to normal and the fire began to turn into smoke. Incubus quickly saw this advantage and started pushing Diablo, who had completely turn back to normal, into the ground.

"Shit!" The Joker thought running through a way to help, but nothing in his mind worked.

"Diablo get out of there!" Flag yelled but everyone could see there was no real solution for Diablo to do that without letting Incubus go.

"Blow it!" Diablo yelled and something in the Joker felt weird, almost a sadness that Diablo would be killed.

Flag looked at Deadshot who hesitated for a moment before he began to speak.

"Blow…" Deadshot started.

"No wait!" Joker yelled against his better judgement.

"What?" Flag screamed.

"Give me 2 seconds and then you can blow it." Joker said and Deadshot stared at him eyes wide. The Joker knew that the odds were that Flag was just going to blow him to smithereens, but he had to take a chance to save Diablo. Once someone made it onto the Joker's list, they couldn't get off of it until he said so.

"J, what are you doing?" Deadshot asked as the Joker snapped Harley's bat in half so it turned into a sharp point.

"Just 2 seconds then you can detonate the bomb." Joker growled still unsure of why he felt the need to save Diablo. Then he charged as Incubus. Incubus was still distracted by Diablo so he didn't notice when the Joker came up and slammed the sharp bat into the hole Diablo had burned into Incubus hitting him in the heart.

Incubus let out a loud cry as he stumbled backwards right into the spot where the bomb was.

"Blow it!" Joker screamed as he grabbed Diablo and ran. They had barely made it out of the way when the bomb exploded, the explosion knocking them across the room. They hit the ground with a thud and the Joker could hear Enchantress scream something.

"Why did you do that?" Diablo said looking at the Joker who quickly stood up.

"Shut up." He replied as he walked towards the rest of the group who was heading towards Enchantress.

"You're next," Deadshot screamed at Enchantress.

The Joker laughed as he took out his gun and aimed it at Enchantress who suddenly changed from her regal stance back into her primeval stance and then disappeared.

"Where the fuck did she go!" Joker screamed when suddenly she appeared in front of him and threw him backwards far enough so he slid across the ground falling into the giant hole that had been created from the explosion. He did his best to grab onto the cracks in the ground but everything was to slippery. Finally, he got a hold of one of the broken pieces of concrete just as he fell in. His feet were dangling as he began to try to pull himself up. However, every time he tried the piece of concrete got looser sliding him more into the hole.

"Fuck!" Joker screamed as he tried again to pull up but the concrete broke loose causing the Joker to fall into the hole.

Except he didn't fall, his feet landed on something wet and for lack of a better word squishy.

The Joker looked down to see that he was standing on Killer Crocs shoulder's. Without saying a word Killer Croc pushed the Joker up and out before following him out.

After getting out of the hole, the Joker rolled his eyes as he helped Killer Croc out, realizing that he was now added to the list.

Now the only people who weren't on the list, were; Katana, who the Joker thought was a big whiner, Enchantress, obviously, Flag, the Joker still felt that something was off with him, and Waller, who the Joker had huge plans for, fun plans.

Both KC and the Joker headed over to attack Enchantress but just as they got there, she threw Deadshot into the Joker knocking them backwards.

"Get off!" Joker screamed as he shoved Deadshot off. He hated the fact that he had barely even gotten to fight. And if the Joker could just get over to her, he would have torn her to pieces, killing her right in front of Flag.

When Joker looked up he saw KC slam Enchantress into the wall, but when he was about to do it again, enchantress disappeared leaving KC dumbstruck.

"Where did she go!" Boomerang yelled as Deadshot and Joker made their way back to the group.

Suddenly she appeared in the middle of the air with a katana aiming right at Flag.

"Look out!" Deadshot screamed as he slid in between Enchantress and Flag holding up his shield on his arm so the sword would hit that, sending sparks flying.

Joker took this chance and swung the butt of the gun hitting her in the face.

She then looked at Joker angry kicking him in the crotch making him fly backwards.

He groaned in pain, as he made his way over to the group who were now huddled together.

"How do we beat her!" Deadshot screamed. The Enchantress's weapon was now spraying water everywhere making it very difficult to see.

"While we fight her, that thing is laying waste to the rest of the world. We gotta cut her heart out!" He screamed and suddenly Enchantress appeared in between them knocking everyone back.

"Oh she's dead," Joker growled as he charged at her, Diablo by his side aiming his fire at her but she quickly threw him back into the pillar knocking him out. "Fire boys down!' He yelled rolling his eyes as he aimed his pistol at Enchantress.

"Enough!" Enchantress screamed and suddenly everyone's weapons were ripped out of their hands. "Not many have gotten as close to besting me as you have, therefor I will allow you to live if you serve under my feet and join me." She said as she held out her hand.

The squad didn't move, instead, they just stared at her angrily.

Looking around the Joker then took a step forward towards Enchantress.

"J?" Deadshot said.

"You guys really don't think I'm gonna stay with you lame mother fuckers when I could have fun with her." He laughed as he kept inching towards Enchantress.

"What about Harley!" Flag yelled.

"Do you think I actually give two shits about Harley," Joker laughed. "She can stay gone for all I care; you know I really owe you guys for getting her out of my hair for me. She is such a pain in my ass." Then he turned to Enchantress leaving everyone behind him stunned. "If I join you I can have anything I want right."

"Anything, as long as you serve beneath me," Enchantress said and the Joker kneeled looking down at the ground. As he did he began laughing maniacally.

"What is so funny my child?" Enchantress said confused.

"The King doesn't serve anyone," Joker growled as he grabbed Katana sword that was laying in front of him and sliced it across Enchantress' chest as he ripped her heart out.


	11. Chapter 11

Suprise you get two this weekend! So I am thinking of making a website for this series where it will be posted a day earlier there and then I will also do fan shoutouts on this website as well, let me know if you guys would like that! Alright talk to you next week!

* * *

Enchantress let out a loud screech as she threw the Joker backward making him drop the heart. The water that was coming out of her weapon became stronger almost as if there was a hurricane happening just in the station.

The Joker quickly hopped up to his feet again and he watched as Flag threw KC a bag of explosives for him to throw into the weapon.

"J!" Deadshot screamed and Joker knew what he needed, quickly he grabbed the gun Deadshot had given to him and threw it. Everything seemed to slow to a halt as the Joker watched KC throw the explosives into the weapon, and Deadshot aimed the gun at the bag. That's when the Joker realized that Diablo was gone.

Suddenly the Joker began to feel very unsettled. Something wasn't right, Diablo wouldn't just leave, he had about died for this group he now considered his new family, he wouldn't just leave them to fend for themselves. And if he did, he was a better villain than the Joker could ever have imagined.

Deadshot quickly fired hitting the bag exploding it causing the weapon to implode, disappearing into nothing. All of the debris that had been swirling around the station crashed back down the ground with a loud thud.

Enchantress dropped is her knees resting her hands on the ground, looking almost like a gorilla.

While Boomerang began looking for jewelry he could steal the Joker began taking count of the squad realizing that KC was now gone.

"That was a great shot!" Flag exclaimed as he hugged Deadshot

"Hey no, I don't do hugging." Deadshot exclaimed pushing Flag back.

"Let me be with my brother." Enchantress said to Katana who had her sword raised. However, Flag quickly stopped her as Boomerang, handed him Enchantress' heart.

"Just kill her!" Joker yelled. He wanted to get the fuck out of there as fast as he could. Something big was about to go down, and he did not have time for another fight. He needed his Harley back.

Flag, glared at the Joker before he turned back to Enchantress.

"Bring June, back." Flag said seriously.

"She isn't coming back." Enchantress growled.

"You bring it back or I will crush it." Flag threatened as he held the Enchantress' heart with both hands.

Joker then noticed that Katana had disappeared as well.

"Hey!" Joker yelled but everyone ignored him as they stared at Flag and the Enchantress.

"You don't have the balls." Enchantress said and Flag responded by crashing her heart causing her to let out a loud scream.

Something suddenly caught Joker's eyes as he saw a showdown figure move behind a wall in one of the shops.

Not really caring about Flag's sad love story, the Joker went towards the shadow figure.

He climbed over mountains of debris, picking up a gun he found checking the clip to make sure there were bullets in it. There were 3 bullets but it was better than none. The glass cracked beneath his feet as he entered the building. There was no one in there but he could hear footsteps around him.

"Are we playing hide and seek." He laughed as he spun around looking for people. "Come out come out wherever you are."

"Joker!" Deadshot yelled causing Joker to roll his eyes.

"What do you want!" He screamed getting a little tired of how clingy everyone had gotten to him. However, Deadshot didn't answer. That's when the Joker realized he didn't hear anyone talking anymore. "You all decide to shut up now!" He laughed as he made his way back out gun cocked and ready as he knew something was wrong.

As he walked back out into the open area he found everyone was gone, Deadshot, Boomerang, Flag, even Enchantress' body wasn't there anymore, instead there stood Amanda fucking Waller.

Joker growled as he quickly pointed his gun at her standing 10 feet away from her.

"We saved the day, just like you wanted, now are you going to hold up on your end of the bargain," He snapped fighting every urge to kill her.

"We both know that letting you go was never part of the plan. In fact, my men have already grabbed all of your little friends, and they have been transported back to Belle Reeve, and are waiting for a new assignment." Waller smiled. "And you will be joining them."

The Joker laughed. "You think I'm going to stay there, Arkham Asylum couldn't hold me, we'll see how long your precious little Belle Reeve will do."

"Oh you are going to stay in there for as long as I want you to, because I'm in charge. Do you want to see who your lady friend is with," She asked as she lifted out her Ipad which the Joker had no idea how she still had? One the screen was the man he had used to get the phone to Harley, one of the prison guards at Belle Reeve.

The Joker laughed, remembering what his men had done with his family.

"This is Griggs, or at least that is what everyone around Belle Reeve calls him, real name, Harvey Dent, but you already knew that didn't you." Waller said with a dangerous smile. "Griggs is Harley's… special friend." She said and the way she said it sent chills down the Joker's spine.

Suddenly she slid the Ipad across the floor so it lay in front of the Joker. He looked down to see it was surveillance footage of Harley sleeping in a cage. The sight of her sleeping on the floor, made the Joker clench his jaw with anger.

"This is footage from three months ago," Waller said as the Joker picked up the Ipad.

"Why am I watching this…" Joker started when suddenly he saw a man, Griggs walk into Harley cage. Knots began to form in the Joker's stomach as he saw Griggs unzip his pants. "No!" The Joker said as Griggs lay on Harley pinning her to the ground as he began to rape her. He closed his eyes as he listened to her screaming, rage building up inside him.

Not only was he going to kill Griggs when he found him, in the slowest and most unforgivable torture he could even imagine, worse than what he had done to Robin. But he was also going to find anyone who had ever known, talked, or even looked at Harvey Dent and he was going to fucking rip them to pieces then burn the pieces.

Quickly he threw the Ipad to the ground shattering as he screamed. Looking up at Waller he suddenly saw that she had a gun pointed at him. He didn't even have time to aim his own gun before she fired, hitting him, sending the Joker to the ground.

Meanwhile

It had been hours, hours of non-stop torture. Johnny's body still lay in front of Harley's feet and she still was covered in his blood. They had taken a break from the electroshock, when a doctor showed up and removed the bullet, with no numbing accent or anesthesia, from Harley's thigh before sowing her up.

"We can't have you bleeding to death before we finish having fun." Was all Griggs had said then they began shocking her again.

"He's going to kill you." Harley weakly laughed after an excruciatingly long surge.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you." Griggs said getting closer to Harley.

"He's going to kill you!" She screamed.

"Who Mr. J." Griggs laughed as Edwards brought over an Ipad. "Oh how cute Harley, you actually think the monster cares for you."

"He does." She said weakly.

"The Joker only cares about one thing." Griggs slapped Harley hard across the face with his good hand. "Himself."

"That's not true!" Harley screamed but she soon became silent as Griggs kneeled in front of her placing his good hand on her thigh, making her nauseous.

"But it is," His hand began to go higher up her thigh as he made circles on her skin with her thumb.

Harley began to breathe deeply trying to suppress the memories as Edwards held the Ipad out in front of her. One it was a video of the Joker, it looked as though it was some bodycam footage.

"You guys really don't think I'm gonna stay with you lame mother fuckers when I could have fun with her." Joker laughed as he inched closer to a woman Harley didn't recognize.

"What about Harley?" Flag said.

"Do you think I actually give two shits about Harley," Joker laughed and Harley felt her heart shatter. She had always been afraid that the Joker didn't actually care for her, she worried that he just kept her around for fun, but the minute he got bored with her, he would drop her. "She can stay gone for all I care; you know I really owe you guys for getting her out of my hair for me. She is such a pain in my ass."

"He… He didn't mean that," Harley's voice cracked as tears streamed down her face.

"You really think the King of Gotham would want plain old Harleen Quinnzel by his side all the time, he got bored of her so he made Harley Quinn, and now he has gotten bored with her as well. Plus, you are a broken piece of trash who doesn't even deserve to breathe." Griggs growled getting up in her face.

Harley didn't even have a response to that, she just stared at her puddin' who was frozen on the screen a smile on his face. A smile that was brought on by the thought of never having to deal with her again.

"But don't worry sweet cheeks, the reign of the King has ended."

"What!" She said crying now.

Griggs didn't even respond instead Edwards just swiped over another video this time however it was being shot from above. Harley could see the Joker standing facing Waller who had a gun pointed at him. Suddenly she fired and the Joker fell backward before the footage cut out.

"No!" Harley sobbed shaking the chair trying to break the restraints.

"You are nothing!" Griggs screamed in her face as Edwards made his way back to the switch.

She let out another sob as she spit in Griggs' face earning her another smack across the face

"And now no one is coming to rescue you. So you are stuck with me. And Waller said I can do whatever I want with you. Whatever I want." He smiled and for the first time in her life Harley was terrified.

Edwards then flipped the level sending the electric current through the cord towards Harley and as it hit her, she let out a loud agonizing scream as her mind finally broke.


	12. New Website

Not trying to get your hopes up, but I just finished the website and I would love it if you guys checked it out. There isn't much up there right now but this is where I will be posting the story a day early, plus if you would like to send me fanart I will post it there as well. And I will also be posting a fan of the week so keep those comments coming! Please go check it out. Also subscribe to the mailing list. Thank you so much, new part will be up by this weekend.

tweetybird1864. wixsite / akingwilldoanything (just remove the spaces)

Message me if you have any problems with it

If you can't use the link check out the facebook page I just made, by going onto facebook, then searching A King Will Do Anything for His Queen and it should come up, the link to the website is posted there.


	13. Chapter 12

I hope you guys enjoy, sorry the website link wasn't working. Go to facebook and search for the title of this fanfiction! Love you guys so much sorry about the confusion! If people like it I will post stories on the website a day early. Plus there is a fan of the week!

* * *

The Joker groaned as he sat up tending carefully to his shoulder which now had a bullet in it.

"You bitch!" He screamed as he pointed his gun at her aiming at her head.

"You won't fire, your Harley's life is in my hands." She smiled but the smile quickly faded as the Joker dropped the gun to aim at Waller's kneecap.

"You wouldn't. I'll kill…" Waller started as her eyes darted between two of her soldiers were making their way towards the Joker.

"You see no you won't, in fact you will tell these guards to back the fuck off!" Joker screamed and Waller nodded causing the men to stop. "I was never very good at poker, but the one thing I was good at was telling when people were bluffing. And right now Amanda Waller you are bluffing. You won't kill Harley because you need me. I'm the only part of your plan that you actually need, everyone else you could have gotten is weak. And you need someone ballsy enough and fucking crazy enough to do what you need. But you also know that I will only follow you if you keep Harley alive, not only that but you know that if Harley dies, I will come after you, and your family. I will kill your two daughters first, starting with Coretta. Then I will move onto your three sons, should I start with Joseph, or should it be Martin. Then I will kill your husband. And once your entire family is killed right before your very eyes. I will tear you to pieces, in every horrific way I know possible, and you know that I fucking know every way. So don't play like you have the upper hand, because no matter how much you try to tell people otherwise I know your terrified of me."

Waller stared at the Joker eyes wide as he laughed. Quickly he fired hitting her in the kneecap causing her to scream in pain as she fell to the floor. Her two men lunged at him but he quickly shot both of them before he dropped his gun hopping to his feet.

"Get him!" Waller screamed as her men ran over to help her letting the Joker sprint out of the station back down the stairs to the tunnels.

He could hear footsteps behind him but he just kept running pulling out his cellphone calling Johnny.

The phone rang through with no answer and the Joker felt that pit in his stomach grow. In his head he knew that if Johnny wasn't answering his phone, it was probably because he was dead.

The men behind him suddenly began to fire, bullets ricocheting off the wall. It was dark in the tunnels, the only light was from behind them in the entrance, and a little speck of light, where the tunnel opened up into another station. Luckily for the Joker he thrived in the dark. He lived by darkness and night. So while the stupid solider struggled to see, the Joker bolted out into the next station. However as he turned around to gloat, he was hit in the head by a gun.

He let out a loud groan as he hit the floor. Men pointing guns above him as they flipped him over handcuffing him causing his shoulder a great amount of pain.

"Don't even try to escape you piece of shit!" The man who yanked him up yelled. He was a soldier, and as the Joker looked him up and down he could tell that the man was terrified. The solider was more of a kid, looking barely over the age of 21.

The Joker laughed as he leaned close to the boy. "Gettin' a little handsy, take me to dinner first," He smiled as he made a kissy face which earned him a punch across the face. The Joker's smile faded away. He stared at the young boy as he screamed maliciously. The boy then slammed the Joker into the tile wall as he jammed something sharp into the side of the Joker's neck.

As he struggled against the boy, who was remarkably strong, the Joker began to feel more and more tired.

"Goodnight motherfucker." The boy whispered as the Joker slumped to the ground, knocked out.

When he woke up he found that he was in a concrete room which a steel door where a small slide window was.

He screamed as he ran to the door pounding on it.

"J?" The Joker heard someone yell from the room next to him. "It's me, it's Floyd." He said but still the Joker didn't answer instead he looked around the room trying to figure out a way out. Except there was nothing, the room was completely empty, even the walls didn't have any cracks in them. Even the door had all of the bolts melted flat so he couldn't grab them. It reminded him of his cell in Arkham, except this time his Harley wasn't with him. "It's Deadshot." Floyd called again causing the Joker to roll his eyes.

"Yes, I know." The Joker growled.

"Hey I'm sorry about back there, they ambushed us, injected me with some shit, and the next thing I know, I'm wakin' up here…" Deadshot started.

"Will you please, just shut the fuck up, I'm trying to think!" Joker screamed and then Deadshot went silent.

Every plan that he thought of wouldn't work, nothing he could come up with was working in order to get him out. And even if he could get out of the room, he didn't have his normal entourage with him, there was no way he was actually going to make it out of the building. That is, unless he freed the squad. He hated to admit it, but they made a pretty could team, all together they were invincible. But from what he had read about the infamous Belle Reeve, it was swarming with swat members, all trained to fire at will.

Suddenly the sliding window opened to reveal a pair of brown eyes, Waller.

"How that knee feeling sweat cheeks." Joker laughed.

"We have a present for you. So we need you to get back towards the wall and face the wall. Forehead touching the concrete." Waller sneered.

"And what if I don't." Joker replied as he sat down cross-legged on the ground.

"Then I guess you don't get to see the surprise." She said about to shut the door.

Curiosity got the better of the Joker and he quickly stood up and turned around placing his forehead on the concrete.

He then heard the door open and loud thud before the door shut again.

"You can open your eyes now!" Waller laughed and the Joker turned around to see a body laying in front of him. He could tell from the build and the hair color that it was Johnny and angry enveloped him as his vision was blinded by rage. But he couldn't let it show, instead he just fake laughed as he stared through the sliding window into Waller's eyes.

"So," He replied.

"You know how you said you can tell when people are bluffing," Waller said. "Well so can I, Johnny was your right hand man, you can't tell me that you aren't upset that we killed him."

"You people are always assuming things. I don't care about Johnny never have, sure he was useful but that was it." Joker lied.

"Ok fine, then we have another present for you." She smiled and suddenly she disappeared.

Over the P.A. came the sounds of a woman screaming in agony. Joker could tell right away that it was Harley.

"What are you doing to her!" Joker called but no answer. He quickly ran over to the window peering through the small slit but no one was there, he couldn't close the window however so he had to listen to the sounds of Harley screaming. "What are you doing to her!" He screamed for viciously this time as he punched the door.


	14. Chapter 13

It was hours of screaming. The Joker was now sitting in the corner of the room hands over his ears as he leaned his head on the concrete. At this point he had figured that this was just a recording and Harley had actually been killed a long time ago.

He had tears streaming down his face, just as he had had that day when Johnny came in to tell him he knew where Harley was. However, this time he didn't have any weapons to arrange or anything to draw with to keep his attention away from the pain. Instead he just had to endure it. Every once and a while he let out a loud cry, to which Deadshot would respond by saying, how he was pretty sure Harley wasn't dead. And how they would figure out a way out and a bunch of other bullshit the Joker knew wasn't true.

The Joker hated people who were way to wildly optimistic. Two days past with the Joker sitting in his cell like that. He didn't move, he didn't eat. However, he had attacked the poor son of a bitch who had been sent in to remove Johnny's body. The minute he entered the room, the Joker lunged at him digging his teeth into the kids jugular ripping off a chunk of skin when the other soldiers ripped him away. That had earned him some time out of his cell to be beaten to a pulp by the other members of swat team, who each took their turn hitting him.

As day 3 hit, a new feeling arose inside Joker, one he had only felt a few times in his life. It was absolute blinding rage.

If Waller thought she had seen his crazy before, she had no idea what was coming for her.

"Boss we have a huge problem!" The guard monitoring the security footage yelled into his walkie talky as he ran to the Joker's cell, he flung open the door and he couldn't believe what he saw. The Joker was nowhere to be found. The kid slowly made his way into the room gun shaking as he held it out in front of him.

Suddenly an evil laughter began to ring through the empty cell and the kids eyes slowly drifted up to the corner ceiling of the room where the Joker had somehow managed to climb up the doorframe and position himself which one foot on the door frame and the other on the wall. His arms were crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at his victim below.

"I like to climb." Joker laughed as he landed on top of the kid twisting his neck as he heard the satisfying snap and the kid's body went limp crashing to the floor. After grabbing the gun the kid had, he took of the boy's belt before he turned to the camera pointing the gun at it. "I'm coming after you bitch," He smiled before he fired causing the camera to spit sparks before he left.

"J!" Deadshot screaming causing the Joker to skid to a stop and turn to look at the eyes staring out the slit in the door next to his. "Come on man you gotta get me outta here, I can help!" He pleaded and the Joker rolled his eyes as he ran back to the kid's body and grabbed the large array of keys he had. The Joker knew that he didn't have time to save Deadshot, he knew that an entire fleet of swat members were on their way to get him at that very moment.

Quickly he found the one that unlocked Deadshot door and let him out.

"Hey thanks man I…" Deadshot started but the Joker just handed him the gun knowing that it would be more useful for Deadshot to have it.

"Just shut up, we have to get the others." Joker replied and just as he said it a bullet whizzed past his arm. He looked up to see an array of swat team heading towards them.

Deadshot didn't even think as he began firing at them.

"Let's go!" Joker yelled as he ran down the hall towards the other cells Deadshot covering him.

"Hey J." Boomerang exclaimed as he saw Joker heading towards him.

Quickly the Joker unlocked his cage before Deadshot came up behind him and handed both of them guns.

Joker took it as he handed Boomerang the keys. "Go get KC, then meet us outside."

Boomerang nodded and he started to leave the Joker grabbed him by the collar of his hideous orange jumpsuit that matched the Joker's.

"If you leave without me, I will hunt you down and fry you up on the barbie." Joker sneered as he imitated Boomerang's Australian accent.

Boomerang nodded again eyes wide as he took off, shooting some of the guards that came after him.

"We need Katana and Diablo." Deadshot yelled over the rain of bullets that came from both his gun, the Joker's and the other men.

"She's not here, plus I can't trust she won't turn us in. Diablo I can trust, he owes me." Joker yelled as he finished off the last of the swat in the room.

Deadshot and Joker made their way outside grabbing guns off of the dead men as they ran by.

When they got outside they saw a large tank sitting in the middle of the lawn. As they ran up to it they could see Diablo inside of it.

"Hey, essay!" Deadshot said tapping on the glass causing Diablo to look up.

"How did you guys get out!" Diablo asked.

"We don't have time for story time," Joker growled as he shot some of the swat coming towards them. No matter how many he or Deadshot shot, more seemed to appear. Out of the corner of his eye, the Joker could see Boomerang and KC running towards them. KC throwing a soldier into a wall with a satisfying crack.

"How do we get you out of here?" Deadshot asked Diablo.

"It's got a keypad, I don't know the code, the only person who knows it is Griggs and…" He started when suddenly they heard a voice yell.

"Drop your weapons!" Waller yelled and they all looked up to see that they were surrounded by at least 50 soldiers all with their guns ready to fire.

"Fuck!" The Joker screamed as he dropped his weapons. There was no way in hell they could take out all of these guards, even with Deadshot's skill.

Everyone else did the same as they glared at Waller. She was walking on crutches as she made her way over to us.

"That was a very nice attempt," Waller smiled angrily. "But you see I'm not letting you get away that easily."

She snapped her fingers and all the men started to charge at the group, when they suddenly skidded to a stop and all instead turned back to look at Waller.

One of them took off their helmets turning to the Joker.

"Hey boss," He said and the Joker barely recognized him. It was Thomas Schiff one of the Joker's henchmen. One to which he hadn't given any thought about in years as he had mysteriously disappeared and none of the Joker's men could find him. But there he stood, and a smile spread across the Joker's face as he looked at Waller.

"Now, I'm not going to let you get away." He laughed as he snapped his fingers and two of the men grabbed Waller as they dragged her over to him.

"I…I…" She panicked as she tried to fight the men, but one of them quickly punched her in her injured knee causing her to scream.

"How do I unlock Diablo's cell." Joker snapped as his men brought Waller to him.

She stayed silent as the Joker glared at her before he grabbed her face.

"How do I unlock Diablo's cell." He growled more forcefully. "I won't ask again."

Still Waller stayed silent.

"Fine." He said as he slapped her. "Thomas." Joker called and boy quickly ran over to him way to excited. Thomas had always worshiped the ground the Joker walked on, which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't follow the Joker around like a lost puppy. However apparently in this instance it was a good thing he did.

"Yes sir!" He said.

"I want you to find me Joseph Waller, Joseph Waller Jr., Jessie Waller…" The Joker started and he could see the terror in her eyes growing stronger.

"No, wait!" She screamed and the Joker then kneeled down in front of her. "Please, don't, fuck, I'll tell you!"

"Good girl," He said as he patted her cheek.

"The code is," She started when suddenly she broke away from the two men who were holding her. She grabbed one of their guns shooting a few men before KC charged her knocking the gun from her hands and pinning her to the ground.

"Shall we try that one more time, or should I have Thomas…" Joker started.

"Fine it's 73967!" She screamed in pain as KC pushed his hand down on her knee.

"Really," Joker laughed as he quickly punched in the code letting Diablo to roll out of his cage. "Your code is power backwards!"

Diablo then stood up and stood next to Joker along with the rest of the squad. KC still had a hold of Waller.

"Who happens to have a knife on them." Joker said and a bunch of men raised up pocket knives. "Ooo this is going to be fun."

"Wait, you need me!" Waller screamed as one of the men handed Joker a knife.

"Really," Joker sneered angrily bringing the blade of the knife up to her face. "Because I don't see one fucking reason why I should keep you alive!"

"Harley is alive!" She screamed and the Joker punched her.

"You know I fucking hate liars." Joker screamed.

"I'm not lying, I promise. We have held up in a storage building called Warehouse 39, she's there, Griggs is just torturing her, that's what the screams were, but she's alive I promise."

The Joker froze looking at Waller, he could tell she wasn't lying. Quickly he backed off dropped the knife.

"Thomas, you wouldn't happen to have some cars I could use would you?" Joker asked and a smile spread across Thomas's face.

"Of course sir, they are outsi…" He started but the Joker tuned him out as he turned back to look at Waller.

"Now Amanda darling you are going to take us to where Harley is." Joker said and he gestured for the squad to follow Thomas to the cars. He however stayed behind as he grabbed one of the other soldiers.

"I want you to bring me Waller's family also find me Rick Flag and bring him as well."


	15. Chapter 14

They drove for an hour following all of Waller's directions.

The Joker sat next to Waller as he twirled a knife around in his hand.

Suddenly they came to a fork in the road however Waller said nothing.

"Right or left," Deadshot asked as he was driving the car. But Waller didn't respond.

"Right or left." The Joker asked as he turned to her.

"I need assurance," Waller said seriously. "That you aren't going to kill me as soon as we get to the warehouse."

"I can't guarantee that," Joker laughed evilly.

"Then I'm not going…." Waller started when the Joker slices the knife across her arm causing her to scream.

"What I can guarantee is that I will not harm your family," Joker replied but little did Waller know that the Joker's fingers were crossed behind his back.

"If you hurt them…" Waller growled.

"Hey, I'm a businessman, I always keep my deals, as long as my client keeps up on their end of the bargain." He smiled placing the blade of the knife on Waller's cheek.

"Turn left!" She squealed causing Joker to laugh as he put the knife away.

After another 15 minutes of driving, they finally came across the warehouse.

"She's in there." She stated and they could see a black Sudan parked out front.

"Alright, KC, Boomerang, I would you out front making sure no one leaves. Deadshot, Diablo I want you in with me. And Thomas my dear boy," Joker said and a head popped up from the trunk.

"Yes, boss," Thomas said.

"I want you to stay in the car with Waller. If she tries to leave shoot her."

The boy quickly responded by pulling out a machine gun and pressing the barrel against Waller's forehead causing her to wince.

"But don't worry, she won't run, we have guests coming who are just dying to see her." Joker laughed as he pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of her family being held, hostage.

Her eyes burned with rage as she lunged at the Joker but Thomas quickly hit her with the butt of the gun knocking her out.

"Let's go," Joker said to the rest of the squad as they hopped out of the car. He took in the sight before him. He stood outside a giant warehouse with the numbers 39 on the outside. As the squad reached the door they could hear a woman screaming and then a gunshot. Terror ran through the Joker's veins as he slammed his body into the door however much to his dismay it didn't budge. "Harley!" He screamed as he pounded on the door.

Suddenly someone pulled him away from the door and Joker turned around to see it was KC. KC slammed into the doors cracking the wood. After he hit it twice, it broke and the Joker froze at the sight before him. Edwards was running towards the back door but Joker wasn't paying attention to him. Instead, his eyes were looking at the body that was strapped to a chair. Their blonde hair was speckled with blood, and in their face as their head was slumped to the side blood pouring out of the side forming a puddle of blood and brains. She was wearing Harley's clothes.

"J," Deadshot started but the Joker didn't move he just stayed frozen. He wasn't even breathing.

"It can't be Harley," Joker thought. "No, it's not my queen."

Boomerang suddenly appeared holding Edwards who was limping, his leg bleeding.

"What do you want me to do with him J," Boomerang asked.

But the Joker didn't respond he just slowly made his way over to the body.

"Please, please, please," The Joker whispered under his breath.

As he reached the body he collapsed to his knees tears in his eyes.

"Harley." He said his voice cracked. "Harls." He slowly moved her hair out of her face that's when he realized it wasn't Harley. "Oh thank God," He sighed as he fell backwards laying on the ground composing himself. "It's not her!" He called and he wiped his face with his hands before he bolted up running over to Edwards. "Where the fuck is she!" He screamed.

"I don't know, Griggs took her." Edwards panicked as he struggled against Boomerang. "He told me to grab a girl off the street that looked like Harley and dress her in Harley's clothes then shoot her whenever you got here."

"How did you know we were coming?" Deadshot asked.

"We got a call from Flag," Edwards said causing Joker to curse under his breath. He had completely forgotten about Flag.

"Where would he have taken Harley. Where would she be." Joker said as he grabbed Edwards by his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"He talked about taking her to see his family," Edwards said and panic ran through the Joker again.

"Fuck!" He screamed as he threw Edwards into Boomerang. "I want you to take Waller and Edwards back to my penthouse. Thomas can show you where it is. Take KC with you, go!" He said as he ran to a different car grabbing one of his men. "Take me to Griggs house, do you know where it is."

"Y…yes." The boy said terrified.

"We have to go now!" Joker said and Deadshot and Diablo followed him into a car.

"What's wrong, what does he mean he's taking Harley to see his family?" Deadshot asked

"I had his family killed. I burned their house down, with them in it." Joker said as they started the car and drove off.

Diablo looked at his eyes wide and so did Deadshot.

"Don't give me that, he fucking raped Harley. Trust me when I get my hands on him, killing his entire family will seem like child's play!" Joker screamed. "And if he fucking touches her…"

"Hey J, don't worry, we will get to Harley in time, don't worry," Deadshot said.

"Don't tell me not to fucking worry!" Joker screamed then he pulled out a knife and began to carve ha ha into the back of the seats.

They drove around for an hour taking way too many twists and turned for the Joker's liking.

"I thought you said you said you fucking knew where his house is!" Joker screamed at the driver.

"I…I do sir, it's just a few more turns." The boy panicked.

"It better fucking be or I will end you." Joker sneered.

"Y…yes sir."

The boy had been right it was only a few more turns before they came across the house.

Well, what was left of a house? There was just ash everywhere and a few charred pieces of wood. However, they could see someone lying in the ash.

"Stop the car," Joker yelled and before it had even come to a complete stop, he bolted out with Diablo and Deadshot close behind him.

As they reached the house, the Joker could see that it was Harley lying in the ash, in just her bra and underwear.

The Joker went from a normal run to a dead sprint. He reached her in just a matter of seconds. He could see she had bruises on her ankles and her wrists and her face had many different bruises on it, included one of her eyes was swollen shut.

"Harley!" He cried as he pulled her into his arms, sighing when he saw she was breathing.

Suddenly she stirred opening her one good eye to look up at her.

"Hi-ya Harley did you miss me." Joker smiled weakly. She looked so helpless staring up at him.

"Who are you." She replied and the Joker looked at her shocked. "And who's Harley?"


	16. Chapter 15

Warning the next chapter is going to be very very dark and very gory.

* * *

Joker stared at Harley, eyes wide.

"That isn't funny, don't mess with me." He said angrily. "It's me, it's your puddin'" He said as he roughly grabbed her arms.

"No," She screamed as she pushed him back standing up. "I don't know who you are."

"Hey, Harley." Deadshot said coming up to her. "Come on don't play this."

"I'm not playing, I don't know who you people are and I sure in hell don't know who Harley is."

"Well than who are you?" Joker asked seriously realizing Harley wasn't just messing with him, that she really had no idea who he was.

"I don't know, I...I…" She started as she broke down into tears and the Joker rushed to her side wrapping his coat around her shoulders.

"Where did the man who took you go?"

"Griggs, oh he said he would be right back, but then he hit me and the next thing I know you are waking me up. Why did he hit me?"

"Did he do anything to you other than hit you."

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Did he touch you or…" Joker said.

"No, of course not, he said he had rescued me from that awful place and that he was going to take us back home and then we got here and he said this used to be our home but someone had burned it down…" Harley started.

"Our home?" Joker snapped. "What do you mean our home."

"Griggs is my husband." Harley said and the Joker let out a noise that could best be described as a roar.

"He's your what!" Deadshot asked.

"That's what he said, he said that I must not be able to remember him because some man named the Joker was having me tortured, but that he had come to save me from him. You don't think Griggs is hurt do you?" Harley said with a genuine concern.

The Joker didn't say a word as he walked over to the car and let out another loud scream as he punched the window shattering it. When he turned back to look at Harley, he saw genuine fear in her eyes.

"You're him aren't you, you're the Joker." She gasped and then she took off running.

"Grab her!" Joker yelled at Deadshot who quickly did as he said grabbing Harley.

"Please, please don't hurt me." She begged as Deadshot began to take her to the car.

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you!" Joker screamed causing Harley to cower in fear.

"Hey J," Deadshot said as he loaded Harley into the car.

"What!" Joker screamed as he walked over to the driver's side.

"Tone it down, she's already fucking terrified, if you want to convince her that Griggs is the bad guy, maybe you should try to be a…" Deadshot started as he walked to the passenger's door while Diablo crawled in sitting next to Harley.

"A good guy, well I'm not, and neither is she!" Joker screamed slamming his already bloody fist on the hood of the car. "He's brainwashed her to think that I was torturing her."

"J…"

"I want my Harley back now," Joker snapped as he hopped in the car. "I need her back," He whispered under his breath. He looked in the rear view mirror and could see Harley was crying and she was shaking.

Everyone was silent in the car as they drove the painstaking 17 hours back to Gotham and back to the Joker's penthouse, Joker driving the whole way. Harley had fallen asleep after crying for 6 hours. The Joker felt so empty inside, every part of him felt as though nothing mattered, as though killing Griggs and ripping him to pieces didn't matter. He knew that killing Waller and Edwards wouldn't make him feel better, because his Harley was still lost. The whole drive back, he thought about ways of how he would get Harley to remember who she really was.

When he had first met Harleen Quinnzel he had known she wasn't living up to her full potential. She was a shy, timid, naïve young girl who had barely seen anything the world had to offer for her. The Joker had opened her eyes, showed her what living really was.

He still remembered the moment she became his, almost as vividly as the moment it happened.

"Would you die for me," The Joker said as he faced her, she looked gorgeous, her hair was let down just the way he liked it, when her hair was up it made her seem too serious, and the Joker didn't like the serious Harley, he liked his fun Harley.

"Yes," Harleen said as she stared into the Joker's eyes. She loved him, she had fallen in love with the King of Gotham himself. If she was being honest with herself, she had fallen for him the moment she met him.

"That's too easy, would you…" The Joker started as he stared into Harley's eyes. For one moment he forgot about what he was doing, what he was saying, instead he got horribly distracted with the blue in Harley's eyes. "Would you live for me."

"Yes," She said.

"Careful," The Joker said shaking his finger at her. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." Then he slowly made his way towards her as he placed his hand over her mouth so the smile tattoo was showing. "Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes power." He closed his eyes as not to get distracted again, he had a plan for Miss Harleen Quinnzel. "Do you want this?" He asked as he ran his fingers over her plump lips.

"I do," Harleen said and she watched as the Joker fidgeted.

"Say it," He moaned. "Say it. Pretty, pretty, pretty," Then he placed his hand under her chin.

"Please," She gasped breathlessly.

"God, you're so…" The Joker started laughing almost. "Good."

Harley made her way over to the edge of the platform looking down at the bubbling vat of chemicals. Slowly she turned back to look at the Joker who nodded and she fell backwards into the vat.

On her way she thought about the reality of her situation. The voices in her head had told her to come after the Joker, but now they were screaming at her.

"How can you be so stupid!"

"This is what he wanted, he wanted to get rid of you."

"He's not coming after you. He wants you to die."

The voices silenced as she hit the acid.

The Joker watched as Harley hit the acid and turned to leave. It had been his plan all along to have Harley jump. She was useful in Arkham, but now he needed to get rid of her, or at least he thought he did. However as he began to leave he found that he couldn't. He needed to go get Harley, for some reason he needed her in his life. He had never needed someone before.

"Fuck," He said as he threw his coat off and dove into the vat after her. He didn't open his eyes, but he quickly found Harley pulling her to the surface. Her eyes were closed and the Joker could see that his make up was melted off onto Harley's face, it was a good look for her.

The Joker leaned forward and kissed Harley, breathing into her mouth and she woke with a start.

"He came," She thought as she leaned up and kissed him placing his hands on the back of his head pulling him close, he broke away laughing before he leaned back kissing her again.

And from that moment, the reign began.

When they reached the penthouse Joker entered the lobby to find KC and Boomerang waiting as they held Waller and Edwards. Thomas was standing next to them along with the henchman he had told to retrieve Waller's family.

"Deadshot take Harley upstairs to her room, go wait in the elevator I'll be there in a second." Joker said and Deadshot quickly nodded as he followed Thomas to the elevator. "Boomerang, take those two into the club, make sure they don't escape." Joker pointed to a golden curtain and KC and Boomerang followed instructions. "You," Joker said as he slowly made his way to the other guard. "Where are they?"

"I…I put them in the pit." The boy said.

"Good," Joker smiled as he made his way to the elevator.

They rode their way all the way up to the penthouse and as the doors opened Harley gasped taking in the sight before her. Joker had forgotten the state in which he had last left the apartment, all the weapons from the pit were scattered around in a circle, along with pictures of Harley, all of the empty Chinese food containers. The Joker's eyes quickly landed on the baby clothes that were laying out.

"It usually doesn't look like this I promise; it's just you were gone for so long Harley." Joker said as he rushed and grabbed the onesies shoving them in his pocket. He turned to see that Harley had tears in her eyes again. "Thomas will you take these weapons to the pit." Joker said and Thomas quickly began to pick up everything. "Alright let's get you to your room." Joker said as he grabbed Harley's hand and led her upstairs.

As he opened the door he looked at Harley but she still looked terrified.

"This is my room?" She gasped.

"Yes, and you have a closet right through those doors, and then the bathroom is through there. Now if I was torturing you, would I be giving you a place like this." Joker said but Harley's fear didn't waver.

"Griggs said you're obsessed with me and that you just want me for yourself."

"That's not true!" Joker screamed angrily causing Harley to jump. Joker sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I will explain everything when I get back. Right now I have business to attend to." Then he left shutting the door behind him.

"Well," Deadshot said.

"Watch her." Joker said and he noticed that all the weapons had been picked up.

"What are you going to go do," Deadshot asked as he started up the stairs.

"I have company I must attend to." Joker replied as he walked into his private elevator.

"J…" Deadshot started when the elevator doors shut, leading the Joker down to the pit.

As the doors opened the Joker laughed. There sat Amanda Waller's entire family all strapped to their own chairs.

"Here they are boss, all your weapons, I can clean them for you if you want…" Thomas started.

"No, go upstairs Thomas." Joker replied.

"But…"

"Go upstairs!" Joker screamed and Thomas quickly ran to the elevator.

"Well hello my honored guests." Joker laughed maliciously.

"What are we doing here." The oldest man said.

"You must be Joseph Waller, it's nice to meet you, you see I'm a friend of your wife's." Joker replied and then he walked down the line looking at all of them. "You must be Joe Jr, Martin, Jessie, Demetria, and Coretta." That's when the Joker noticed there was another woman sitting next to Coretta. "I'm sorry I don't believe I know you." But the woman didn't answer she just began to sob. "What's your name!" Joker screamed hitting her causing the men to yell. "Tell me your name."

"Mary White." The woman sobbed.

"Oh you're Amanda's sister." Joker laughed. "We are going to have so much fun."

The Joker then walked over to his wall and grabbed his saw.

"Let's see how much damage I can do with this," He said as he walked over to Mary.


	17. Chapter 16

WARNING EXTREMELY GORY AND VERY DISTURBING

* * *

When the Joker had finished he was covered head to toe in blood. He dropped the saw in the pile of other saws to which he had broken before he headed back to the elevator.

"Boss," Thomas said as the Joker entered the penthouse once more.

"Thomas please go prepare the pit for our next guest, but keep Waller's family handy I want to give them to her as a present." Joker said as he started up the stairs. "Also tell Boomerang and KC to prepare the other two."

As he entered the bedroom he could see Harley was sleeping on the bed, which he was grateful for. He wasn't sure how well it would go over if Harley saw him covered in blood.

"What did you do!" Deadshot screamed and the Joker quickly ran over and placed his hand over Deadshot's mouth.

"Shh," Joker said as he quickly looked over at Harley who had barely stirred. She was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt, two items of clothing the Joker didn't even know Harley owned. She turned to her other side but stayed asleep. "How is she?" Joker asked quietly.

"Still fucking terrified, I tried to talk to her about it tell her what really happened but she won't believe me." Deadshot said.

"Fuck," The Joker whispered under his breath. Then he got an idea. "Go find me Waller's Ipad."

He didn't even wait for Deadshot to respond instead he headed into the bathroom to take a shower. So many thoughts were running through his head and if he was going to be effective in torturing the living shit out of Waller and Edwards he needed to clear his head. The Joker hopped in the shower cranking it to the hottest setting. He watched as the blood ran off his body and down the drain.

Joker hated the fact that he didn't feel any better. He still felt so empty, like he wasn't complete. After he had rinsed all the blood off, he reached out to grab his towel, however he froze as his eyes landed on Harley's towel. Quickly he grabbed it and brought it up to his nose breathing in Harley's scent that barely lingered on the towel. The Joker had forgotten how long it had been since his queen had been home.

Slowly he put the towel back on the rack as he grabbed his own drying off, wrapping it around his waist before he headed out to the room heading into his own closet. He looked this his wardrobe looking for the perfect outfit, one of Harley's favorites. That's when his eyes landed on a purple silk shirt. He quickly put it on only buttoning the bottom two buttons before he put on black dress pants. As he went to leave he noticed his purple alligator jacket and that's when he remembered that the onesies. Quickly he ran back to the bathroom looking through the pile of bloody clothes.

"Come on," He whispered under his breath, sighing when he pulled them all out of his pants pocket to find that miraculously they had no blood on them. He then quickly turned back to drop the onesies off in his coat pocket but as he exited the bathroom, he found that Harley was awake. "Hars," He said and she turned to look at him. "How are you feeling," Quickly he slammed the onesies in his pants pockets.

"I'm fine," She said coldly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen, I know that that bastard Griggs told you that I…" Joker started.

"Floyd already told me," Harley responded.

"Yes, yes he did but he also told me that you don't believe him."

"No I don't."

"Harley, listen to me, Griggs is the liar. You have lived with me for the past 5 years, you are mine." Joker growled.

"Why, why would I be yours." She spat. "You're a killer."

That stung. The Joker stared at her angrily as he got off the bed.

"You will remember!" He screamed as he slammed the door locking it.

 _"_ _J," Deadshot said as he walked up the stairs. "I found it."_

 _"_ _Good, show her the video of Griggs raping her." Joker snapped._

 _Deadshot stared at Joker eyes wide. "I don't think that that is a good idea."_

 _Joker cocked his head to the side staring at Deadshot angrily_

 _"_ _Excuse me." He growled._

 _"_ _She is terrified of you, she thinks you are dangerous to her, she's terrified that you are going to hurt her or worse. Do not show her video footage of Griggs raping her. While it might show her that Griggs isn't a good guy, it's not going to show that you love her." Deadshot responded._

 _"_ _I don't lo…." Joker started._

 _"_ _Don't give me that shit, we went on this entire fucking journey to rescue her, if you aren't in love with her than I don't know what the fuck you are doing. Show her that you love her." Deadshot said and the Joker didn't say a word as he stormed to his elevator just as Thomas came out of it._

 _"_ _Did you clean it?" Joker asked._

 _"_ _Yes, they are down there waiting for you sir," Thomas said he was covered in blood._

 _"_ _And Waller's presents."_

 _"_ _They are in the elevator," Thomas said and the Joker looked behind him to see 7 burlap bags stained in blood._

 _"_ _Good," Joker replied as he hopped in the elevator a smile on his face._

 _When the doors opened he saw Edwards and Waller tied to chairs._

 _"_ _Joker listen to me, you can't kill me." Waller bitched._

 _"_ _Shut the fuck up Waller, I will deal with you later," Joker said as he ran over to the wall grabbing the tuck tape ripping off a strip and placing it on Waller's mouth much to her protest. Then he turned to Edwards._

 _"_ _What did you do to Harley." Joker snapped punching Edwards._

 _"_ _I electrocuted her." Edwards laughed causing the Joker to grit his teeth. "I electrocuted her until her mind melted."_

 _The Joker quickly walked over to the wall and grabbed a knife throwing it at Edwards hitting him in the shoulder causing him to scream._

 _"_ _Undo it." Joker screamed._

 _"_ _It's not something you can just undo you mother fucker." Edwards laughed cockily._

 _The Joker quickly ran over to Edwards sitting on his lap._

 _"_ _You think this is funny, do you soldier boy, well I can make this real funny." Joker said as he ran his hands through Edwards hair._

 _"_ _Do your worst." Edwards spat in Joker's face._

 _The Joker hopped off and ran over to the wall, grabbing his butcher's knife. "Oh I will." He said as he walked over to Edwards grabbed his hand and chopped off his first three fingers causing Edwards to cry out in pain, causing the Joker to laugh._

 _"_ _You son of a bitch!" Edwards screamed as he fidgeted in his chair._

 _"_ _How do I fix Harley!" Joker screamed back punching him in the stomach._

 _"_ _Fuck you!" Edwards screamed and Joker cut off his pinky as well then he dropped the knife walking back over to his wall, all while he could hear Waller's muffled screaming._

 _"_ _You wanted to play Edwards, so let's play," Joker sneered. "Now what games should we play next." He smiled as his eyes landed on the wooden bamboo shoots. "Oooo these look fun."_

 _"_ _I've been trained to handle torture." Edwards said but the Joker could still see fear in his eyes._

 _"_ _You have never been trained to handle me." Joker growled then he got behind Edwards kneeling down so he was eye-level with his hands. He grabbed the hand that still had fingers. He started with the pointer finger. Slowly sliding the bamboo shoot under the nail pushing it farther and farther, causing Edwards to scream out in pain. As soon as he pushed it as far as it would go, the Joker broke off the shoot right before the nail so it would stay then he moved onto the next finger, and the next, until everyone of Edwards fingers had a bamboo shoot under the nail._

 _Edwards was screaming profanities at the top of his lungs which caused the Joker to laugh._

 _"_ _Tell me how to fix her! I won't ask again." Joker screamed as he walked back over to the wall and grabbed the hammer._

 _"_ _You cock sucking piece of shit mother fucking…" Edwards started._

 _"_ _Well that's not very nice," Joker said as he took off Edwards military boots._

 _"_ _No, don't, don't!" Edwards screamed as the Joker brought the hammer down hard onto his foot shattering every bone._

 _Edwards couldn't even scream instead he just gritted his teeth barely able to breath because of the pain._

 _The Joker went to hit his other foot when Edwards screamed._

 _"_ _No! Wait!" He broke. "There isn't a way to fix Harley. Not unless you electrocute her again, but that could possibly kill her. Please that's all I know. Now if you let me live I will work for you do whatever you…" Edwards stated and the Joker hit him across the face with the hammer._

 _He continued to hit him with the hammer, blood spraying everywhere, until he felt like he wanted to stop._

 _After he was finished he dropped the hammer and turned to Waller a smile on his face. "You're turn."_


	18. Chapter 17

_Very Gory be forwarned_

* * *

The Joker swaggered his way over to Waller whose eyes had tears in them. He ripped the tape off her mouth causing her to cry out in pain.

"Please," She begged causing the Joker to slap her.

"I didn't really picture you as the begging type." Joker sneered. Then he got right up in her face. "Not so powerful now are you."

The Joker walked over to the wall and grabbed a straight razor and brought it over to Waller. "I think you need a new haircut." He laughed as he began to cut off chunks of her hair in different patches nicking her skin causing her to scream. "Oh I'm sorry did that hurt." Joker laughed as he sliced off the tip of her ear.

"Shit!" She screamed.

"Oh dear now it's uneven, better just cut the whole thing off." Joker laughed and in one sharp movement he chopped off her ear.

She screamed out in pain as she tried to fight against the restraints. "You son of a bitch!" She screamed.

"Oh, I'm just beginning. In fact, I have some presents for you." Joker laughed as he skipped over to the elevator as he began to drag out each over the bags one by one, one of them, however, fell over spilling its contents a head rolling out all the way to in front of Waller's feet, it was her youngest daughter Coretta.

"No! Oh god, you fucker!" Waller screamed as she began to sob.

"Oh no, I spoiled the surprise." Joker sneered as he kicked all the bags over revealing the dismembered bodies of Waller's entire family. Quickly he grabbed her husband's head and placed it on Waller's lap. "They all begged for mercy, they prayed and they begged me not to kill them. Joe Jr. actually begged me to kill him as soon as I had sawed off his arm.

"You mother fucking piece of shit I'm going to kill you!" Waller screamed.

"Shut up!" Joker screamed hitting her across the face.

"No, you know what, I'm going to keep you alive so you can see how much Harley hates you." Waller sneered.

Joker was taken aback.

"That's right, I know about Harley, I told them to torture her until she broke. I knew that you are nothing without your queen. But killing her wouldn't do any good, instead, I did what would really hurt, I made her see you who you really are, a freak and a monster." Waller screamed. "What is she going to do when she sees you like this!"

The Joker let out a roar as he ran to the wall grabbing a knife them he ran back to Waller slamming it into her thigh, and as she let out a cry, the Joker grabbed a handful of body parts and shoved them into Waller's mouth.

"Choke on that bitch!" Joker said and he watched as Waller began fidgeting choking. The Joker watched her choke until she was about to pass out then the Joker ripped the chunks of guts out of her mouth causing her to gasp for air. "I will get Harley to remember, because I am king, and the king always gets what he wants."

"Oh that's not true, what about your baby." Waller said and the Joker took a step back breaking slightly.

"How did you…" Joker asked.

"I know everything, plus I also know that when Harley came to Belle Reeve she was pregnant." Waller said and the Joker's knees buckled as he fell to the floor.

"What," He gasped.

"But don't worry, I took care of it, there won't be any little Joker's running around." Waller laughed.

"No!" Joker screamed as he ripped out the knife out of Waller's leg, knocking the head out of her lap and startled her. "I'm going to fucking kill you."

He was about to cut off her nose when suddenly Thomas burst out of the elevator.

"Boss!" Thomas screamed.

"What!" Joker screamed and he turned to see a panicked Thomas.

"We have a major problem." Thomas responded.

"Deal with it then." Joker said as he turned back to Waller.

"Sir, Flag and his bodyguards are here." Thomas said and Joker froze.

"Fuck," He said as he hopped off of Waller. "Watch her!"

Quickly he ran into the elevator and went upstairs. When the elevator doors opened the Joker was greeted by gunfire. "Shit!" He screamed and suddenly Deadshot was right next to him handing him a gun.

"He's got Harley!" Deadshot yelled.

Anger radiated through the Joker as he fired a shot a Katana who lunged at him. It missed and the Joker quickly had to dodge her blade.

"Where is he!" Joker yelled as he elbowed Katana in the face.

"In the club," Deadshot screamed as he kicked back another guard before he aimed his gun at Katana giving Joker enough time to run out of the room, towards the main elevator.

In a matter of seconds he was down in the club and there stood his Harley back in her cage, but this time, Flag was holding her at gunpoint. KC and Boomerang were fighting with their own guards trying to take them out.

"Where's Waller!" Flag screamed as he dug the barrel of the gun into Harley's temple.

"Flag, let her go!" Joker screamed pointing his gun at him.

"Don't pull that shit Joker, you know that it would be so much easier if I were to just shoot her. At least then you could pretend she died still loving you." Flag sneered and the Joker was taken aback. "Oh come on, you actually think I didn't know about the plan to torture Harley."

The Joker looked at Harley was sobbing and shaking with fear. "Don't worry, ba…" Joker started when suddenly he heard someone come up behind him, as he turned around just as Katana sliced her sword across his side causing him to fall to the floor.

"Shit!" Joker screamed.

"Flag, we have to go!" Katana yelled as the Joker grabbed his side.

"We are taking Harley," Flag said and he started to move but Harley protested.

"No, please." Harley begged and Flag smacked her across the face with the butt of his gun.

The Joker quickly looked over at KC and Boomerang who were staring at him. He looked at them then at Katana hoping they would get the idea. KC quickly nodded and he charged Katana, while Joker turned to Flag pointing the gun at him.

"You wouldn't I will kill…" Flag started when the Joker fired hitting him right between the eyes sending blood and brains spraying everywhere and causing Harley to scream.


	19. Chapter 18

_Warning Gory! Also, let me know if any of you are interested in creating fanart for this site in which it would be posted on the website_

* * *

Katana quickly ran away and KC went to go chance her. "Leave her!" Joker yelled as he ran over to Harley catching her just as she passed out.

"J!" Deadshot screamed as he ran into the room skidding to a stop as Joker scooped Harley up into his arms. "Is she…" He asked noticing all the blood and seeing Flag's dead body.

"She's fine! Did you take care of the other guard?" Joker asked as he walked towards the elevator. "KC, take Flag down to the pit. Deadshot follow me, the rest of you clean this place up!"

KC nodded picking up Flag's body following Deadshot and Joker into the elevator.

When they got up to the penthouse KC got in the personal elevator and disappeared while Joker carried Harley up to their room and Deadshot stayed downstairs.

Slowly he walked over to their bed and laid her down. She looked so weak, it broke the Joker's heart.

In his head, he couldn't stop thinking about what Flag and Waller had said.

"At least you could pretend she died still loving you."

"Don't worry I took care of it there won't be any little Joker's running around."

Tears started to well up in the Joker's eyes and he rubbed his face with his hands as he cleared his throat. Leaning forward he kissed Harley on the forehead before he headed back to the living room.

"Watch her!" Joker snapped at Deadshot as he headed into the elevator heading back down to the pit.

When the doors opened the Joker found Thomas beating Waller with Flag's body by his feet.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Joker screamed as he grabbed Thomas and pulled him backward.

"I'm sorry boss," Thomas said. "I just couldn't…"

"Go upstairs, I'll deal with you later." Joker snapped. Thomas quickly ran to the elevator disappear leaving the Joker with Waller once again.

"I'm sorry about Thomas, sometimes he just gets too excited." Joker laughed as he bent down and grabbed Flags hair dragging him closer to Waller. "I brought you a friend." Then he slammed Flag's head hard into the concrete. "Now where were we!" Joker screamed as he ripped the knife out of her thigh again straddling her, placing the blade of the knife on the tip of her nose. He then began to slice off the tip of her nose as she screamed. One he had finished he looked at his work and frowned. "Not enough." He huffed as he started again. This continued until the Joker had completely cut off Waller's entire nose.

She had lost so much blood Joker knew that he had to hurry up and inflict as much more pain as he could before she died from blood loss.

"This won't bring your Harley, or your babies back." Waller said weakly.

"You right, but it sure will be fun!" Joker screamed as he slammed the knife into her eye causing her to scream as he pulled the knife out her eyeball coming with it. He then began to peel off the skin from her face, starting from the wound where her nose used to be then moving up words, scalping her. She had lost consciousness but the Joker felt that she still had a faint pulse. Once he had finished he hopped off of her as he walked back over to the wall grabbing a can of gasoline and a lighter. He glared at Waller everything welling up inside as he began to pour the gasoline all over Waller's body.

She groaned as she shifted.

"Waller, Waller, Waller," Joker said. "Do you repent for your sins. Do you feel guilty for all the people you killed and for all the lives that you destroyed? You are the reason your entire family is dead. You thought that you could control me and not have to face the consequences. Goodbye bitch!" Joker said as he flicked on the lighter throwing it on Waller, setting her ablaze.

As she burned the Joker sat down on the ground watching the flames. When Waller had burned down to nothingness the Joker finally wandered back to the elevator sadly.

He made his way up to the penthouse, however before he reached it he turned the elevator off so it stopped leaving him in the dark. For a moment he just sat in silence in the dark before he let out a loud scream and began punching the mirror hearing the glass shattered, he just kept punching it over and over ignoring the pain in his hand. He didn't feel any better, and hearing what Waller said made him feel even worse.

"Harley was pregnant again." Joker thought as he slowly took a deep breath and he could hear a baby cry in his head.

He flipped the elevator switch turning it on as he got to the penthouse.

When the doors opened, his face snapped from sad to his usual crazy.

"Where is Thomas!" Joker screamed.

"S…sir…" Thomas said appearing and the Joker quickly ran up to him grabbing him by the back of his neck kneeing him in the stomach.

"What the fuck were you doing!" Joker said kicking him again sending him to the ground.

"I'm sorry boss, she started talking about how Harley was pr..." Thomas started and the Joker punched him in the face.

"Shut the fuck up!" Joker screamed as he began punching his face in.

"J!" Deadshot scream pulling Joker off causing the Joker to growl at him. "What the fuck are you doing!"

"He was beating on Waller." Joker started as he pushed Deadshot back.

"So! I would assume you were planning on killing her anyways!"

"I'm the only one who gets to beat up people in the pits!" Joker screamed but he could see that Deadshot wasn't looking at him anymore, instead he was looking behind him at the shattered mirror.

"J, what did Waller say." Deadshot asked.

The Joker didn't even respond he just turned to go up the stairs.

"J!" Deadshot yelled running after him. "Come one man, what the hell is up with you, I know this isn't just about Harley, what did Waller say."

"Go back downstairs," Joker sighed.

"Come on Joker."

"Go the fuck back downstairs." Joker screamed as he stormed into his room seeing Harley was still asleep.

He sighed leaning his back against the door. Joker looked at Harley as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as he reached into his pocket pulling out the onesies.

"I'm sorry," Joker said as he placed his face in the onesies as he began to sob.


	20. Chapter 19

The Joker must have fallen asleep, probably due to the fact that he hadn't slept in a week and hadn't gotten a really good sleep since Harley left because the next thing he knew was the sound of the bathroom door slamming shut.

He woke with a start noticing he was curled up on the edge of the bed gripping the onesies tightly within his hands. Quickly he looked over to see Harley was not in bed anymore, however he could hear the water running in the shower and the panic subdued. Looking back he noticed that the blood on his hands was now on the onesies. Seeing this he could feel the lump in his throat growing again, so he took the onesies putting them back into his alligator jacket pocket. As he made his way back out to the room, he was greeted by a soaking wet Harley, however, she was wearing the clothes that she had been wearing before and they were soaking as well.

"Harley?" He asked as he looked her up and down.

"He's dead, that man, he's dead, you killed him, you killed him, his blood it's…" She started hyperventilating and the Joker quickly ran to her side.

"Hey, calm down, it's ok, he was a bad man, he…" Joker started but he could see Harley was staring at his hands.

"Whose blood is this?" She asked seriously.

"Harley," Joker sighed knowing he couldn't tell her.

"Whose blood is this?" She growled angrily.

Joker sighed again knowing he couldn't keep this from her. He always told Harley everything, she was his therapist for god sake. Harley was the only person, who was alive, who knew what the Joker's real name was. He had let her in, he could just keep her in the dark. So he told her. He sat on the bed with her starting from the first time he had met Harleen Quinnzel and went through everything. He couldn't make eye contact with her as he told her the story. He told her about Batman, about their Kingdom, about the fun they used to have. Joker told her about her feeling for him and tried his best to describe his feelings for her. Though he failed, unable to find the words.

When he came to the story about Harley's pregnancy, he froze. He looked up and saw that she was already crying. She looked him in the eye and there was pity, something the Joker had never seen before, no one had ever looked at him with pity, no one had ever been sad for him before. Shaking his head, the Joker moved on, not telling Harley about the pregnancy instead he told her about the Suicide Squad about what Waller did, about what Griggs did, and what Edwards had done to her. Once again he skipped the part about what Waller had told him, also he skipped the part about Griggs raping her.

After he had finished there was a long pause of silence. The Joker's hands were shaking and he was nervous, the Joker was never nervous. "Harley?" He asked.

"What happened to you?" Harley squeaked as she looked up at him sadly. "What made you into this?"

Joker stared at her for a second before he stood up and walked over to the window looked

out at the world below.

He had told Harley this story once, it was the only time he had ever talked about it. Even though he knew it wasn't her fault that she didn't remember, the Joker didn't know if he could talk about it again. He didn't want to remember that part of his life, it was over, it had happened and it was what had shaped him into who he was, but he didn't want to relive it again.

Without saying another word, the Joker went into the bathroom and hoped into the shower. He needed to calm down, he was getting too worked up. His kingdom required his attention, he couldn't let this stop him. Plus, he still had Griggs to find and torture the living shit out of him.

The Joker stayed in the shower for a long time, afraid to face Harley again, but he knew that he had to. He hoped out wrapping his towel around his waist as he headed back out into the room.

He found that Harley had changed. She was wearing her checkered leggings and she had on her black and red long sleeve shirt as she sat cross legged on the bed staring at her hands.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he walked into his closet to get changed.

"I believe that you care about me a lot, but…" Harley yelled.

Joker quickly changed into his black sweatpants as he came back out to Harley.

"What were you saying, babe?" Joker asked.

"I need to leave," Harley said and Joker stopped.

"You can't leave," He snapped angrily.

"But you told me you care about me…" Harley started.

"Yes and I do, that's why you can't leave. If you leave this house, without a guard, you will be putting yourself danger, people would try and kidnap you to use you against me. No, it's not happening."

"Please, I can't be in this house anymore."

"Why this is a great place, it's spacious, and you have your own bathroom and closet! The club is right downstairs…"

"Because I don't love you!" Harley screamed causing the Joker to stop talking. "I see how you look at me, you look so sad because I don't remember. I can't stay it is just hurting you more."

The Joker balled his hands up to fists, but he knew he could go off on Harley, she was right, this Harley didn't love him. Why would she?

"Well, it's been a long few days you should probably just sleep on it." The Joker responded through his teeth.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked.

"Oh don't worry about me doll face, I won't sleep tonight, I gotta get the club back up and running," Joker said and he left shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he left, the Joker let out a loud angry scream.

"Johnny!" He called but as soon as the name had left his mouth, he remembered that Johnny wasn't going to be there to answer his calls anymore. "Fuck! Thomas!" Joker screamed and the now beaten up boy came limping towards him.

"Yes, boss." He said weakly.

"Go make sure the club looks nice, call everyone on my payroll, tell them the club is opening again. Also, you need to go to Johnny's house and get all of the information he has on my clients set me up any appointments that need to be made."

Thomas nodded as he took off.

The Joker sighed looked down at his appearance, he couldn't go to the club in sweats. He groaned as he headed back up the stairs to get changed. When he opened the door he found Harley sound asleep.

He quickly headed into his closet, changing into his dress pants and his green shirt grabbing his purple jacket. As he put it on, he subconsciously reached into pocket feeling the onesies. Sadly he pulled them out, and set them on the top shelf of the closet, as he left to go down club.


	21. Chapter 20

_So I can't read your comments for some reason. If anyone can read any of the new ones past the 22nd please send me a private message telling me what they said. I've tried to get a hold of fanfiction but they won't respond. Thank you so much._

* * *

As soon as the club opened its doors again, it was filled with its usual rough and tumble group. It almost seemed like it hadn't been closed for the past month and a half.

"It's good to have you back J." A man said coming into his booth. Deadshot quickly stopped him placing his hand on his chest. Joker had given all of the suicide squad different jobs to do at the club. He had made Deadshot his body guard, his new Johnny. There was no way in hell he was going to put Thomas in charge of that, anyone could snap Thomas in half like a twig. Boomerang and KC were his bouncers, and Thomas was setting up his appointment also handling the money. Diablo was upstairs in the penthouse keeping an eye on Harley.

The Joker looked up at the man standing there and it brought him back to almost a year and a half ago.

"It's good to have you back J." Monster T said as he reached out his hand to shake Joker's hand.

"He doesn't shake hands." Johnny responded.

The Joker wasn't even listening to the man sitting before him, instead his eyes were fixated with watching his Harley dance in her cage. She was mesmerizing, swaying her hips and rubbing herself all over the man the Joker had given to her as a gift, a toy for to play with while the Joker was preoccupied with business.

"Making you good money." Monster T said drawing the Joker's attention away from his precious Harley.

The Joker brought his hand up to stop Monster from talking. "Are you sweet talkin' me" Joker laughed as he brought his hand up over his mouth. As Monster gave him a worried look the Joker dropped his hand as he began to sway. "I love this guy he's so intense!" He laughed and he watched as Monster's gaze went from him to Harley who was dancing.

"You're a lucky man," Monster said as he watched Harley, he took in every curve, every seductive move she made, his pants growing tighter. "You got a bad bitch."

Something inside the Joker snapped as he brought his hand up, shaking, as he pointed at Harley. No one talked about his queen like that, and he could see from Monster's pants that he was getting way too excited watching Harley dance. "She's…" The Joker starting standing up, and Monster quickly looked back at Joker knowing he had royally fucked up. "The fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch," The Joker's voice was getting angrier with every word he said. Harley was his, and he wouldn't have some scum bag piece of shit thinking about her in a sexual way. Only Joker got to think about Harley naked. "The one, the only," Joker said and Johnny tried his best not to roll his eyes knowing he was going to have to clean up another mess, and knowing they were about to lose another one of their clients. "The infamous, Harley Quinn!" Joker yelled as he whistled calling his pet over.

Harley quickly made her way over to her king. "Oh, come to Daddy." Joker moaned as Harley hopped her way into the booth sitting on the top of the seat.

"Puddin'" She laughed smiling at him. It was rare that she got to see him in the club, most of the time he had business to attend to and could have her being a distraction.

"You are my gift to this," Joker breathed gesturing to Monster. "Handsome hunka hunka." He sneered.

Harley knew this game, one the Joker played with clients that had disrespected her. She thought it was sweet how protective the Joker was over her, even though he didn't like to admit he was.

"You belong to him now." Joker said and Harley made her way over to Monster, barking at him as she sat in his lap. Monster laughed nervously as he could see the Joker staring them down breathing heavily. "You're cute, you want me." Harley said seductively and she could feel Monster's bulge growing in his pants.

"I don't want no beef." Monster said trying to get the Joker to understand he didn't want Harley like that, though everyone in that room knew it was a lie.

"You don't want no beef, you don't want no beef, you don't want no beef." Joker mocked now he was fucking pissed, not only did Monster gawk over his queen, but now he was turning her down.

"You don't like me," Harley said offended. "Fine don't waste my time them." She huffed going back to her king.

"It's your lady." Monster said but the Joker just huffed as Harley went and sat on the booth.

"Are you enjoying yourself." Joker said staring down at Monster's crotch.

"No," Monster said trying to fix the situation. "That's your lady Joker."

"That's right," Joker said running his hands through his hair then he pulled out a gun.

"No J!" Monster said as the Joker shot him in the head.

He then turned back to Harley as Johnny dragged the body out.

"Why don't we head upstairs; it seems that this whole encounter has really turned me on." Joker laughed as he pulled Harley to her feet grabbing her ass. In return Harley quickly and the Joker wrapped his arm around her waist heading back up to the penthouse.

"J?" Deadshot said snapping the Joker out of his memory. Looking up he quickly turned to look at Harley's cage which now sat empty.

"I can't do this." Joker growled under his breath as he pulled out a gun shooting the man in front of him in the head.

"What the fuck, man." Deadshot screamed and the Joker put his gun back in his holster.

"Take care of him." He growled at Deadshot who was staring at him dumbfounded. "Now!"

He then hopped over the booth waking into the club firing the gun into the air.

"Everyone get the fuck out!" He screamed. "Get out!"

Quickly everyone began to ran out of the club. Leaving the Joker alone with Thomas, Deadshot, KC, and Boomerang.

"Thomas show everyone to their apartments, if anyone leaves or tries to leave, take them to the pit and I will deal with them." Joker said. "You all work for me now is that understood. I will tell you my terms tomorrow." Then he headed to the elevator without saying another word.

When he reached the penthouse he found Diablo sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Out!" Joker snapped.

"What, I…" Diablo started as he turned the TV off.

"Get the fuck out, go into the elevator, go down fucking stairs, then find Thomas, go!" He snapped and Diablo quickly ran to the elevator disappearing.

Sighing the Joker took off his Jacket and dropped it on the floor, he did the same with his holster. Slowly he then headed over to his white baby grand piano which Thomas must have put back together after the Joker had deconstructed it.

He sat on the bench staring at the keys. The Joker hated the fact that he so desperately needed Harley, he never realized how important she truly was to him and how he couldn't function without her by his side every waking moment.

Angrily he began to play The Black Star by Lionel Yu.

* * *

 _Go check out that song if you haven't heard it, it's amazing and a great "angry" song for the Joker to play._


	22. Chapter 21

Sorry, it has been so long since I posted, I was trying to contact fanfiction about the problem with reviews. It is all fixed so I can see all your comments now

* * *

Harley was awoken to the sound of a piano being played. Slowly she stirred looking around the room remembering where she was. She sighed as she threw her hair up into a bun grabbing the white blanket that they on the bed and wrapped it around herself as she made her way downstairs.

As she walked into the parlor, she found the Joker hunched over a white baby grand piano pounding out a hauntingly beautiful fast paced melody.

Harley sat down listening to the Joker play. It was mesmerizing to watch him. This wasn't the man she had seen only a few hours before. He was different, more gentle. And with each strand of music, his green hair fell into his face. She tried to think about what he would look like if he didn't have the green hair or the tattoos.

"Harley," She heard a voice say and she looked around but found no one there. "Don't scream."

Suddenly her head began to burn. She let out a small whimper as she grabbed her head. "Don't worry baby, this is only going to hurt a little." The voice kept saying.

The Joker quickly stopped playing turning around to see Harley grabbing her head as she let out a loud scream.

"Harley!" Joker screamed as he ran to her side.

In her head, Harley could see herself lying in a cell and Griggs was making his way towards her. "Harley, don't scream." He said as he lunged at her pinning her to the ground. "Don't worry baby, this is only going to hurt a little." Then he began to pull down her orange pants while at the same time unbuckling his pants.

"No please no!" Harley began to scream and the Joker at this point was really getting freaked out, he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Harley! Stop!" Joker screamed. And Harley suddenly leapt to her feet running over to the stairs.

"Why," She sobbed as started to run up the stairs but tripped collapsing onto the stairs in sobs. "Why didn't you tell me!"

"Harley, what is it baby, what's wrong?" Joker said as he rushed to her side again.

"Don't call me baby!" Harley screamed at him causing him to take a step back. "He called me baby." She sobbed. "Why didn't you tell me that Griggs raped me."

"What?" Joker asked as he slowly sat on the stairs. "Wait did you remember that."

"Why didn't you tell me!" She screamed again and the Joker crawled his way up to her slowly.

"I couldn't bring myself to, you were already scared I…" He started when Harley sat up getting face to face with him.

"I deserved to know!" She screamed as she brought her hand up to hit him but he grabbed it and he placed his other hand on her cheek.

"Listen to me," He said and Harley froze staring into his eyes. "I couldn't tell you. I just… I couldn't." He stuttered as he looked at her. "But don't you worry, I'm going to find Griggs and I'm going to tear him to pieces for what he did to you," Joker growled.

And for the first time since he had found her Harley looked at him, not with pity, not with fear, but just really looked at him.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"Do you remember anything else?" Joker asked and Harley shook her head no. "Alright well let's get you back upstairs." He said and that's when he noticed the burn marks on her head. He could see the scars from 5 years ago when he had electrocuted Harley. But there were new burns, and they looked worse. He was so angry he could barely even think, but he quickly scooped Harley into his arms as he carried her back up to their room, setting her on the bed.

"I'll just be downstairs," Joker said as he started to leave.

"No, wait!" Harley screamed causing the Joker to freeze. "Can you just stay here, in the room, please." She said and the Joker sighed.

"Sure." He said as he walked over to his chair pouring himself a glass of scotch as he sat down looking back at Harley.

"Thank you." She said again as she fell asleep.

The Joker took a giant sip as he watched Harley sleep. Everything was different the Joker felt different towards Harley. He was terrified to hurt her. In the past, he had no problem hurting her, and unfortunately, he even enjoyed it. But now he couldn't imagine laying a hand on her.

Hours had passed and still the Joker just watched the rise and fall of Harley's chest.

Suddenly Harley began to whimper.

"No please," She begged.

"Harley?" Joker asked as he shifted watching her start to squirm.

Suddenly she let out a blood-curdling scream and the Joker ran over to the bed pulling Harley into his arms. "Harls, come on wake up, it's just a nightmare."

But she continued to scream and scream causing Thomas to burst into the room.

"What is it! What's wrong?" He asked in a panic.

"Get the fuck out!" Joker screamed and Thomas quickly shuffled out of the room slamming the door shut. "Harley, ba… sweetheart, please wake up, you're scaring daddy." Joker said and Harley's body began shaking. "Harley!" Joker screamed as he pulled her as close to him as possible. "Please, I'm here, it's just a dream."

Still, she didn't wake up. Panic began to rush through the Joker, he had never had to deal with something like this before. The only time Harley had ever had nightmares, was after the baby's death, but they were nothing like this.

"Harls, please." His voice cracked as he kissed her forehead.

Her eyes quickly snapped open and she looked up at the Joker tears in his eyes.

"Harley?" He asked and she began to sob.

"I could feel it, I could feel them electrocuting me again." She sobbed and she didn't protest as the Joker pulled her into his embrace her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, I should have found you faster, I…" Joker started getting chocked up, he quickly cleared his throat as he started to get off the bed.

"Please, lay with me." She begged as she grabbed his hand.

"Harley?" Joker started apprehensively.

"I still don't have feelings for you, and you don't have to if you don't want to, I just, I don't want to be alone, and you seem to be able to calm me down for some reason, I just…" Harley started and the Joker quickly pulled her into his arms again laying down on the bed with her. "Thank you," She started to cry as she rested her head on the Joker's chest.

"Hey, Harls, don't cry honey, everything is going to be fine, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you," Joker said as he rubbed circles on her back.

She cried for a while before finally falling asleep again. Slowly a smile spread across the Jokers' face as he kissed the top of Harley's head before he too fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 22

The Joker slowly woke up the sun beating in his eyes.

"Harley," He groaned but when he looked down he found that Harley was no longer in bed. "Harley?" He asked again he looked at the bathroom to find the door open. "Harley!" He yelled as he began to get very panicked. He sprung from the bed running down the stairs. "Harley!" He screamed panicked when suddenly he skidded to a stop as he smelled something cooking from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, I was hungry," Harley said and the Joker turned to see her in the kitchen cooking something over the stove. The Joker had almost completely forgotten about the kitchen since Harley had been gone. Harley used to always cook for him. Since she had been gone, he had gotten used to eating take-out food. He sighed smelling pancakes a smile spread across his face.

"It smells delicious," He said as he sat down at the small table in the kitchen, grabbing the paper that they there, Thomas must have brought it up. The headlines read, Belle Reve Prison's inmates freed. Amanda Waller and her assistant Rick Flag have been reported missing, assumed dead. Reading this caused the Joker to laugh startling Harley. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said as she set a plate of pancakes in front of him. "Thanks, darling," Joker said as he reached out to smack Harley on the ass, but he quickly stopped himself.

"What are you doing today?" Harley asked. As she sat across from the Joker.

"Business, I've got to send some people to find Griggs, also I need someone to run the club since I…" Joker started but quickly stopped.

"Can I go out," Harley said quickly.

"Harley we talked about this…"

"Not leave, I just would like to go to the store to pick something up, please." She begged as she reached over and placed her hand on his, "I just don't want to be cooped up anymore please."

"Harley it's too dangerous out there," Joker replied.

"Please, Floyd can come with me." Harley said, "I just need something, anything to get my mind off of last night." She froze looking the Joker who was looking down at the table. "I mean not you, I mean not that I felt anything, I mean, God I'm sorry, it's just the memories."

"Then I'll go with you," Joker said.

"Listen, it's not that I'm not grateful for everything you've done, and like I said for some reason, you seem to be able to calm me down, but I need some time to myself," Harley said.

"But you want Floyd," Joker sneered. "To go with you."

"Please, it's nothing against you, I just, when I'm around you I get the memories back…"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Joker said as he set the paper down on the table looking into Harley's eyes. "I mean you remembering who you are and…"

"Maybe I don't want to remember!" Harley screamed.

"What!" Joker snapped standing up.

"From the memories, I have already remembered, maybe I don't want to remember the rest! Tell me does it get worse, did anything happen that is worse than the memories I already have remembered." Harley snapped standing up.

The Joker opened his mouth to speak but he couldn't find any words, he knew there was a worse memory, and even bad memories involving what Joker had done to Harley in the past.

"Exactly, so maybe I don't want to remember, ok, maybe I want to start over!" She screamed.

"Am I included in starting over." The Joker said sadly looking down at his hands.

"I!" Harley started but she quickly took a deep breath looking down at her hands as well. "I don't know, I just, I don't know."

"I'll go get Floyd, he'll take you anywhere you want to go," Joker said. As he stood up walking out of the room.

"Wait," Harley said following him.

"What!" Joker snapped angrily. He was hurt, he was hurt in a way that he had never felt before.

"I need some money," Harley said causing the Joker to laugh but his laughter quickly faded away as Harley looked at him seriously.

"Oh my god you're serious," He said and he sighed pulling out his phone and calling Thomas. "Thomas, go get Deadshot, tell him he's taking you and Harley to where she wants to go, also take cash with you." Then he hung up throwing the phone onto the couch.

"Listen, I'm sorr…" Harley started.

"Don't, just, don't," Joker said as he went up to the room to get changed.

He changed into his red shirt, and gray jacket and pants, grabbing his matching holster after he exited his closet he found Harley sitting on the bed. She had also changed, now she was wearing a red dress that cut low in the front and was short. Her hair was still up in a bun, and she had her glasses back on. The Joker wasn't even aware that Harley needed her glasses anymore.

"Joker," Harley said but he just walked down stairs heading to the club.

When he reached the club he hopped behind the bar, grabbing a bottle of scotch in each hand as he headed to his booth and began drinking. Joker was a pretty good drinker, and when he had decided to get drunk, he went hard. By the time Thomas walked into the club, the Joker had made it through 5 bottles of scotch and was working on his sixth.

"Sir!" Thomas called causing the Joker to groan.

"What do you want!" Joker slurred as he looked up at Thomas. "Is Harley back?"

"Yes sir, but um she bought." But the Joker didn't listen he just pushed past him and headed up into the penthouse again. "Harley!" He called as the elevator doors opened. But no one answered. "Harley!" He called again as he stumbled out of the elevator heading towards the stairs. He still had the bottle of scotch he was working on in one hand and he took a swig as he headed up the stairs. "God damn-it, where are you!"

Joker stumbled through the door to see a brunette standing in the room facing away from him, her hair wet.

"Who the fuck are you!" Joker screamed and the brunette turned around and it was Harley. "What the fuck!" He screamed angrily.

"You're drunk." She said as she backed away.

"What did you do!" Joker screamed as he inched closer to Harley gripping the bottle tightly.

"I needed a change, I'm not even a natural blonde anyway…" But Harley was quickly cut off by Joker throwing the bottle of Scotch at the wall shattering it, causing Harley to scream.

"Don't, don't!" Joker screamed as he changed at her wrapping his hand around her throat.

"Please, I'm sorry, I…"

"Why can't you just remember, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why," Joker said. "Why can't you just be Harley again, why can't you just be my Harley." He said sadly and he dropped one hand placing it on Harley's cheek.

Harley shoved him back.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed causing the Joker to slap her across the face. However, the minute he did he, he regretted everything.

"Harley." He started but Harley looked at him tears in her eyes.

She didn't say a word as she pushed past him rushing downstairs.

"Harley, Harls, I'm sorry, I…" Joker started as he followed Harley, but by the time he struggled his way down the stairs Harley was already in the elevator heading downstairs. "Shit!" The Joker exclaimed and he rushed around the room trying to find his phone which must have bounced off the couch going God knows where. He searched franticly finally finding it, calling Thomas.

"Sir?" Thomas asked as he answered.

"Stop Harley, she's leaving, you have to stop her," Joker screamed into the phone as he slammed his fist into the elevator button hoping it would come back up quickly.

"What sir?" Thomas asked. "I'm in the club, where is Harley?"

"She is leaving, stop her!" Joker screamed and finally the doors opened to the elevator and the Joker rushed in slamming his fist on the ground floor button breaking it.

Slowly the elevator made its way down to ground floor and as the doors opened the Joker burst out but found Thomas standing there staring at him.

"Where is she? Did you stop her!" Joker screamed at him.

"I'm sorry sir, I couldn't find her," Thomas said.


	24. Chapter 23

_Hey guys sorry it's been so long. I've had a really bad case of the writers block, plus I have been super sick, and I had my first first college theatre performance this week. But that is no excuse. I'm going to work really hard to crank out more of this story for you. I did have a question however. How long would you like this story to go. I know how I'm going to end it, but I can add more into it before the ending if you want. Just let me know._

* * *

Day 1

The Joker let out a loud angry scream as he charged at Thomas slamming him into the wall. "What do you mean you couldn't find her! How exactly does one not find a person, who would have blatantly walked right the fuck past you!"

"I… I didn't see anyone walk through the lobby." Thomas said and the Joker cracked Thomas's head against the wall knocking him out. He then began to beat him, kicking his ribs punching him in the face, things like that. By the time he was finished, Thomas could barely move.

"Sir," He groaned as he attempted to get up.

"Stay the fuck down!" Joker sneered as he pulled out his phone calling Deadshot.

"What?" Deadshot said groggily.

"Harley is gone!" Joker screamed into the phone.

"What!"

"Gather everyone up and meet us in the lobby." Joker said as he hung up the phone, kicking Thomas in the head again.

Soon everyone had made their way down to the lobby all looking very tired.

"Harley has gone missing. I'm breaking you up to go find her. KC and Boomerang I want you to go down town. Deadshot you and I are going to go to the underground. Now Harley is a brunette now so…"

"Why the fuck is she a brunette, she's a blonde bombshell." Boomerang said but the minute he said it he quickly shut up backing up behind KC.

Joker let out a growl as he stared at Boomerang.

"Hey, why don't you two head out, call us if you find her. We will meet back here at midnight." Deadshot said and Boomerang quickly ran out of the room with KC behind him grabbing the keys from behind the front desk for the cars.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Joker asked stumbling towards Deadshot.

"You're plastered." Deadshot said.

"I'm fine," He said and Deadshot pushed him slightly causing him to crash through the door.

"Really," Deadshot sneered.

"I'm going to fucking kill you!" Joker screamed as he struggled to get up.

"You are no good to anyone when you are so drunk you can't even move. Go upstairs, sober up, get some sleep, I will call you if I find her." Deadshot said as he grabbed a pair of keys.

Joker grabbed Deadshot by the collar pulling him close. "If she dies, I will rip you all to pieces." Joker growled.

"We will find her." Deadshot said and then he left.

Joker let out an angry scream as he walked into the elevator heading up to the penthouse. He didn't even make it to the bed before he passed out.

Meanwhile

Harley couldn't believe she had actually left. As she walked down the cold streets of Gotham, she thought she may have made a huge mistake. However, when the Joker had hit her, not only did she leave because he had dared to lay a hand on her, but she also got flashes of all the previous times that the Joker had abused her before. And yet every time, he had hit her or kicked her or thrown her out of a fucking moving car, she still came back to him, she still loved him and she had no idea why.

Suddenly three big men appeared in front of her causing her to run into them.

"Watch where you are going bi…" The man she ran into said. However as he looked down at her face he stopped talking a smile appearing instead. "Hey Harley, I almost didn't recognize you, whatcha doing out by yourself." He said and fear ran through Harley's body.

"I uh…"

"Why do you look like this baby, what happened to that beautiful blonde hair." The other man said as he reached out to grab her hair but she pushed him back.

"Don't!" She snapped.

"Where's Mr. J," The other of the three said as all of them circled around Harley.

"He, he…" Harley said panicked as she quickly kicked one of them in the crotch and she ran past them.

"Get her!" One of them screamed as they all took off after her. Harley darted in and out of alleys ducking behind trash cans and dumpsters, but they still found him.

Finally, she got far enough away where she disappeared into another alley hopping into a dumpster.

She placed her hands in front of her mouth to stop them from hearing her breathing.

Harley could hear their footsteps as they walked over to the dumpster.

"Where the fuck did she go!" One screamed as they shoved another into the dumpster.

"We need to find her if we bring her to Falcone, he will probably give us a raise."

"Ok, but if we do we have to deal with Joker," One said causing them to get slammed into the dumpster again.

"Joker can't do shit without his Harley and you know it. Now let's get going."

Harley waited for about 20 minutes after she heard them leave before she left hoping out of the dumpster, she ran back onto the street.

She smiled at herself as she walked her way down the street again, she was proud that she was able to escape those guys. In fact, the thrill of almost being caught was exhilarating for her. The fear she had only moments ago had faded away, and now, Harley couldn't wait until she had to face those men again.

Day 2

The Joker woke with a start, he ached as he slowly peeled himself off of the floor stumbling towards his bed. As he sat down, his head felt as though it was throbbing. Quickly he pulled out his phone to see that it was midnight. He had slept through the entire day. That however didn't concern him, what did concern him was that he had no messages. He made his way downstairs to find that Deadshot was waiting in the living room for him.

"Well, did you find her!" Joker screamed however his scream caused his head to hurt even more.

"J listen to me, we looked everywhere, but no we didn't find her. We are going to go back out at dawn as soon as everyone gets some rest…" Deadshot started.

"No, we are going to go out now! Fuck rest, we need to find Harley." Joker said as he stormed towards the elevat _or._


	25. Chapter 24

Day 7

One week, Harley had been gone for one week.

Usually this wouldn't have bother Joker because Harley had left in the past before, but back then he always knew she would come back. No matter how many times Harley had left he knew that she couldn't stay away. He was her everything and she couldn't survive without him.

But at this point, Harley didn't love the Joker anymore, she didn't need him. If he didn't find her, the Joker feared that he would never see her again. Not only that but she wasn't Harley, she wasn't his tough little fighter. She was frail and weak, and he didn't know if she could handle herself out there on the streets, with all the scum bags that the Joker knew would be out on the look for her. He was also terrified that Griggs would find her again.

With that fear, Joker had Thomas working day and night trying desperately to locate Griggs, but he had disappeared, no one had seen him.

He wasn't using a cell phone, which the Joker had bugged after he had recruited Griggs to help them.

Thomas couldn't even trace his credit cards. Griggs had completely dropped off the map.

"J," Deadshot stated as he slummed onto the couch. The group had just come back to the penthouse for a moment to catch their breath but the Joker wanted to go out searching again. "We need to take a rest, we haven't slept in a week. We have barely eaten."

"I don't give two shits! Poor babies! Are you tired, are you hungry!" Joker screamed. "Well Harley is still out there. She could have been taken, or she could be on some corner starving. We don't have time to sleep or eat more than we need to!"

"Well we wouldn't have to look for her, if you hadn't had hit her!" Deadshot screamed and then room went silent as his scream echoed.

"What!" Joker growled as he inched his way towards Deadshot.

"If you hadn't freaked out on her, she would have never left. If you would have just listened to me and not pushed trying to get Harley back so hard than she…" Deadshot started when the Joker punched him in the face.

"Don't!" He screamed. "Don't patronize me. You know nothing about my relationship with Harley." He punched him again.

Boomerang stood up to help Deadshot but Joker quickly shot him a deadly look.

"All of you leave!" Joker screamed and everyone else rushed out leaving just Deadshot and Joker.

"I know that you take Harley for granted." Deadshot said spitting up blood.

Joker hit Deadshot again knocking him to the ground. "I could kill you! You saw what I did to Waller and Edwards and Flag, what makes you think that I won't do the exact same fucking thing to you!" Joker screamed his scream however cracked at the end.

"Because you need me. Not only to help you find Harley, but because you don't have anyone else. Sure, Thomas worships the ground you walk on, but you can't talk with him, you can't scheme with him. Harley was there to keep you so you wouldn't go too far, and now you don't have her." Deadshot retorted.

"I don't have limits." Joker sneered as Deadshot got up.

"Yes, you do. You may not like to admit it but you do. Because something horrible made you into the Joker, you were a person once, a good one too. And you're afraid that if you go too far, your mind will snap, and you will revert back to what you were. So you will keep me alive because you need someone to keep you in check until we get Harley back. So don't threaten me." Deadshot said.

Joker stared at him eyes wide he wanted to skin him alive, but he also knew that Deadshot was right.

"Fine, you have 2 hours to rest up but then we are going out again." Joker sighed and Deadshot quickly got up to leave. However, before he excited the room he turned around and decked Joker in the jaw. And the Joker knew that he deserved it.

Meanwhile

Harley was doing pretty well for herself. For being out on her own for a week. She wasn't starving, and while she was living on the streets, she wasn't freezing to death as of yet. Harley had found a pretty ingenious way to keep herself afloat, pick pocketing. She found that she was remarkably good at it and she found it fun.

In one day she could probably pick pocket a few hundred dollars, enough to get her two meals a day, and a nice heavy coats and blankets. Her goal was to pick pocket enough money to pay for a hotel room, so she wouldn't have to sleep on the corner.

She had run into Falcone's men again a few time, she didn't run however, she picked a fight. They hadn't expected it and she ended up almost killing one of them. The thrill was incredible, she got chills over her entire body just by the fact that she almost killed a man. But before she could finish the man off she suddenly got a vision of the Joker killing that man his blood spraying over her, and fear hit her.

One of the men quickly ripped her off, grabbing her by the back of the neck lifting her off the ground.

"God, if Falcone didn't want you alive, I would tear you apart." The man said.

Harley struggled as she tried to kick and scream. But the man punched her in the face.

Harley groaned as they dropped her to the floor.

"Please," She begged as the man kicked her in the stomach.

The minute his foot hit her stomach however, Harley suddenly got a vision of a man hitting her in the stomach with a bat. Then she got flashes of when she had told the Joker she was pregnant, how excited they both were, and she also remembered losing the baby. Pain, emotionally and physical ran through Harley as she let out a loud scream.

All the men began to beat the hell out of her until she was broken and bloody so bad that, Harley couldn't move. The only reason they stopped was when the main man's phone began to ring.

"Boss, we have her, we are about to take her to you…" He started. "Yes she is alive. But sir. No sir I can take care of that." He said then he turned to Harley smiling. "Looks like the boss doesn't want you alive anymore."

Then he grabbed Harley pulling her onto her feet.

Tears were streaming down Harley's face, she longed to see the Joker one last time. She was wrong, seeing the memory about the babies she realized how much her and the Joker had been through together, and how much she used to the love the Joker.

"Mr. J is going to really miss his play toy." The man smiled as he pulled out a knife and stabbed Harley in the stomach twisting the knife. "Goodbye Harley." He said dropped her on the ground.

As Harley lay dying, she had one more flash, one more memory, and as she lay there, she called for the Joker, using his real name.


	26. Chapter 25

They had only been out for a few hours. Before the Joker and Deadshot spotted Falcone's men running out of an ally, and the Joker could see that one of them was carrying a bloody knife.

"Shit!" Joker screamed. "Go get them!" He yelled and Deadshot took off after them, firing an array of bullets at them.

The Joker prayed, harder than he had ever prayed before, that they hadn't hurt Harley. He hoped that it was just some random person, but as he turned the corner into the ally he saw a brunette laying on the ground and she was calling his name, his real name.

"Harley!" He screamed as he ran to her side. He could see that she had bruises all over and her face was bleeding and swollen. But what really caught his attention was the pool of blood that Harley was laying in, the blood coming from a giant gash in her stomach.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving." She cried as the Joker quickly swooped her up into his arms causing her to scream.

"No I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry for hitting you I…" Joker started as he carried her out of the alley.

"I know about the babies." Harley sobbed as she held onto the Joker's jacket tightly.

Joker stared at Harley eyes wide tears starting to form.

"Deadshot! We have to go!" Joker screamed praying that Deadshot was still close as he had the keys to the car.

Almost as if his prayers were answered Deadshot barreled around the corner. He skidded to a stop as he stared at Harley.

"Floyd," Harley groaned and the Joker felt a lump grow in his throat.

"We have to go. Call KC and Boomerang tell them to meet us at Gotham General." Joker said as he began to run to the car with Deadshot closely behind him.

"Sir you can't take her to the hospital." Thomas said and the Joker had completely forgotten that Thomas had even come with them.

Deadshot grabbed onto Thomas and slammed him into the car.

"And why not!" Joker screamed.

"Everyone wants you in prison you can't just walk into a hospital, the minute that you get in there the police will be there so fast your head will spin." Thomas sneered with power that the Joker had never seen from him before.

"I don't care." Joker said as he hopped in the back of the car cradling Harley in his lap.

"Boss." Thomas started again.

"If you speak again I will skin you." Joker started as Deadshot climbed in the driver's seat.

Thomas glared at the Joker and the Joker quickly slammed the door shut and Deadshot quickly took off leaving Thomas behind.

"Harley, baby, you need to stay awake ok, we are going to get you fixed up soon ok." Joker said as he cradled Harley's head in his lap, he had his hands placed on her stomach trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry," Harley said weakly as she looked up at Joker tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry I don't remember loving you. But I know that I did, I must have loved you more than anything in the world." She then began to cough blood coming out of her mouth.

Joker looked at her eyes wide. Then look up at Deadshot who was staring back at them through the rear view mirror his eyes were also wide as he slammed on the gas and the car went zooming down the streets.

The Joker could almost feel Harley slipping away as he gripped her tight.

"Can you go any faster," He growled at Deadshot who looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm going as fast as the car can go without getting in a crash." Deadshot said.

The Joker looked back down at Harley to see that her eyes were closed.

"No Harley!" Joker screamed as he tried to shake her awake but she didn't stir, the Joker then noticed that Harley wasn't breathing. "Harls come on, wake up baby." Joker said as he ran his hand through Harley's hair getting blood in it.

Deadshot quickly slammed on the breaks pulling up to the front of the hospital.

"Just hang on for me Harley, please." Joker cried as he picked Harley into his arms and climbed out the car rushing into the hospital. The minute he entered he could hear people gasping at the sight of him. Everyone froze as he screamed. "Someone help her!" Still no one moved. "Now!"

Quickly some nurses ran up with a hospital bed. The Joker laid Harley on it but refused to let go of her hand.

"What happened?" The nurses asked and the Joker could tell how terrified they were.

"She got stabbed, spear point pocket knife, 8-inch blade. She was stabbed about 5 minutes ago maybe a little longer." Joker said.

"Alright well we are going to need you to stay here while we take her back to surgery."

"Yeah, no fucking way that is going to happen." Joker snapped as they wheeled Harley through double doors.

The Joker was about to follow them when suddenly someone grabbed him by the shoulder throwing him backwards into the wall.

Shocked the Joker growled seeing it was Deadshot.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Joker screamed.

"Let them do their job." Deadshot said. "They aren't going to be able to help Harley with you standing over them. Just be patient, that is all we can do, wait."

Joker backed up pushing Deadshot backwards as he stormed over to the waiting room. Just as he made it over there, KC and Boomerang burst into the hospital guns blazing.

"What's wrong, what happened, did you find Harley?" Boomerang asked concerned.

The Joker didn't respond instead he just took his gun out and took it apart and put it back together over and over again.

"We found Harley, but Falcone's men had stabbed her. She's not doing well." Deadshot said sadly.

"Do you want us to go after them," KC started.

"Yes, go look for…" Deadshot started when the Joker quickly stood up, dropping the pieces of his guns onto the floor.

"No," Joker said as he walked over to KC.

"What, you don't want them to go after Falcone's men?" Deadshot asked shocked.

"Not yet, right now I need you to watch the entrances to the hospital. Because I can imagine some fucker!" He screamed. "In here has already called the police, we need to be prepped. If you see the cops coming I want you to come report back to me, and then I want you to get out."

"What about you?" Boomerang asked.

"I'm not leaving Harley, but if the police come, they will take me back to Arkham so I need you guys to break me out. Now go!" Joker screamed as he picked up all his gun pieces and began to put them back together again.

Everyone began to spread out, but Deadshot made his way over to Joker.

"I said go!" Joker sneered without even looking up.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." Deadshot responded as he took a seat next to Joker.

"I'm fine, stop treating me like a child!" Joker screamed.

"I wouldn't have to if you didn't act like one. I know you are worried for Harley, and I know you are used to getting everything you want, but you need to calm the fuck down and stop…" Deadshot ripped the gun out of Joker's hands. "taking that apart."

"I'm going to…" Joker growled.

"Rip me to pieces, I know, you really need to come up with new threats." Deadshot smiled slightly.

Joker sighed as he and Deadshot waited.


	27. Chapter 26

_J_ ust as the Joker had suspected, the police arrived within 10 minutes of them arriving.

"Boss," Boomerang panicked as he ran to the Joker out of breath.

"I know they are here, go on get out of here. Figure a way out." Joker sighed and Boomerang took off KC following him. "Go on, get out." Joker snapped at Deadshot, but Deadshot just responded by crossing his legs and picking up a magazine.

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere." Deadshot said as he began flipping through the magazine.

"Don't you have a daughter to worry about, you can't get arrested because I promise you there is no way you can plead insane and get put in Arkham, there won't be any way for you to escape." Joker insisted but still Deadshot didn't move.

"We both know that this is going to end with a big fight and you are going to need me, because we both know you are not a very good shot." Deadshot laughed.

Suddenly the front doors burst open and who stormed in. None only than the Batman.

"Let's go Joker." He growled in his stupidly low voice. Batman made his way over to Joker but Deadshot quickly made stood up getting in between Batman and Joker.

"Oh Bats, I have waited for this moment." He said as he pointed his gun right in Batman's face.

"Floyd, don't." Joker said seriously as he stood up.

Deadshot growled as he put his gun away and back up glaring at Joker.

"Listen Batsy, I have a proposition for you." Joker said which earned him a punch to the face causing him to stumble backwards. Deadshot responded by charging at Batman, but Batman also knocked him backwards.

"Why do you ever think I would make a deal with you." Batman growled as he grabbed the Joker by his collar.

"Oh I understand; you're still are upset that I murdered your bird boy." Joker laughed earning him another punch.

"He was just a child!" Batman screamed punching Joker again.

"And Harley was pregnant!" Joker screamed and Batman dropped him. Joker cleared his throat as he laughed slightly. "So here is my deal for you. I know that the police sent you in here so that none of them would be killed. A smart move. And I know that you would like to take me back to Arkham without a fight. And I will go willingly under one condition." Joker started.

"J!" Deadshot exclaimed.

"I am not leaving this hospital until I know that Harley is ok." Joker said. "If you try to make me leave I will kill any person who comes even close to me. And you know how many causalities that would cause, don't forget I've got the man who never misses on my side." Joker sneered. "So what is it going to be batsy."

"You can stay, but if I see you leave this hospital, I will find you so fast…"

"Yes, now go do your job protect Gotham and keep the big bads at bay, but also you better make sure I don't see any cops in here, or I start shooting, is that understood." Joker sneered.

"You don't give me orders," Batman retorted.

"Oh Brucey, but you do." Joker laughed and Bruce charged at him again, but the Joker held out his hand again to stop him. "Now now Mr. Wayne you already made your choice, now go, fly or wait you can't fly." Joker laughed again.

"How do you…" Bruce growled causing the Joker to roll his eyes.

"You aren't exactly very stealthy about keeping your secret identity a secret, you're about as bad as Clark Kent…" Joker snickered. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to share that." Then he burst out laughing again. Batman quickly stormed out and the Joker could hear the police shouting. The minute Batman was gone, the Joker stopped laughing and slumped back into the chair.

"God! That was amazing!" Deadshot exclaimed as he danced around the room. "Please tell me when we fight him, I can kill Batman…"

"We won't be fighting the Batman." Joker sighed as he began to take his gun apart again.

"That's a good one J." Deadshot laughed but he saw the Joker was serious. "You can't be serious, that deal was for real."

"I told you to leave." Joker said not looking him in the eyes.

"You're really just going to give up just like that. God what the fuck happened to you." Deadshot screamed.

"You said it, I need Harley, I can't survive without her. So I'm not going to leave until I know that Harley is ok. And if that means that I have to go back to Arkham, then so be it. KC and Boomerang will break me…" Joker started.

"What if Harley doesn't survive." Deadshot responded quietly.

"Don't you dare, don't you dare even say that. She's going to be fine, I know she is." Joker huffed rushing at Deadshot grabbing him by the collar.

"Come on J… you know I'm right, I hate to say it, but Harley lost a lot of blood, any other person wouldn't survive that."

"Well my Harls will. She's not like any other person. She's a fighter."

"But what if she dies! Are you just going to sulk in Arkham or…"

"I will kill every person in this hospital." Joker growled pushing Deadshot back.

"Yeah, and get yourself killed in the process…" Deadshot froze looking at Joker her looked at the ground. "Oh don't give me that, you love yourself too much to kill yourself."

"God, for once can you just shut your fucking mouth." Joker screamed.

"I don't need you, you know that right. I didn't have to stay, I could have left when ever I wanted even before fucking Harley got into trouble. There would have been nothing you could have done."

"I would have killed your daughter." Joker said under his breath but Deadshot heard it.

He charged at him slamming him into the wall.

"You son of a bitch, you wouldn't dare." Deadshot screamed.

"I've done worse."

"God… you… you fucker! I'm done! I'm so fucking done with you right now." Deadshot screamed as he stormed off down one of the hallways.

"You can't leave!" Joker screamed angrily.

"I fucking know that, I'm just going far from you." Deadshot screamed.


	28. Chapter 27

8 hours. The Joker waited for 8 hours. Doctors ran in and out of where they had taken Harley, but none of them even looked at him, let alone said anything to him. After he had literally taken his gun apart so many times he could no longer put it together anymore. Angrily he chucked it against the wall as he let out a loud scream. He couldn't take it anymore; the waiting was driving him insane. More insane that usual. To him it was the worst form of torture he could ever think of.

"J," Deadshot screamed running into the room. "What's wrong, what did they say, is Harley ok?" He panicked.

"Now, now you care." Joker growled.

"Of course I care." Deadshot said.

Joker growled as he got face to face with Deadshot.

"Why do you care so much about Harley, Floyd." He snapped. "You knew Harley for a total five seconds, and yet you are willing to get yourself killed for her. Why." Joker growled and he could see the fear in Deadshot's eyes.

Deadshot quickly pulled his gun out but Joker knocked it out of his hands grabbing it and turning the barrel on Deadshot. However, by the time Joker had done this, Deadshot had already pulled out another gun and pointed it at Joker.

"Don't do this J," Deadshot growled.

"Um… sir…" A voice said and both Joker and Deadshot's heads snapped to the side to see a doctor standing next to them. "Harley just got out of surgery."

"How is she." Joker asked turned towards the doctor placing the barrel of the gun on the doctor's spleen.

"She… she…" The doctor stuttered. "She's stable, we won't know if she is going to be ok, until she wakes up."

"Where is she?" Joker asked.

"We have her in a room." Doctor said.

"Take me to her." Joker demanded and the doctor quickly hurried off with the Joker closely behind him.

Deadshot had started to follow Joker but Joker quickly turned around placing the barrel of the gun on Deadshot's chest.

"Stay here, and make sure batboy doesn't decide to break our deal." Then Joker handed Deadshot his gun back as he quickly followed the doctor.

It took only a moment for them to reach the room, the minute he stepped in however, the Joker felt as though his legs were going to buckle as he saw Harley.

She was lying in bed wires attached to her everywhere. The Joker's heart shattered as he watched her take a struggled breath.

"She has 4 broken ribs, a pretty nasty concussion, and she has severe trama to her stomach and intestines from where she got stabbed. We did the best we could but we aren't sure if she is going to make it. I'm sorry." The Doctor said but the Joker just grabbed him by his shoulders and shoved him out of the room. "What are you…" The doctor demanded but Joker just slammed the door in his face, shutting all of the blinds to any windows, then he made his way over to Harley side kneeling beside her grabbing her hand.

"Hi-ya Harley, you didn't think you could just leave me like that could you. You had daddy so worried. But it's ok baby, everything is going to be alright, I'm going to make sure to get you all better, so you can help me run our kingdom again baby. Because you know I hate to admit it, but I can't run the kingdom without you." The Joker could feel a lump growing in his throat and his eyes began to water. "That's why I need you to wake up Harls. Please, baby, please wake up. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes." He ran his fingers through her hair which contrasted with her pale skin. "I could even get used to you being a brunette. Just please come back to me." And that was the breaking point, Joker just began to sob. Reality was setting in and he could feel himself reverting back to the man he was. He pulled Harleys hand up to his face kissing it. Harley wasn't going to survive, Joker knew it, but he could imagine life without her.

It seemed like years as Joker waiting. He hadn't moved from his spot still sobbing over top of Harley, the only comfort he found was listening to Harley's heartbeat on the monitor, that was the only thing that was stopping him from ripping this hospital apart, bit by bit, killing everyone in the hospital. But he couldn't, he couldn't move, he couldn't function. Not without his Harley.

Suddenly Deadshot burst into the room.

"Get the fuck out!" Joker growled tears still streaming down his face.

"Is she?" Deadshot asked his voice cracking.

"No," Joker said wiping his face. "She's in a bad shape though. Doctor said she had 4 broken ribs, a concussion and major trauma to her intestine and stomach."

"Do they think, is she going…" Deadshot said sitting down in the chair.

"Probably." Joker responded as he got up and stretched never letting go of Harley's hand.

"Hey, listen J. I'm sorry about what I said before, you know I care about Harley, but only in a platonic way."

"I know." Joker replied as he went to go kneel again.

"Wait," Deadshot stated as he quickly rushed his chair over to Joker so he could sit. "Here I have to go back to patrol anyways, the police are getting antsy."

"If anyone enters the hospital." Joker started.

"I know I'll kill them before they even get in the door." Deadshot responded. Then the room went silent. "I'm sorry about the pregnancy I…"

"Don't talk about it." Joker growled causing Deadshot to turn and leave. Before he completely left however Joker called. "Thank you."

Deadshot froze as he looked at Joker.

"I have never thanked you for not fucking me over. You have become my right hand man, now this is probably the only time you will ever, and I mean ever, hear me say thank you, but you've already seen me vulnerable, so thank you."

Deadshot just nodded sincerely and then left.

Joker turned back to look at Harley.

"Love, please, please wake up." His voice cracked again, but he didn't cry. Instead he just laid his head on her hand and fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 28

Joker woke up groggy but however when he looked at Harley he found she was gone. "Harley!" He screamed. Bolting out of the room he found the hospital had completely changed, it was run down and there were papers scattered all around the floor. All the people that were bustling around the halls were gone. It was silent. "Deadshot!" But nothing. He ran out into the waiting room skidding to a stop as he found Deadshot slumped in the chair, a bullet hole in his head. Joker's breath hitched as he turned and ran down the hallway. "Harley!" He screamed again. He looked in every room but found nothing that was until he entered the morgue. On the two tables lay KC and Boomerang both bombarded with bullet holes.

"You're all alone now." A voice said behind him. And Joker quickly turned around to see Bruce Wayne standing behind him. Now he wasn't dressed as Batman, he was just standing in a suit a gun visible in his hand. "Everyone is dead." He said no emotion in his voice.

"Where is she? Where is Harley!" Joker screamed panicked not daring to look over at that bodies on the table. He felt guilty.

"She's in there." Bruce stated as he pointed to the cold chambers and the Joker let out a noise that could only be described as a whimper. "I told you, you don't have anyone anymore. Not even me." Suddenly Bruce put the barrel of the gun under his chin pulling the trigger so his brains splattered against the white walls.

The Joker stood there unsure of what to do when suddenly he heard the sound of one of the cold chambers opening. Turning quickly, he saw one of the slide come out to reveal Harley's body laying on it however she was blonde again.

"Harley!" Joker screamed as he ran to her pulling her body into his. She was so cold. "No baby please, don't leave me!" He screamed in agony. Joker really was all alone he had no one left. Johnny was dead, Deadshot dead, KC and Boomerang dead, Batman his true enemy in life dead, and the only thing is this world that made life worth living, Harley was dead.

Suddenly the Joker woke with a start. Looking around he realized that he was in Harley's hospital room, and Harley was laying in the bed next to him, he still had a hold of her hand.

"Oh thank God," He gasped as he leaned up and kissed her forehead gently running his fingers through his hair. "It was just a dream." He thought as he got up stretched.

Deadshot walked into the room carrying a tray of food. "Any change?" He asked as he handed Joker the tray.

"No," Joker sighed as he looked at the tray in disgust as he handed it back to Deadshot.

"You need to eat; we don't have much more time before the police burst in." Deadshot said.

"Where is that bat, he's supposed to be keeping them under control." Joker snapped.

"He left a long time ago." Deadshot sighed as he handed him a gun. "I give it another hour or so before they burst in."

"Then you need to get out of here." Joker replied

"No, I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself." Deadshot said.

"Listen, you are my right hand man now, I need you to get out of here so you can help me break out of Arkham, you really think crocodile boy and captain dipshit could handle that on their own."

"Do you really think that they are going to take you to Arkham again. Because I think we both know, they don't want you to leave this hospital alive." Deadshot said.

"They wouldn't dare because they know my network will go wild, my kingdom can't function without me, and the police can't handle that chaos. Plus, I have my connections in the police, they won't kill me."

"What are you going to do about Harley?" Deadshot asked.

"I'm not going to leave her side willingly. But I don't know how long I can hold them off."

"That's the exact reason I'm not going to leave you. I can take out most of them before they even get to you."

"No, that could get you killed." Joker snapped.

"And you could get yourself killed."

"How many rounds do you have left." Joker asked seriously but Deadshot didn't respond. "Because, I can imagine it's not much, we haven't reloaded in days. So if you take on a fight with a whole horde of police you will get killed."

"I…" Deadshot started but Joker cut him off.

"I'm done talking about this, I don't want you to stay, so get the fuck out!" Joker screamed.

Suddenly there was a loud bang followed by the sound of people yelling.

"Shit!" Joker said as he cocked the gun.

"I'm not leaving you to fend for yourself." Deadshot said as he sprinted out of the room.

"Floyd!" Joker screamed but it was too late he could hear shots being fired as he quickly ran to the door and locked it. Then he took his chair and propped it up against the door.

Running back to Harley he kissed her forehead as he said. "I love you Harley, I love you so much." Then he turned to the door pointing his gun waiting.

He could hear people yelling as the voices got closer. Gun shots still rang out never stopping.

"J! They are coming your way be…" Deadshot screamed when suddenly he was cut off and an array of gun shot rang out.

"Shit!" Joker said knowing that Deadshot had fallen

The voices were now outside the door and he could see people in the door window as they tried to break it down.

It only took them a matter of moments before they burst in guns pointing at the Joker.

"Drop the weapon Joker!" Some of them screamed.

Joker knew he could put up a fight, but he also knew that if he fired, they would respond by firing back and they could hit Harley.

"Drop it!"

He put his hands up in surrender as he dropped the gun.

The men charged at him handcuffing his hands behind his back.

"Well, that was much easier than I thought." A voice said and the Joker instantly recognized it.

"Gordon, I should have guessed you would be here." Joker sneered.

"Oh I wouldn't miss this for the world." Gordon said as he grabbed the Joker by his shoulders as he started to lead him out of the room.

"Jack." A weak voice said and the Joker quickly turned around to see Harley was awake.

"Harley!" Joker screamed as he struggled to get out of Gordon's grip.

"Jack!" Harley called again as he finally broke away as he ran to her side.

"I'm here Harley, I'm here baby." Joker as the police grabbed him again ripping him away from Harley.

"Jack don't leave me, please."

"I'll be back for you!" Joker screamed as he tried to fight against the police.

"Jack!" Harley screamed as one of the men hit the Joker in the back of the head with the butt of their gun knocking him out.


	30. Chapter 29

_So sorry that it has been so long, it's been crazy. But I'm back. Love you all._

* * *

The Joker woke up with a pounding headache. However, as he opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer in the hospital, instead he was in a car, hands still handcuffed behind his back.

"Look sleeping beauty is awake." The man sitting next to him laughed as he punched the Joker in the stomach causing him to growl.

"Where is Harley." Joker snapped looking at the man sitting next to him. Looking him up and down. He was a built man, he filled his uniform well. However even with being built and even with his snarky remark, the Joker could tell not only was he new, he was terrified. The main reason the Joker could tell he was new, was that his gun holster was facing the Joker instead of on his other hip away from the Joker.

"We left her at that hospital, don't worry, as soon as she is up for it, we will be back for her." The man snapped trying to act tough.

The Joker just laughed, he laughed that hardest he had in weeks.

"What are you laughing at you piece of shit!" The man said as he leaned over to punch the Joker again.

However, in the Joker's head everything slowed to almost a stop as he took in the situation. The man was leaning to punch the Joker in the stomach. His gun was dangerously close to the Joker. The two men in the front of the car were looking at Joker. In the passenger's seat was another cop gun pointing at the Joker as his eyes darted between the Joker and the man sitting next to him. And then in the driver's seat was Jim fucking Gordon who was staring at the Joker through the review mirror.

Once the Joker had sized up the scene, he moved quickly, he turned reaching his hands to grab the gun firing at the man next to him and the man in the passenger's seat hitting both of them in the head spraying blood all over the windows.

"Joker!" Gordon screamed as he slammed on the breaks just as the Joker had expected he would do.

"Bye-bye Gordon, say hello to Barbra for me." Joker laughed as he flicked the lock up on the door and ran out into traffic.

Car horns rang out and the Joker could hear Gordon yelling from behind him as he struggled to get his gun out and aim it at Joker.

The Joker was on the bridge heading out of Gotham, they were taking him to Arkham as he suspected.

A bullet whizzed past the Jokers head as he jumped up swinging his hands under his feet so now they were in front of him again. He dead sprinted towards the edge of the bridge causing all the traffic to skid to the halt. Another bullet whizzed past this time grazing the Joker's shoulder as he climbed the edge of the bridge and dove into the water.

As he hit the water, he had flashbacks of when Harley got taken.

"Puddin I can't swim!" Harley screamed as the Joker launched his purple Lamborghini into the water.

It was never the Joker's intention to leave Harley there, but he had no idea that Harley couldn't swim. So when the car went under the water, he knew it would only take Batman a moment to come after them, so he left her. The Joker needed to worry about himself because he couldn't go to Arkham again, not when it would be hard to break him out for a second time. He never had any idea that someone would take Harley out of Arkham, he had planned to break her out, but when he and Johnny arrived he found she wasn't there.

Quickly Joker swam up to the surface. Looking up he smiled as he saw Gordon leaning over the edge of the bridge looking down at him.

It took Joker only a moment to swim to the edge and he began to run. He quickly made his way to the underground, he had houses set up all over Gotham for this exact reason. In each house, was a change of clothes, a lock pick in order to get him out of handcuffs, and then an arsenal of weapons plus phones. He also had a getaway car parked out back. The Joker made his way to the closet one burst in and running to the cabinet going for the lock pick.

"Well, look who it is." The Joker heard a voice say as he unlocked his handcuffs. Joker rolled his eyes and he turned around to see Falcone and two of his men standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here, Carmine," The Joker sneered as he stealthy grabbed his cellphone placing it in his pocket.

"My boys here came to apologize for what they did to Harley. You see I specifically told them not to harm little Harley." Falcone said and the two men stepped forward. They both had busted up face with black eyes and split lips. The Joker glared at them as he thought of ways to torture them. "How is your little harlequin doing, I heard she was not doing well."

"She died." Joker lied as he growled angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Falcone said but he had a smile spread across his face.

There was a long silence as both of the men as they just glared at each other. Suddenly however the sound of sirens rang out.

"That must be for you, I better let you go then, but I do have a proposition for you later." Falcone smiled evilly as he and the two men left.

As the Joker watched them leaved, he promised himself that he would track the two men down and torture the living shit out of them.

Quickly he sprinted away as he called Boomerang.

"Boss, we were worried we hadn't heard from you in a while and…" He started.

"Have you heard from Deadshot?" Joker asked seriously as he climbed into the get away car.

"Is he not with you?"

"No, we got separated." Joker sighed as he headed towards the hospital. "I need you to meet me at the hospital, Harley is still there, I need to make sure she is ok."

"Boss, the police will have that place surrounded, they know you will go back for Harley." He heard a voice in the background and he could tell it was Thomas.

"Do you have me on fucking speaker!" Joker screamed as he sped through downtown swerving in and out of alley ways in hopes to not get spotted by the police.

"Yes," Boomerang squeaked.

"Well take me off!"

"Sorry boss." Boomerang said.

"I need you and KC to meet me at the hospital, but leave Thomas behind, I don't trust him."

"Sir what if the police are there…" Boomerang started.

"I'm not going to leave Harley!" Joker screamed as he took a hard right. There was silent on the other side of the phone before Joker spoke again. "Just hurry." He quickly hung up the phone and slammed his foot on the gas speeding faster towards the hospital.


	31. Chapter 30

The Joker reached the hospital in a matter of moments and to his surprise, there were no cop cars, in fact it didn't look like anyone was there. Cautiously the Joker parked the car and headed into the hospital. He was right, there was no one in the hospital, all the patients had been cleared out. Panic ran through the Joker as he sprinted to Harley's room.

As he burst into the room, he found the room empty, not only was Harley gone, but the bed and all the medical equipment was also gone.

"It seems someone got here before you." Someone said and the Joker quickly turned around to see Dr. June Moone.

"What did you do?" He asked seriously as he charged at her however suddenly an unknown force picked him up slamming him into the ceiling pinning him to it. "What the fuck!"

"You killed him, you took him away from me." June growled as she walked underneath the Joker looking up at him.

"This isn't possible, we killed Enchantress, Flag crushed your heart." Joker said baffled.

"He crushed Enchantress's heart, but you see you only killed her body, her spirit and her power is still inside of me, except now, I get to control the powers." She growled as she looked down at the ground causing the Joker to fall hitting the ground. "Flag was the only person I had left, and you took him away!" She screamed when suddenly held her hand above Joker and his arm was suddenly jerked backwards ripping it from its socket.

The Joker screamed angrily as he tried to move but he couldn't. "He was going to hurt Harley." Joker justified but June just responded by causing his should to pop back into place causing Joker to scream again.

"He was just doing his fucking job you piece of shit!" She screamed ripping his arm from its socket again.

Joker screamed as June suddenly threw him into the wall.

"I loved him!"

June slammed him to the floor again and suddenly the Joker felt as if something heavy was on his back crushing him into the floor.

He screamed as he could feel ribs being broken. Joker tried to fight it, but June was too powerful, and he knew that he couldn't just charm his way out of the situation.

Suddenly the pressure was released and he was no longer pinned to the floor. Quickly he looked up to see June passed out on the floor and standing behind her was Deadshot.

"You ok J." He asked as the Joker struggled to get to his feet.

"I thought you were dead." Joker said as he took in Deadshot's appearance, his suit was littered with bullet holes and he could see that his side was bleeding.

"Well the fucking cops left me there for dead, but I'm fine." Deadshot said begrudgingly. "Now come on we have to go."

"Give me your gun." Joker said as he angrily stared at June.

"We don't have time, leave her." Deadshot said.

"Leave her! Fuck no, she knows where Harley is, I need to…"

"I have Harley, that's why we need to hurry, she is outside."

"What!" Joker said as he took off running Deadshot behind him.

"After everyone left I quickly moved Harley out to the ambulance outside, I was going to take her back to the penthouse."

"Is she ok," Joker asked concerned as he bee lined for the car garage.

"She's awake and she's asking for you, I kidnapped a doctor, he's waiting with her now."

"And you left her there with him!"

"Yes but calm down he…"

"God, how could you be so fucking stupid, he probably drove off and has her who knows where…"

"Just shut up, I know what I'm doing." Deadshot snapped as they headed towards one of the ambulances.

He quickly threw open the back door and that's when the Joker saw Harley staring at him tears in his eyes.

"Puddin," She gasped and the Joker felt tears starting to form as he rushed into the ambulance sitting next to her grabbing her hand.

"Hiya baby, do you remember me."

"Of course I remember you Mister J." Harley said. "But I don't remember how I got here."

The Joker couldn't help but smile, his Harley was back.

"What do you remember Harls?" Joker asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I remember being tortured by that fucker Griggs, and they showed me a video of you saying that you didn't love me," Harley started to get chocked up. "And then I saw you get shot." She had tears streaming down her face at this point.

"Harls, don't you ever think that I don't love you. If you would remember what has been happening for the past month or so, you would know what hell I have been through trying to get my Harley back."

Harley looked at the Joker with such love as she smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Alright, well we should get going." Deadshot said as he shut the back doors going to the driver's seat. That's when the Joker saw that there was a man slumped forward in the passenger's seat.

"Is that the doctor?" Joker smiled.

"I told you I knew what I was doing." Deadshot said as he started to drive.

The Joker then turned back to Harley.

"What have I missed." She asked sweetly and the Joker chuckled kissing her forehead.

"That's a story for another time, you need to rest." Joker sighed. "I love you Harley."

Slowly Harley closed her eyes and fell asleep

 _Sorry this is a shorter chapter._


	32. Chapter 31

_I am so sorry it's been so long, I hope you all have a nice Thanksgiving. I will try to get on a better upload schedule._

* * *

When Harley woke up she found herself back in the penthouse. The Joker was asleep next to her, he was sitting in a chair his head resting on her hand which he had a hold of. She smiled seeing this. Slowly she took her other hand and ran it through his green hair.

"Puddin'" She smiled as he slowly woke up looking at her.

"Hiya darling." Joker smiled as he leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"My stomach," She groaned the pain quickly hitting her.

"Do you need me to get the doctor, I have him tied up right downstairs." Joker said quickly causing Harley to chuckle.

"Yes please," She begged and the Joker quickly called for Deadshot. In a matter of moments Deadshot was upstairs dragging the doctor with him.

"Harley needs your help." Joker sneered and Deadshot pushed him in Harley's direction.

Joker stood next to Deadshot keeping a focused stare on the doctor to make sure he didn't do anything to hurt Harley.

"How is she?" Deadshot asked.

"She is back to her good old self." Joker smiled. "She doesn't remember anything from after Griggs torturing her."

"I can imagine it has something to do with the trauma, they purposely erased her memories so the memories she had as the other Harley don't exist inside her head." Deadshot stated. "Oh and speaking of Griggs, you might want to go look at the news. It's on downstairs. The others are also down there, I called them to come back as soon as we had returned."

Sighing the Joker turned to look at Harley who was looking over at him trying to hide the pain she felt.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on her you can go." Deadshot responded and the Joker just nodded. Slowly he made his way over to Harley scooting past the doctor, not looking as the doctor examined the wound in Harley's stomach. The Joker hadn't brought himself to fully look at the extent of the damage Falcone's men had done.

"I'll be right back darling. Daddy has to go take care of some things."

"How has our kingdom been without me puddin'" Harley laughed as she left out a small gasp as the doctor began to clean her wound.

"There is no kingdom without a queen baby, you know that." Joker said as he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on her lips. As he turned and walked away he feared that when he came back up she would be gone again.

"If he hurts her, kill him." Joker growled at Deadshot as he headed downstairs.

"Boss," Boomerang said as the Joker walked into the parlor turning and looking at the TV.

On the TV was a news broadcast.

"Gotham PD have set out a warrant for the arrest of Harvey "Griggs" Dent for the murder of several Gotham PD officers as well as Judge Faden." Suddenly the video cut out to reveal a recorded video of Griggs.

"Hello Gotham, this is Two Face." He laughed angrily. "This message is for Batman. I'm not going to stop killing Gotham police officers, judges, and even the citizens of Gotham, not until you kill the Joker. I want a public execution in the center of town. I also want it televised, nationally. It needs to be painful and it needs to be humiliating as well. Harleen Quinnzel needs to be in attendance and she needs to be killed in front of the Joker before he is killed. If my demands are not met, I will start placing bombs in the streets, in buildings, subways." Griggs stated as he stared into the camera blankly. "And you better believe J, that I meant that." Then it blacked out.

"Turn it off." Joker growled. And quickly KC turned off the TV.

"What are we going to do." Boomerang asked.

"I want you all downstairs in the club we are going to be opening up soon, although I highly doubt any one will be coming now." Joker said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Boss, what are we going to do if the Bat comes." Boomerang asked.

"I'll send Deadshot down, try and take him out the best you can. I won't go down without a fight, however if it seems bad, our major priority will be to get Harley and I out is that understood."

"Yes sir." KC growled.

That's when the Joker realized that Thomas was not anywhere to be seen.

"Where is that little shit Thomas." Joker sneered.

"We don't know; he wasn't here when we came back." KC said.

"Good, I don't want to see him in this house again. If you see him shoot him." Joker said. He was still pissed that Thomas had told him to leave Harley to die.

"Sir," Boomerang started but the Joker just turned away.

"Go downstairs." Joker growled as he stormed up the stairs.

As he burst into the room he found the doctor slumped in a chair and Harley's eyes were closed.

"What the fuck!" Joker screamed as he began to charge at the doctor when Deadshot stopped him.

"Shhh, he just gave her something for the pain and she fell asleep, she is fine."

Joker huffed as sat down in his chair staring at the doctor.

"How is she? Is she going to be ok?" Joker asked seriously.

"She is going to be fine, but you cannot move her for at least another 3 to 4 weeks, I'm afraid if she gets moved her stiches will rip." The Doctor said terrified.

"Shit," Joker said. "That isn't going to be possible, is there anything you can do."

"Why would we need to move her?" Deadshot asked.

"I need you to go downstairs to the club." Joker tried to distract Deadshot.

"No, what the fuck is going on?" Deadshot asked.

"Go downstairs." Joker said.

"Listen, you said that I am your right hand man, and if that's true I need to know what the hell is going on."

Joker sighed as he looked at Harley to make sure she was asleep. "Griggs just put out a hit on me. He said if Batman doesn't kill Harley and me in the center of Gotham on live national TV, he is going to keep killing the citizen of Gotham until Harley and I are dead."

"What are we going to do?" Deadshot asked shocked.

"I don't think Batman will make a move, he knows he can't kill me. But I'm more worried about the citizens of Gotham rioting. So we will stay here as long as we can to allow Harley to heal, but if we have to leave, we are going to need to get out of Gotham.'

Joker had never run away from a fight before, but this was one time he didn't believe he could survive this.


	33. Chapter 32

It had been a week since the video from Griggs had been released. Batman had not shown himself around the penthouse, but they had seen many angry Gotham citizens. In fact, protesters had surrounded the building with stupid little picket signs. Joker had beefed up security, asking anyone who ever worked for him in the past, and anyone who ever owed him a favor. They were stationed on every floor making sure that no unwanted guests were trying to make their way up into penthouse.

Joker however, was more preoccupied in making sure that Harley was healing. The doctor said she was doing great even healing faster than normal. But Joker still feared that Batman would come for him before he could get Harley out of the city.

It had been a slow day and Joker was sleeping in his chair next to Harley, when suddenly Deadshot burst in.

"Boss," Deadshot exclaimed.

Joker woke up growling. "What do you want Floyd." He checked to make sure that Harley was still sleeping.

"We have a massive problem." Deadshot said.

"What else is new." He sighed.

"He blew up all the bridges." Deadshot said and Joker jumped to his feet.

"He what?" Joker asked seriously.

"All of them, every single one of the bridges leading out of Gotham is gone. There is no way out other than by Ferry or plane."

"Fuck!" Joker exclaimed causing Harley to stir. "Sorry sweetheart."

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, daddy's just got some business problems." Joker still had yet to tell Harley about Griggs. He didn't need her worrying about it. Quickly he walked over to her kissing her forehead before he headed downstairs with Deadshot.

"What do you want us to do boss, they are going to be coming in droves now." KC said.

"I know I know," Joker sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Is Falcone still in the city or did he leave?"

"As far as we can tell he is still in the city. No one has informed us otherwise." Boomerang stated.

Ever since Falcone's men attacked Harley, Joker had sent spies to watch him, until he was ready to beat the leaving shit out of him.

"How quickly can we get a boat or a plane?" Joker asked.

"I might be able to get one in a few hours, but I don't know how we would get to the plane, the mob is everywhere outside."

"Forget it, I can't move Harley right now anyways." Joker sighed as he sat down head in his hands.

"What are we going to do J?" Deadshot asked

"Just keep doing what we are doing."

"What do we do if the bat comes?"

"We will deal with it when it…" Joker started when suddenly a giant boom shook the entire penthouse shattering the glass. "Fucking shit!" Joker screamed as he ran over to the windows looking down to see fire and smoke coming from the bottom of the building.

Suddenly Deadshot's phone rang and he quickly answered it.

After a second he screamed, "Fuck!" As he threw his phone across the room. "It was a bomb."

Joker quickly started towards the stairs running up to Harley.

"Boss what are we going to do!" He heard someone yell but he didn't care he needed to make sure Harley was ok.

"Mr. J what was that! What is going on?" Harley asked panicked.

"Nothing darling don't worry about. How are you feeling.?"

"No, don't do that don't shut me out. What is going on?" Harley insisted as she tried to sit up.

"I said nothing Harley!" Joker screamed angrily causing Harley to look out the window. "I don't want you worrying about it. I just want you worrying about getting better." He said more softly.

"Please tell me." Harley insisted.

Joker sighed as he sat down on the chair next to the bed as he ran his fingers through his hair as he told Harley everything.

"What are we going to do!" Harley exclaimed as once again she tried to sit up.

"Harley, calm down." Joker insisted.

"No we need to you get you out of town, I can't believe that you have waited a week to get out…" Harley started as she threw off her covers.

"Harley stop!" Joker screamed and Harley froze. "You can't go anywhere."

"Well than you need to get out of here I don't want to…" Harley started again when the Joker cut her off with a kiss.

"I'm not leaving without you," Joker said as he leaned his forehead on hers.

"Boss!" He heard someone from downstairs scream when suddenly gunshot began to ring out.

The doctor who was sleeping on the floor suddenly woke up and looked around.


	34. Chapter 33

"I need your help." Batman said again, more like growled.

"Why in Gods fucking name would I ever help your sorry ass. This is just a trick to bring me in, I know how you work." Joker sneered as Harley's grip on him tightened.

"You're not taking my puddin away from me, not again." Harley screamed.

"I need your help to take down Two-Face." Batman replied seriously.

The Joker stared at him shocked. Batman was being serious, he really did want the Jokers help. Suddenly a smile spread across the Jokers face as he realized something.

"You can't kill me, can you." Joker laughed. "No matter what I have done, you never try and kill me, you always just take me to Arkham. Even now when the entire fate of your beloved city of Gotham hangs in the balance, you still can't kill me. Instead you want to work with me." He began laughing manically. "You can't kill me because you know you created me."

"We don't have time to talk, we need to go." Batman insisted.

"We aren't going anywhere," Joker snapped as he stood up getting up in Batman's face. "I don't trust you. You made me this way!" Joker screamed which earned him a punch to the face.

"I'm trying to help you, because you're right, I can't kill you. But the longer you stay here, I won't have to. That mob out there is getting pretty angry, I can see they have already bombed the place. And more people are coming because he blew up the bridges. I am your only hope of getting out of here." Batman said.

The Joker cracked his neck as he glared at Batman.

"And how would you plan on doing that Mr. Wayne." Joker growled.

"Take Harley up to the roof, but only you and Harley understood, I'm not going to be responsible for your minions." Batman stated.

Joker stared at Batman for a moment in disbelief.

"What is the catch." Joker asked seriously as he looked at Harley who was angrily staring at Batman.

"We don't need to talk about that right now. We just need to get out of here before anyone realizes I'm here…" Batman started.

"What is the catch!" Joker screamed.

"We still have a deal that you need to live up to your part of the bargain." Batman stated.

The Joker growled in response, he knew that Batman wouldn't just let him off that easy and help him.

"What deal. Mr. J what is he talking about?" Harley asked.

"Harley, please not now." Joker started.

"Time is ticking Joker, make up your mind. Or else I will just leave, and let the people of Gotham do with you what they will." Batman said as he headed towards the window.

"I can't leave without Harley's doctor," Joker responded.

"I can have doctors waiting at the mansion." Batman responded.

"The mansion?" Joker said smiling. "You're taking us to Wayne manor."

"It is the only place that is safe, no one will look for you there. But you will only be there during the day. At night you will be helping me search for Two-Face understood."

The Joker thought about it for a moment. There would be no escaping from Batman once everything was all over, he would have to go to Arkham. But the alternative was much worse. Looking at Harley who was shaking her head no, but he knew that he had to take the deal. It was the only way to make sure Harley was safe.

"Under one condition. After all of this is over, Harley goes free. She had nothing to do with Robin's death, it was all me." Joker said.

"What? What are you doing?" Harley asked.

"I can't promise that and you are in no position to make demands. Are you coming with me or not."

"Of course he's not…" Harley started.

"Yes, we will go." Joker interrupted.

Harley stared at the Joker shocked.

"Meet on the roof in 5 minutes. Only you and Harley." Batman said and then he ran towards the shattered window jumping off in a very dramatic fashion.

The doctor burst out of the room looking at the Joker. The Joker quickly grabbed the gun off the floor firing it at the doctor causing him to stumble backwards out the open window. Then he turned back to Harley.

"You aren't serious, we aren't going with him." Harley said.

"We don't have any other option Harley!" Joker snapped annoyed. "How does your stomach feel?"

"It's fine!" Harley snapped back.

"Do not get snappy with me Harley." Joker scolded.

"This is a horrible fucking idea, he's just going to take us straight to Griggs." Harley said.

"I'm not having this argument!" Joker screamed as he walked over to Harley. "I'm going to pick you up." Joker said.

Harley didn't say a word as Joker carefully scooped her up. She winced as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Harley I will not apologize for trying to keep you safe." Joker insisted as he headed downstairs.

"But you're not you are just being plane stupid. You are believing Batman." Harley said angrily.

"You are doing what?" Deadshot asked.

"Harley and I are leaving, as soon as we are gone you guys can figure out a way out of here." Joker said and he took in the scene before him. Boomerang was passed out on the floor and KC was mending a bullet wound.

"Leaving where, where is the Bat?" Deadshot asked.

"Floyd please talk him out of this idea." Harley begged.

"What idea, J what the fuck is going on."

"None of your business! I'm leaving, go to one of the safe houses if you want or fucking leave, I don't give a shit anymore." Joker screamed as he got into the elevator that led to the roof.


	35. Chapter 34

Harley didn't say a word as Joker and her rode up to the roof. She was so angry. Harley couldn't believe that her puddin would give up so fast. The Joker couldn't think of another way. Usually he would fight, he would start a God Damn fucking war before he gave in and asked for Batman's help. But ever since Harley had been taken, and since he thought he lost her, his whole world had been turned upside down.

"Harley," He started but Harley just growled, not even looking at him. "Fine you can be mad at me all you want." Joker huffed as the elevator doors open and they were faced with a short flight of stairs to the roof.

In silence Joker climbed his way up, kicking the door open to reveal one of Batman's helicopter things. Batman stood there cape blowing in the wind.

"Are you ready?" He asked and the Joker hesitated. He knew Harley was right, he knew it was a terrible risk trusting Batman, for all he knew he was going to fly him to the center of town and kill him just like Griggs wanted. But there was part of him that did believe the Batman couldn't kill him for the same reasons the Joker could never kill the Batman. No matter how much he said he wanted to, Joker couldn't imagine a life without Batman in it. There would be no purpose. No one matched his brilliance like Batman did. Neither one could exist without the other.

"Yeah let's go." Joker said as he walked towards the helicopter. The Joker had never been too keen on flying. He didn't like the feeling of not being in control. Even going to go rescue Harley in the helicopter had caused the Joker to get an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

Batman reached out to grab Harley and the Joker stepped back defensively.

"I need to get her situated so she is comfortable." Batman stated but both Harley and Joker just glared at him.

"Just show me where you want her." Joker insisted.

"Or you can just drop me off the side of the building, save the bat some time." Harley sneered and the Joker rolled his eyes.

He didn't even have a response back as he just angrily plopped Harley into Batman's arms.

Harley stared at him angrily as Batman walked around to the back of the helicopter. The Joker angrily popped his knuckles before he carefully climbed into the helicopter. It was very cramped. It was never meant to have more than one person in it at a time, but another seat had been added in the front and a couch looking seat in the back where Batman had laid Harley buckling her in.

The Joker sat anxiously as Batman climbed into the pilots seat.

"Buckle up." Batman said causing the Joker to laugh. "Fine suit yourself." Batman said as he lifted the helicopter off the roof and took a hard right sending the Joker flying into the side window.

"Fuck!" Joker cursed as he quickly strapped on his seat belt.

He could hear Harley snickering behind him, so he quickly turned around glaring at her and she stopped.

The longer they flew, the more worried the Joker got. He kept expecting the helicopter to land in the middle of Gotham where Griggs would be waiting. But to his surprise they flew right over Gotham city heading to the outskirts of town. His fear now shifted from Batman taking them to Griggs to Batman taking them back to Arkham.

"If you double cross me Bat, I…" Joker started when he looked out the window to see the Wayne Manor.

"You were saying." Batman growled.

The Joker kept quiet as the helicopter flew over the manor heading to a cave with a waterfall. They flew through the waterfall to reveal a completely decked out cave full of all different types of technology and all different bat suits.

"So this is the bat cave," Joker said.

Batman just growled as he slowly brought the helicopter down setting it gently on a rock set specifically for the helicopter. As he landed he thought about what security measures he was going to have to take in order to keep the Joker out, knowing that even after he was put in Arkham again, he wouldn't stay there for long.

But the Joker was right, Bruce did feel incredibly guilty about the Joker. He had created him. He could still remember that night as though it were yesterday. He hadn't known who it was at the time of course. He thought it had just been Red Hood and his goons that had attacked the factory that night. He had no idea that it has been the Joker. However, he wasn't the Joker at the time. He was a normal man, a normal man who had turned to a life of crime in order to support his family, a family he had just lost. Batman had been the cause of the Joker falling into the vat of acid. He had created the Joker.

As soon as Bruce had landed Joker quickly hopped out hurrying his way towards the back of the helicopter to grab Harley.

"What is Griggs waiting inside." Harley snapped as the Joker picked her up in his arms following Bruce through a series of tunnels.

"Nope, just Alfred." Bruce responded with a sense of snarkiness that made the Joker want to punch him. It then went silent once again as they made their long journey into the manor. As soon as they entered the giant mansion through a secret passage way, they were greeted by an older greying man who froze when he saw Joker.

"What is going on?" Alfred asked seriously turning towards Bruce.

"Hi-ya Alfie!" Joker exclaimed giddily as he took in the scene before him. He had always imagined what the Wayne manor looked like, but he never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined it would be as grand as the palace he saw before him. Joker had never been to a place so fancy in his entire life.

"We are going to take Harley up to the guest bedroom." Bruce replied to the shocked Alfred.

"Uh, yes Mister… uh… Batman?" Alfred stuttered.

"Don't worry Alfie I know that Batman is Bruce Wayne, you can call him Mister Wayne, I won't tell anyone." Joker laughed and he heard Batman growl.

As they walked through the long hallways, the Joker continually looked at the artwork on the wall. He was having a hard time suppressing his urge to paint purple and red and green over top of all the paintings.

"Nice paintings you got here Brucey." Joker chuckled.

"If you touch anything, I will kill you." Batman replied causing the Joker to laugh even harder.

The whole walk from the cave to the guest bedroom. Harley didn't even say a word. She was literally emanating anger, the Joker could feel how warm she was just from the amount of rage she was feeling. He knew he was going to get an earful from her as soon as they were alone.

Finally, after a long grueling silent walk, they reached the guest room. It was huge, not as glamourous as the penthouse, Joker thought, but it would do. Quickly he walked over and set Harley on the bed

"Alright I will come and get you when we need to leave. I'll send a doctor in shortly." Bruce said and then he left, as he shut the door, the Joker could hear Alfred start to argue with Bruce about the logic in bringing them there.

After they were a good enough distance away, the Joker finally sighed as he faced Harley.

"Harley…" He started.

"Don't," She snapped.

"Don't speak to me like that." Joker snapped getting angry.

"I'm going to speak to you whatever way I please, you are not the same man anymore, you've gone soft!" She screamed angrily

"Harley…" He started again getting even more angry.

"Don't, we could have fought Griggs, we could have fought him like we always used to, side by side, no one could defeat us, and we weren't scared of anything. I fell in love with the Joker, not Jack!" She screamed and the Joker took a step back hurt by her words.

Then there was silence.


	36. Chapter 35

Joker stared at Harley angrily as he held his hands in fists.

"Are you just going to stand there." Harley snapped. "Do something, scream, yell, hit me, do something!"

"Do you want me to hit you!" Joker screamed as he charged at Harley.

"Yes! Do something!" Harley screamed angrily and Joker brought up his hand to hit her.

Normally Harley would have gotten the shit beaten out of her for talking to Joker in such a way. But with his hand held up he remembered when he had hut her causing her to run away.

Quickly Joker dropped his hand.

"I haven't gone soft, Harley, things are different than before. I almost lost you. I went absolutely insane when you were gone. And then when you came back, you didn't even recognize me. So it was like you were still missing. The last time I hit you, you ran away and almost died." Joker started.

"Jack, you gave up. Why didn't you put up a fight with Griggs?" Harley asked the harshness gone from her voice.

"I would have, you know me I would have fought until my last breath, but it wasn't just my life at stake. If I failed I would die, but more importantly, Griggs would have had you killed right in front of me. You are my queen and a king would do anything for his queen." Joker insisted.

Harley sighed tears in her eyes.

"Jack," She sighed. It was the most that she had ever used his real name.

"Please stop calling me that," Joker insisted as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm still the same man I was before, I've just realized how much I need you in my life and how I'm not going to take you for granted anymore."

Harley didn't say anything she just looked over at the window.

"And don't you worry about Batman, I am working on a plan to get away from him once this is all over. We won't be heading back to Arkham anytime soon. Not unless you want to go back to being Harleen Quinnzel." Joker laughed.

"No!" Harley screamed as she turned to look back at Joker but the minute she looked at him he leaned forward and kissed her.

As he pulled back he found Harley with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry puddin'" She said as she pulled him in for a hug. "I shoulda believed in ya. You just had me worried."

"It's fine darlin' just don't question daddy again. I always am right." Joker said as he laughed pulling her gently into a kiss again.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and the Joker turned around hesitantly.

"I have the doctor here." Bruce said, and Joker took in his appearance. He had lost his Batman suit, instead he now was wearing a tee-shirt and sweat pants. Joker had never seen Bruce dressed so informally. "But you have to go." He said pointing to Joker.

"No, I'm not going anyone." Joker insisted.

"Please, I can't let people know you are here." Bruce begged.

"No one will know if you just kill the doctor after you are done with him." Joker insisted which earned him an evil glare.

"I could just forcibly remove you."

"No," Joker sighed as he kissed Harley. "I'll go."

Harley looked at him and smiled as he grabbed him by his coat collar pulling him into her for a long passionate kiss. "I'll see you soon." She smiled.

Joker quickly followed Bruce out into the hall before they darted into the room with the secret passageway, as Alfred and the Doctor walked towards the room.

"Why are we heading back to your bat cave?" Joker asked as he looked over his soldier to see Alfred shut the door as he walked by.

"We need to get ready for tonight. Plus we need to get you a disguise. I've told the doctor that Harley is my cousin Jane. People can't know that you are here, and furthermore they can't know that I helped you. So we need a disguise."

Joker growled as he rolled his eyes.

They made their way back to the bat cave the Joker thought about leaving Harley alone upstairs. For all he knew it wasn't really a doctor and he was just one of Griggs goons who Batman was conspiring with and Batman was actually going to take Joker to the middle of town and kill him.

"This wouldn't happen to be a trap would it," Joker asked looking around the tunnel for something he could use as a weapon.

"You just don't trust anyone do you." Bruce asked seriously as they continued their ways through the tunnel.

"Very few, that's why I've stuck around so long. A kingdom isn't run by trusting everyone you meet Brucey, maybe if you learned that you wouldn't also be 40 steps behind." Joker snickered.

"Kingdom," Bruce chuckled under his breath angrily. Everyone also referred to the Joker as the King of Gotham, which never made since to Bruce. "What about Falcone, doesn't he run Gotham?" Bruce asked seriously as they entered the cave.

Joker growled just thinking about the weasel. "Speaking of that piece of shit, after we are done with Griggs you want to go after him next. In fact you wanna just come work for me, I've got some people I could use help gettin' ride of." Joker laughed.

Bruce quickly turned around glaring at the Joker. "This is a one time deal, understood, and after this, you are going to Arkham, understood."

"Alright, don't get so touchy." Joker smiled. "Now what were you thinking in terms of disguise?" Joker asked afraid of the answer.

Bruce made his way over to a table where the Joker could see a black fabric was laying on.

"This is one of the old prototypes for my suit, it should work for you." Bruce started as he held out the suit in front of Joker.

It was a black suit that looked almost identical to Batman's, however it had blue accents all over it and a blue bird shaped thing on the chest. It also included a small mask.

"We are also going to need to give you a name so that way people don't get suspicious. I'm thinking something along the lines of Nightwing."

"Oh fuck no!" Joker screamed.


	37. Chapter 36

_Warning sexual content_

* * *

"Just put it on." Bruce sighed.

"No this is stupid, I don't want to be your fucking twin!" Joker screamed.

Suddenly Bruce charged at the Joker slamming his head into the table causing Joker to laugh.

"Listen to me you piece of shit! I don't have to be doing this, I told you before that I could just have left you and Harley to deal with the mobs. So you will listen to me and do as I say, or I will fly you to the center of town and let the citizens tear you apart." Bruce screamed as he slammed the Joker's head again causing him to collapse to his knees.

"Wow Brucey, I didn't know you cared so much!" Joker laughed.

Bruce brought his hand up to hit the Joker but the Joker grabbed his hand standing up. "I'll do it."

He grabbed the outfit as he began to change out of his clothes right in front of Bruce.

"Jesus!" Bruce said as he quickly turned away.

"Oh come on Brucey, don't tell me you haven't thought about me naked." Joker laughed as he squeezed himself into the leather outfit. "How do you move in this thing." Joker groaned as he tried to stretch out the material.

Bruce turned back to see Joker standing in the suit. It fit him pretty perfectly. Bruce grabbed the mask off the table as he handed it to Joker who quickly put it on.

However what stood out to Bruce was the Jokers green hair.

"Shit!" Bruce exclaimed.

"What do I look that good?" Joker laughed but he kept watching the expression on Bruce's face.

"Your hair." Bruce sighed as he walked over to the giant control panel pushing a button.

"What about my hair?" Joker asked seriously as he carefully watched Bruce.

"Yes Master Wayne." A voice responded and the Joker instantly recognized it as Alfred.

"I need you to run to the store and buy brown hair dye." Bruce responded.

"What! No!" Joker exclaimed.

"Master Wayne, the doctor has left, I need to speak to you about what he said."

"Wait, what, what's wrong with Harley? What did the doctor say?" Joker panicked as he ran up behind Bruce.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. Please go get the hair dye." Then Bruce stopped pushing the button.

"What is going on, what's wrong with Harley?" Joker panicked.

"I'm sure it's nothing, now you can go up to go see her, but when Alfred gets back from the store. You need to dye your hair. People are going to recognize you…" Joker wasn't even listening instead he was running his way back up to Harley.

In an instant he was back up to the room throwing the door open.

"Hi-ya puddin'" Harley started but as soon as she saw him she started laughing. "What are you wearing."

"The bat said I had to wear this when we go out to look for Griggs." Joker sighed as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Well I like it," Harley said as she pulled Joker in for a passionate kiss.

Joker pulled back looking Harley up and down. She looked much better than she did earlier.

"What did the doctor say?" Joker asked seriously.

"He said that I am healing faster than most people," Harley said with a smile. "He thinks that I should be better by end of the week."

The Joker sighed realizing that Alfred was only afraid that once Harley was healed that the Joker and Harley would leave without finding Griggs.

Joker pulled her in for another kiss glad she was feeling better.

Soon however the kisses became more passionate until the Joker was on top of her. He was on his hands and knees kissing Harley making sure to be careful not to hurt her, at least not any pain she couldn't handle.

Joker growled as Harley ran her fingers through his hair.

Suddenly Joker pulled back again.

"He also said I have to dye my hair to brown." Joker sighed.

The last time his hair wasn't green was the night that he fell into the vat of acid.

Harley sat up carefully, looking at the Joker with sad eyes. She knew what it meant for the Joker to take away his look.

He had kept up his crazy appearance in order to stop himself from remembering his life before.

"Are you going to be ok?" She asked as she placed a hand on his cheek.

He leaned into her taking in her scent. She smelled like cotton candy again however the scent of gunpowder wasn't there.

For a moment he just stayed like, he could spend the rest of his life just in Harley's embrace. With her skin on his, but he knew that at any moment Bruce fucking Wayne would walk in and disturb the moment.

"Of course, darlin' I'm always ok." He brushed it off as he stood up. "Would you look at the two of us. Jane Wayne and Nightwing." Joker laughed as he gently tugged on her hair.

"I miss my blonde." Harley whined.

"Well as soon as we are done getting rid of Griggs, we will change you back to my harlequin." He said as he kissed her.

She moaned as he hands crawled up her legs.

"Maybe you can convince batsy to let you keep the suit, it might but fun to play with on our bear skin rug." Harley said as the Joker's hand reached her thighs.

"Oh so you like me as a super hero?" Joker asked as he began to rub circles on her inner thigh.

"Mmmh" Harley said as she leaned her head back.

"Well what about me, what outfit are you going to wear." Joker sneered as he began to suck on the skin under Harley's ear, her weak spot.

"I would wear whatever you want puddin," Harley moaned.

"Whatever I want." Joker growled as he hand went higher in between her legs causing Harley to gasp.

"Whatever, you…" Harley gasped again. "want."

Joker began to run his hand up and down her pant seam. She was wearing her leggings so there wasn't much fabric between his hand and her heat. He could feel how wet she was.

He too was getting excited. The bulge was growing in the suit causing him much discomfort. It had been so long since he had been with Harley. He longed to feel her skin on his and longed to make her scream his name like she used to.

"I love you Harls." Joker sighed as he kissed her. Her hand had made its way onto his crotch.

"So it turns out Alfred had…" Batman said as he burst into the room.

"Fuck!" Joker screamed angrily.


	38. Chapter 38

_I"m so sorry it has been so long, things have been very hectic in college. I will try to post more often._

* * *

"I…" Bruce started as he turned away. I mean he wasn't surprised that Harley and Joker would be doing… that. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon after they got to the manor.

"What the fuck do you want!" Joker screamed as he sat back on his haunches glaring at Bruce through the tiny eyeholes of the mask.

"Uh, turns out Alfred had brown hair dye already, so here you go." Bruce said as he threw the box to Joker. "The bathroom is to your right. Dinner will be in an hour then I want to head out by 9. Alright ok bye." Bruce said as he quickly shut the door.

"I hate him, he's always running everything!" Joker screamed.

Harley laughed as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"Well, I guess I should probably go dye my hair." Joker sighed as he looked at the box. The color looked almost identical to his previous hair color.

"Puddin," Harley asked as she ran her hands over his shoulders. "It's not permanent, it's just until you catch Griggs."

"I know," Joker sighed as he took off the mask throwing it. "I can't see out this blasted thing." Harley giggled as she stared at him lovingly. "It is not funny Miss Quinn."

"Oh but it is Mister Joker." She smiled.

Suddenly Joker charged at Harley grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head.

"Why are you so smiley today. I look like a fucking idiot." Joker said causing Harley to giggle again.

"I'm happy." She said as she tried to lean up and kiss him.

"Why are you so happy? We are trapped in this douchebag's house and I have to go gallivanting around at night as his little sidekick."

"I'm here with you." Harley laughed.

Joker sighed as he kissed Harley on the nose. He then quickly walked towards the bathroom, hair dye gripped in his hands.

As he made his way towards the bathroom, Harley looked at him worried again.

She knew how much this was going to hurt him.

It took him only a moment before he had applied the dye. Now it was just a matter of waiting for the dye to set.

As he sat in the bathroom he didn't look at the mirror. The dye burned his scalp. And memories flashed in his head of the night he had first dyed his hair.

After falling into the acid he slowly crawled his way back to his home, or what was left. There had been an accident and his apartment including his pregnant wife burned, there was hardly anything left. Everything was charred, no resemblance of his life before. However, as he stared at his apartment collapsing to his knees, he couldn't cry. Instead he just began to laugh. A loud roaring chuckle came from his mouth, every part of his body burned from the acid but still he laughed. He sat there laughing for a good hour or two before he finally got up heading to the closest store.

People stared at him as he walked down the street, gasping as they say him. One little kid even pointed at him which caused the Joker to get up right in the child's face and laughed. The child's mother who he was with quickly ran away with the now crying child causing the Joker to laugh even harder.

He continued to walk down the street heading towards the store. Right before he entered the store he found a newsstand. On the stand were newspapers all with headlines about Batman.

The Joker's smile quickly faded away as he picked up one of the papers. The headline read "Is Batman a hero?" and as Joker read this, rage began to fill up inside of him.

"Hero!" He laughed out loud as he crumbled the paper up angrily.

"Hey, fuckface, you have to pay for that!" The man behind the news stand yelled.

The Joker froze for a moment the man words echoing in his head. After a moment he looked up glaring at the man behind the stand. Then he began to laugh, he laughed harder than he had ever laughed before.

"What you think this is funny!" The man screamed. "Listen here you piece of…" The man was quickly cut off by the Joker grabbing him by his collar and pulling him out of the stand and onto the ground as he began to beat his face in laughing the entire time he did it.

The Joker's vision blurred as he continued to punch the man until he stopped moving. No one stopped him, no one helped the man, no one did anything, they just kept walking pretending they didn't see. That was how Gotham worked.

After he finally came to his senses he flung himself off the man who he had no doubt was dead.

"Fuck!" He breathed as he place his hand over his mouth, but he quickly pulled it away when he realized his hands were covered in blood.

Quickly he ran into the store, running straight to the bathroom. His breathing was raspy as he gripped the sick. He was about to wipe his face when suddenly he looked up at his reflection in the mirror. His head cocked to the side as he saw the blood that had now colored his lips red. It contrasted against his now eerily pale sickly looking skin. A smile spread across his face before he quickly washed it, rushing back out into the store, grabbing green hair dye, and red lipstick along with a black sharpie.

After rushing back to the bathroom, he quickly dyed his hair waiting for it to set in before he rinsed it out. Staring at himself in the mirror he applied the lipstick with a shaking hand before writing damaged on his forehead with the sharpie.

Looking in the mirror he began to laugh hysterically, he looked like a fucking clown, a court jester. Quickly he began to punch the mirror sending shards scattering.

"Mr. J…" He heard a voice call bringing him out of his memories.

Looking down at his watch he realized he had been sitting in there for a half an hour. Without hesitation, he hopped into the shower, not even bothering to take off the leather suit as the water just bounced right off of it. After he had finished rinsing the dye out of his hair, he hopped out of the shower, avoiding the mirror as he grabbed a towel drying his hair as he left to go back with Harley.


	39. Chapter 39

I'm so sorry for how long this has taken, school and writer's block has been an issue but I think I've broken the writer's block so that should help. Thank you so much for hanging on with this story.

* * *

Harley watched the Joker walk out of the bathroom he was rubbing his hair with the white towel staining it brown.

"Let me see!" Harley said as she reached out for the Joker.

However, he continued to stare at the ground.

"Honey, it's not that bad I promise." Harley pouted as she wanted him to come over to him.

"I hate it." Joker growled underneath his breathe, but Harley could tell this wasn't his usually, threatening growl. This growl was different it sounded, broken.

"Hey," Harley said and the Joker looked up at her. "Come here." She gestured for him and he did slowly. "Look at me." She said as he grabbed the towel from his hand. He still continued to look at the ground. "Jac…" She started but instantly changed her mind. "Joker," She said as she grabbed his chin making him look up at her. "Nothing is different. The hair color does not mean you are him again. You are still the Joker, the king of Gotham, you are still my puddin. Just with a new look." She said as she leaned forward and kissed him.

Joker sighed as he leaned down and grabbed the mask off the floor putting it on.

"Baby," Harley sighed as she looked at him concerned. "It's only until you find Griggs, remember."

Suddenly Batman burst in, this time full outfit on.

"Time to go." Batman said.

Groaning Joker stood up. "I'll be back, get some rest."

"Hey," Harley said as she grabed the Joker's hand and pulled his into her whispering in his ear. "If you find Griggs, tear him to fucking pieces for me, ok?"

Joker smiled as he kissed her before turned back towards Batman.

"Let's go," He smiled as he made his way out of the room.

"OK, now we have to set some ground rules if we are going to go out looking for Griggs…" Batman started.

"First," Joker interrupted. "We need to get something clear. When we find Griggs, you will leave him with me. You will give me an hour to do with him whatever I please, is that understood!" He snapped.

"No! I can't allow…" Batman started when suddenly Joker slammed his fore arm into Batman's throat pushing him into the wall.

"You don't have a choice!" Joker screamed. "I created Griggs, I created Two-Face. I was the one who killed his kids, I was the one who burned him. You want to know why! He tortured and raped Harley, and I am not going to let you just go take him to fucking Arkham where he is just going to escape and be out there hunting me and Harley. I don't leave in fear, I've never been afraid in life, but Griggs, he makes me nervous, and I don't like that feeling. So yes you will let me kill and torture in whatever way I see fit. Because if you don't, I'll leave and I will go to another town and start my reign there. You couldn't handle that, knowing that I was killing people somewhere where you had no control. In Gotham you think you at least can contain me. But if I leave Gotham, then everyone who I kill, their blood is on their hands, and you couldn't handle that."

Batman pushed Joker off of him clearing his throat. He glared at him for a moment before finally walking in front of him towards the Batmobile.

Joker smiled as he followed him towards the car.

"So here is what is going to happen, you will ride with me, we will patrol looking for anyone connected to Griggs. If we run into any problems, I will handle it. You are only allowed to get into altercations with Griggs' men, no one else, understood!" Batman sneered angrily still bitter about what Joker had said but knowing he couldn't argue.

"Fine, that's fine." Joker said as he hopped into the car.

In Batman's head he knew that this was probably one of the worst ideas he had possibly ever had. But he didn't have any other choice, Gotham had descended into madness, and he had no resources who could help him take down Griggs other than the Joker.

Batman quickly hopped in the car.

"Let's go Batsy!" Joker said excitedly and Batman rolled his eyes as he sped out of the cave.

They had only been out on the town for a few minutes when Batman stopped the car to help this couple who had just gotten robbed.

"Stay in the car." Batman growled as he bolted from the car.

The Joker growled as he watched Batman fight the man, throwing punches and kicks, making it way to complicated. He could have easily just killed the man and they could be on their way again to actually finding Griggs' which was the only reason Joker was helping in the first place. He didn't give about some petty thief, for all he knew the thief worked for him.

Quickly the Joker rolled down the window yelling at Batman.

"Can we speed this up!" He screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Batman screamed as he slammed the man's head into a wall. He then took a pair of handcuffs out from somewhere on his stupid suit and handcuffed the man to a pipe, before turning back to the Joker who quickly rolled up the window.

Batman angrily made his way back to the car hopping in glaring at Joker.

"I'm sorry, I was bored." Joker whined earning him a punch to the face.

"If this is going to work, you can't do shit like that. When I say stay in the car I mean sit silently in the car until I am done, understood."

Joker groaned grabbing his jaw.

Suddenly a phone rang causing Batman to push a button.

"Alfred what do you need? We just left…" Batman started.

"You need to come home now!" Alfred said panicked.

"What's wrong? Is Harley ok?" Joker asked panic running through him.

"She's fine, but… Just hurry back." Alfred said hanging up.

Quickly Batman took off speeding back to the manor. When they reached it, they found Alfred waiting in the cave.

Batman had barely even put the car in park before Joker had bolted from the car.

"What happened?" He asked panicked Bruce coming up behind him taking off his mask.

"We received this, a few moments after you left." He said playing back footage.

It was a video of Killer Croc strapped to a chair in a room. He struggled against the chain but they were even too strong for him.

Suddenly fire came spraying out of everywhere engulfing KC in flames.

"NO!" Joker thought in his mind, while he hated to admit it he had grown attached to his suicide squad.

Soon the fire burned out and they could see the charred remains of KC.

"One down." A voice said and then the screen went black.

"Fuck!" Joker screamed.


	40. Chapter 40

I'M BACK! Sorry, it's been so long, way too long, but I swear I am going to finish this story, no more leaving you guys hanging. You all have been so amazing and I see we have some new people as well so thank you all for reading, and I am going to try and keep on a weekly posting schedule so, I will see you guys next week.

* * *

"Joker, listen…" Batman started when suddenly Joker charged at him grabbing him by the collar and slamming him into the wall.

"That…" Joker growled. "That was one of my guys, my men…"

"Joker I know and this is why we need to stop him."

"No, you don't get it Bat. I lose men every god damn fucking day, but I cared about this, I actually gave a fuck what was going to happen to him, and you let him fucking burn!"

"Get off of me," Batman growled.

Joker backed up slightly only to punch Batman in the face.

Batman let out another growl as charged at Joker. He reached out to punch him but the Joker quickly darted out of the way rolling on the ground so that he could position himself behind Batman as he latched onto Batman's back.

"Get the fuck off!" Batman yelled as he reached back and grabbed the Joker throwing him off so he landed hard onto the stone floor.

Joker went to get up when suddenly Batman slammed his foot down onto Joker's chest causing Joker to howl in pain.

"Alfred!" Batman growled as the Joker tried to sit up again only to earn another kick to the ribs.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred responded.

"Call Gorden tell him that I will be bringing the Joker and Harley Quinn to Arkham Asylum"

"No, wait!" Joker exclaimed. "I'm sorry," He grumbled under his breath inaudibly.

"What was that?" Batman said a slight smile on his face.

"You fucking heard me." Joker snapped.

"Alright," Batman said as he took his foot of the Joker offering him a hand. The Joker reluctantly took it standing up. "Forget what I just said, Alfred. But if you ever attack me again do not think that I will even fucking hesitate to take you to Arkham."

"Fine," Joker snapped back. "But we are no longer doing things your way, it is getting us nowhere, we need to do things my way. No more stupid latex costumes, no more masks, and no more waiting in the fucking car. In case you forgot you may think you run this city, but I am the King of Gotham, I control every low life in the God forsaken town, everyone who has connections to Griggs."

Batman rolled his eyes as he sighed.

"If we do it your way, I cannot be seen…"

"Awww Brucey you don't want everyone to know that we are together how sweet." Joker laughed.

"I'm serious Joker, this isn't up for discussion, if we go out there and we see your people, we cannot let them see me. That is the only way this is going to work."

"God, what the fuck you think I want to be seen with you either." Joker snapped. "If people found out I was working with Batman my reign would be quickly taken from me. But I have to find Griggs and since my team is being hunted down, and the only person I trust is lying upstairs lucky to be alive. And you are the only one who can help me do that, so we are going to have to fucking work together."

Batman groaned. "What do you need."

"I need you to have Inspector James Gordan find Deadshot." Joker insisted.

"No, having you around is enough, I can't have him as well. Plus he hates me more than you, whose to say he won't try and kill me."

"We need him if we are going to take Griggs out. And he won't try and kill you, I won't let him. I also need the Australian dumb ass and fire boy. Find them before Griggs does."

"Ok and what are you going to do," Batman said causing a giant smile to spread across the Joker's face.

"I'm going to take your car."

"You are going to what!" Batman screamed.

"Well I need transportation and I can't be seen by Griggs so I need a car he would never suspect me to be in… Yours."

"But people cannot see you…"

"I'm not talking about taking your fucking Batmobile, I'm talking about one of Bruce's cars dumbass." Joker laughed

"You know if you keep calling me Bruce I think I have a right to call you by your real name." Batman laughed.

A noise that could not be replicated by another human being emerged from the Joker as he lunged at Batman sucker punching him in the jaw.

"Don't you ever suggest that."

Batman snickered as he rubbed his jaw. "Alright then. Now get going I need my car back by dawn. And Joker if you even think about running away…"  
"Do you really think I could leave, you have my heart lying upstairs in your guest bedroom. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, well go, I'll head over to see Gordon." Batman replied as he walked over to the Batmobile.

"Hey Brucey, what about my car."

"Head into the garage, all the keys are in the drivers side visor. But if I even see a scratch on it…"

"I take care of my cars Bruce." Joker insisted.

"Oh yeah, how's that purple Lamborghini of yours." Batman laughed causing the Joker to growl. "You need to be back by dawn no later is that understood."

"Goodbye Brucey," Joker laughed as Batman drove off. "Hmmm let's go see what I have to choose from."

The Joker skipped his way down the halls heading to the garage. In his head he imagined the exciting array that would be waiting him, but nothing in his wildest dreams could have prepared him for what he found when he opened the door. The Joker had always loved cars, and when he saw the 20 to 30 nice foreign cars parked.

"Oh my lord!" The Joker purred as he ran his hand over the black Ferrari.

As he walked the rows looking at each car getting more and more excited as he went his eyes landed on one specific car causing him to run towards it. Of course Bruce Wayne didn't have any cars in his signature colors but as the Joker stood in front of the silver Jaguar he knew that it was the one.

Laughing giddily as he hopped in, he found the keys right were Bruce had said they would be. Quickly he threw them in starting the car feeling an almost orgasmic rush as the car roared to life.

"Ooo daddy likey…" He smiled as he went to go throw the gear into drive only finding that it didn't shift. "What the fuck."

Suddenly Alfred appeared on the screen an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh Freddy are you behind this." Joker laughed.

"Master Wayne wanted me to remind you that if you damage the car in anyway…" Alfred started.

"I'm not going to damage the car, now come on, let me go."

"That car is very expensive it costs more than…"

"Alfred I know, now let me go." The Joker whined causing Alfred to sigh in annoyance.

"Fine." He grumbled as he pushed as button sending the Joker into a fit of gleeful laughter as he threw the car into drive and soared out the driveway and onto the streets of Gotham.


End file.
